The Last Herald
by Shaelesand
Summary: Good intentions have wrought a horrible future that has only three Heralds to protect it. The King, the Heir, and the King's Own. With the death of Keli's Father and his King's Own she must find a way to save her country and the only way lies in the past.
1. Chapter 1

D I S C L A I M E R :

I may have created a few characters but I DO NOT own anything in these stories.  Valdemar, the Herald, the Companions, and most characters are the intellectual property of Mercedes Lackey.  I desire no monetary return on these stories and have written them solely for the enjoyment of myself and others who love Mercedes Lackey's books.  If you enjoy these review here and buy her books.  __

__

__

__

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

Kelisiaori was ready to fall asleep.  History was not her favourite class.  It didn't help that her teacher could only speak in monotone and had no passion for his subject.  

"…Queen Selenay made an alliance with Queen Solaris and the King of Rethwellan, unfortunately his name does not survive in any known records.  Together they repelled the Eastern Empire which fell apart shortly afterwards."  The balding professor never once looked up from his book as he droned.

Finally the hands on the clock indicated it was time to leave.  She tried to hide her eagerness as she packed her books into her bag. 

"Miss Valdemar, may I speak with you?"  The professor ordered her rather than asked.

"Of course sir."  She swung her bag over her shoulder and approached the front.  She kept her shoulders squared and refused let the balding, bitter teacher intimidate her.

"You don't seem to find my class very interesting even though it is focused on your ancestors.  Your father insisted you be allowed to take this course, but if you can't even bother to stay awake you shouldn't be here."  He looked at her over the rim of his reading glasses.  A look that had made many students certain they were idiots but fell short of it's goal on this particular young woman.

"I am sorry, sir, there was a long Council session last night."  She tried to explain.

"I know you have duties as Heir, but you shouldn't let them interfere with your school work.  You may go."  He turned away, dismissing her.

Kelisiaori hurried before he found something else to say.  She knew he got off on having power over the Heir, but still tolerated him.  She just kept reminding herself that it took all types to make the world function.

_:How was classes?:_  A female voice asked.

_:Long.  Dull.  What else was I to expect.:_  Kelisiaori emerged from the college into the sunlight and blinked at the bright light.  No one waved or greeted her appearance even though she was sent several curious, resentful, and envious glances.

A long white limo stood waiting for her.  A man, dressed in dark blue with mirrored glasses stood waiting at attention by the rear door.  A small bulge under his jacket revealed he was armed.

"Princess, your father wishes you to join him for supper."  The man standing beside the open door said with a bow.

"Of course.  Just let me change first."  Keli gestured back towards the university and the change of clothing she kept there.  She hadn't expected to be needed today and had been planning on studying in the small campus park.

"There is a change of clothes in the car, your majesty."  He informed her neutrally.

Kelisiaori sighed and reluctantly climbed into the backseat and saw the smart, white business suit waiting for her and wrinkled her nose in distaste.  She changed quickly as they drove through the streets of Haven; the heavily tinted windows hiding her transformation from the prying eyes of passers by.  After, she opened her history book _History of the Empire of Valdemar_.  It made for dry reading.

_:And most of it is incorrect.:_  The voice commented.

"Would you care to correct them?"  Kelisiaori asked the air.

_:No, they wouldn't listen even if I did.:_

The voice belonged to Selene, her Companion; one of only three alive.

_:Any idea what father wants?:_  Keli asked absently and flipped the page.

_:It is bothering him, that is all I know.:_  

_:Damn.  I hope this isn't about the rebels again.:_  Kelisiaori closed her book, knowing she wasn't going to get any studying done.

_:Do you need some help reviewing?:_  Selene offered.

_:No, I wouldn't inflict that on you.  Father and Rodry have been worried for months about those rebels in the Karse province.:_

_:With good reason.:_  Selene sounded worried.

_:I know, I just agree with some of their arguments.  We are facing corruption on every level of government, it is so bad it is crippling us.  Did you notice that their problems have nothing to do with the royal family and everything to do with the elected officials who abuse their power, especially outside the main province?  But they still want us to step aside.  I think Valdemar has gotten too big and we should start establishing governments in the provinces that operate separate from Haven and eventually have them become autonomous countries.:_

_:You could never get the council to agree.:_  Selene pointed out.

_:I know.:_  Kelisiaori sighed.

The council was elected men and women from every corner of the empire and all were power hungry and ruthless.

Suddenly the limo slammed to a halt.  Keli was kept from flying forward by the seat belt but her book and backpack slid to the ground.

The Princess lowered the partition and was about to ask what was wrong when she realised her driver was dead.  He was slumped forward over the wheel and dark stains were spreading across his back.  A spider web of cracks surrounded a single hole in the windshield.

"Oh Gods."  She saw the armed men moving in on her car, ready to kill again.  She quickly raised the bulletproof partition.  If it had been any other car the bullet would have never have pierced the glass.  This one had ordinary glass in the front portion but the rest was bulletproof, apparently the guard wanted it that way so they could shoot if they needed to.

_:Selene!  What is going on?:_  Keli tried to peer out the dark windows but could only make out shadows moving about the car.

The sound of a bell rang through her very bones.  She felt a stabbing pain in the area over her heart so severe she thought she had been shot.  A vision of the expensive restaurant she often enjoyed with her father filled with masked men with guns and dead bodies filled her mind.  She had never experienced it before but knew it was the legendary Death Bell.  Her father was dead.

_:They shot your father.:_  Selene said unnecessarily.

_:Is Roald still alive?:_  Asking about her father's Companion.  The pain was quickly fading.

_:No.:_

The muffled sound of gunfire and the strange pinging sound of her car being shot filled her ears.

_:Selene, where is Rodry?:_  Kelisiaori sat in the middle of the seat trying to make sense of what was going on.

_:He is at the palace.  They haven't reached him yet but it is only a matter of time.:_

_:Rodry!:  _Kelisiaori called desperately.

_:Get away from Haven!:_  Rodry ordered desperately.

_:I can't, they have me surrounded.:_  Kelisiaori wished her father had consented to more armed guards.  He always said the Heir should always be accessible to their people.  At the moment she was feeling far too accessible.

_:Damn.  Escape however you can.:_  Rodry was starting to sound desperate.

_:I can't.:  _Keli was almost ready to panic from hearing the fear in Rodry's voice.

_:Keli, blast them.:_

_:No.:_  She was adamant, no monarch had ever turned their powers on their own people and she wasn't going to be the first.

_:You are going to die.:_

Keli felt a peace steal over her.  _:If I have to, I will.  The welfare of Valdemar comes first.:_

_:Don't be stupid.  You are the Empress now, there is no one to follow you.:_  

Keli could feel his desperation through the link like a wave from the ocean, it calmed her like nothing else would.  _:Selene, You and Kenyon get out now.  If we can get out we'll meet you.  If not…:_

_:Keli, what are you planning?:  _Selene demanded.

Keli didn't answer.  She changed out of the business suit she had just put on, to her jeans again.  Outside the shooting stopped.  She wished the limo wasn't so soundproof so she could hear what the gunmen were saying.

The Death Bell started to toll again.  She felt Rodry's death even worse than she had felt her father's.  The sound of gunfire filled her ears and she felt stabbing pains riddle her torso.  She saw Rodry's room with its mismatched comfortable furniture and six men standing between Rodry and the door, armed with guns and masks.  She saw Rodry's broken bleeding body in the centre of the room.  He had obviously tried to reason with them.  Like her, he hadn't even considered using his supernatural powers to save himself.

She tried to calm herself sent a prayer for Rodry.  His death left her feeling like half her soul was gone.

_:So now you are the last Herald.:_  A new voice said.  A beam of sunlight somehow penetrated the heavily darkened window that hid her from the outside.  Slowly it materialized into a very large cat with blue eyes, cream fur and fire coloured points.

"You are a Firecat…"  Keli said after a stunned moment.  She had read of them in some of the ancient holy texts of the Vkandis religion.

_:Yes, I am Solaris.:_  The Cat dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"I am pleased to meet you, but why are you here?"  She felt oddly detached from the world.

_:I am here to rescue you.:_

The Firecat placed a paw on her lap, she felt like the bottom of her stomach dropped out, then suddenly they were in the Grove where Kenyon, Rodry's Companion and the Companion of the Monarch's Own, and Selene waited for her.

_:They won't come here.:_  A strange masculine voice assured her.  It obviously belonged to Kenyon.

"What is going to stop them?"  Keli stood up.  She pushed away the grief that threatened to overwhelm her.

None of the three magical creatures could answer her.

"What is going on in Haven?"  Keli switched in to what she called the Ice Princess mode that wouldn't allow any emotions close.

_:They are shooting everything that moves.  Everyone who would support you is being rounded up and shot.:_  Solaris explained.

"We need to stop this."  Keli started to pace.  "Are the leaders willing to talk?"

_:They may be, but their men have become a mob.:_  Kenyon said.

Keli paced for several more minutes.  "If only we could go back and stop this before it all started."

_:When do you mean?:_  Selene asked.

"The Alliance forged between Valdemar, Karse, Hardorn, and Rethwellan.  With the treaty revision five years after it was established, the Governments slowly merged and eventually became the Empire."

_:So what would you do if you could?:_  Solaris asked.

"I would convince them to add another bit to the treaty to prevent them from joining together as one country.  I would do whatever it takes."

_:What would you need?:  _Solaris asked.__

"Does it matter, I can't go back."  Keli sighed.  "We need to find a way to stop the massacre."

_:What would you need?:_  Solaris asked again.

"I don't know."  Keli spun about.  "And it doesn't matter.  My people are being slaughtered out there!  I know, I'll gather as much of the Guard that remains and try to establish some order."

She started to leave the Grove when Kenyon stepped in front of her.

_:There will never be peace if you do that.:_  Kenyon said.

Solaris padded to her side.  She had the red gold crown that had belonged to her father.

Keli accepted it hesitantly.  "What are you planning?"

~*~

Keli couldn't believe she was doing this.  Solaris had brought her a pad of paper and a pen and she was writing down everything she thought she would need to go back in time.

_:There, that should be it.:_  She said.

She gave the list to Solaris, who promptly vanished.

Keli could smell smoke and blood in the air.  She prayed the Companions and Firecat were right.  They said that if she succeeded none of this would happen.  She wouldn't be born, but her people would never face this slaughter.

_:Am I going to survive this?:_  She asked the Companions.

_:We don't know.  You may be sheltered from the time change but you may cease to exist.:_

_:So long as this never happens.:_  Keli hesitated.  _:What other changes will there be?  Will it be better than this one?:_

_:Yes, I believe so.  Ideally Hegrith will be defeated earlier and the Healing ways won't be lost.  Two of the three Great wars won't occur, and the one that does will cause less damage and cost fewer lives.:_  Kenyon assured her.  

"So I will be the only casualty if we do this right."  Keli felt marginally better.  "Are you both coming with me?"

_:I can't.:_  Selene said sadly.

"I am going alone?"  Keli felt panic start to well up.

_:I will go with you.:_  Kenyon assured her.  _:It would just be a little awkward for Selene and Selenay to meet.:_

"How can I leave Selene?  She is my Companion."

_:She can't go.  I am sorry.:_  Kenyon nuzzled her cheek.

"But if she stays…"  Keli suddenly knew what their plan was.  "What about Solaris?"

_:She will come.:_  Kenyon assured her.  _:Otherwise you may have a bit of a problem convincing the Karsites of who you are.:_

Solaris reappeared with a saddle and bridle of blue leather, bulging saddlebags, a full backpack, and a sword encrusted with sapphires that had belonged to the Monarch's Own for seven hundred years.

Keli strapped Wind Rider to her back.  She had learned the use of the blade on a lark when she was younger, her teachers assured her she was good.  She slipped the bag onto her back and quickly saddled Kenyon.  Kenyon and Solaris left her and Selene alone.

_:I am sorry.:_  Selene nuzzled her Chosen one last time, before severing the bond between them.

To Keli it was worse than losing her father and Rodry.  She was completely alone in her own mind for the first time since she was Chosen ten years earlier at the age of ten.

Selene left the safety of the grove and Kenyon returned.

_:Kelisiaori?:_  He asked hesitantly.

Keli met his gaze.  The first time she had been Chosen she had felt only joy, this time she felt pain, loss, and grief mixed with the joy.

_:Will she Choose again?:_

_:No.  She can't.:_

Solaris looked up at her, her eyes filled with concern.

_:Lets go.:_  Keli swung into the saddle and Solaris hoped onto her lap.

In a flash of light they were gone.

Selene watched from the trees, her heart breaking.  She prayed that Keli would succeed.  She knew the treaty had been created with the best intentions, but it still had brought about a world of war and pain for everyone, not just power for Valdemar.  After the Eastern Empire fell and the Alliance eventually forged into one great country other countries had gotten scared and started creating weapons of mass destruction.  

If Keli succeeded, Valdemar may not survive but millions of people would.

It was hard for a Queen to know she may be about to destroy her country.


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Chapter 2 ~_

Keli fell from the saddle and started to retch in the grass.  Little lights flashed before her eyes.  Her head spun as she tried to raise her head to look around only to retch again.

_:Are you alright Chosen?:_  Kenyon asked, his nose touched her neck.

_:What do you expect?  That is worse than gating.:_  Solaris pointed out dryly.

Keli looked up and saw a strange Companion ready to attack.  She tried to scramble out of his way but only collapsed on her side.

_:You better explain!:_  An imperious voice demanded.  Keli winced and closed her eyes, taking slow, deep breaths.

_:Rolan, relax!:_  Kenyon stepped in front of Keli.

_:What are you doing here?:_  Rolan asked.  _:You aren't needed, yet.:_

_:Yes, we are.:_  Kenyon corrected.  _:This is my Chosen.  Kelisiaori, Empress of Valdemar, about seven hundred years from now.:_

_:Empress?:_  Rolan stared down at her.

Another Companion stood next to Rolan, a mare. 

_:Valdemar becomes an Empire?  How many Companions and Heralds are there?:_  A female voice asked.

"At the moment, you are looking at her."  Keli struggled to stand and failed, she settled for sitting, it still felt like the world was lurching about her.  "I am the last Herald.  My Father and Rodry, the Emperor's Own, are both dead.  So is my Companion, Selene."

_:Would you care to explain?:  _Rolan asked Keli, his tone made it more of an order than a request.

"In my time a Revolution just broke out, our weapons are much more advanced than yours and one man can easily kill hundreds.  The streets of Haven are filled with blood.  Karse, Hardorn, Rethwellan, Ceejay, and most of what you call the Empire is now part of Valdemar."  Keli explained as she battled nausea.

_:How did this happen?:_  The mare demanded.

"The treaty.  It led to Karse, Rethwellan, and Hardorn gradually joining with Valdemar.  Then other countries got nervous and attacked us trying to keep from being swallowed.  We struck back.  The Kings and Queens never intended to grow but the Council did."  Keli finally stood, her knees shaking, she leaned against a tree since she was barely able to support herself.

_:Why didn't the Crown veto it.:_  Rolan asked in confusion.

_:They waited until there was no fully trained Monarch's Own.:  _Kenyon explained.  _:Then forced in new laws.:_

_:So what are we going to do?:_  The mare asked, she obviously had an easier time believing their story than the stallion.

"What's going on?"  A short woman with reddish hair ran across the field towards them.  She stopped at Keli's side and immediately took her arm to support the weaving princess.  "You need a Healer."

Keli didn't have the strength to argue.

"Why did you come way over here?"  The woman asked, Keli thought she had an odd accent.

Keli started to shake her head and was forced to grab a tree to keep from falling over.  "I don't know."

"Here, let me help."  She draped Keli's arm over her shoulder.  

"Just give me a moment and I'll be fine."  Keli protested.

"You are as pale as a ghost."  The woman observed.  

Solaris sat next to her and put her paw on Keli's foot and she started to feel better.

"Is that your cat?"  The woman asked.

Keli glanced down.  "I suppose."

"Come on."  The woman helped Keli across the field.  "You need to lie down."

Keli followed obediently.  Kenyon trailed after them.  Soon Keli was lying on a bed in a whitewashed, stone walled room and ingesting horrid tasting tea.

"I am sorry, I never asked your name."  The woman stood off to the side as a man dressed in green poked and prodded her.

"Kelisiaori."  She answered as she winced at the horrible taste of the tea, but it did settle her stomach quickly.

"You must be Rethwellan.  My name is Talia."  She introduced with a friendly smile.

Keli remembered a Talia being mentioned in her history texts, but they had been rather vague about her role.

_:She's the current Queen's own.:_  Kenyon informed her.

_:Excellent.:_  Keli started to sit up.  "I need to see the Queen."  

"Don't even consider it."  The man in green stopped her.

"What's wrong?  Why do you need to see the Queen?"  Talia asked with immediate concern.

"I have important information."  Keli said vaguely.

Talia looked hesitant but left.

"I can find nothing wrong with you."  The man said finally.

_:Of course not.:  _Solaris said from the base of the bed.  _:It is just a nice combination of Gating and Jumping sickness, only a few hundred times worse.:_

_:What's a Gate?:  _A slightly groggy Keli asked.

_:A portal.:_

_:Right.:_  Keli understood that term.  Magic was rarely used in her time, mostly because the Mages hoarded their power.  She herself was a mage but that was rarely bandied about to avoid making the people of Valdemar nervous.

"Would you like something else to drink, to wash the taste of the tea out of your mouth?"  The healer asked with concern.

"That would be welcome."  Keli levered herself upright.  Long before her time the Healer's Collegium had been torn down because there were plenty of hospitals in the city and Healing had fallen out of practice.

Everything here seemed earthier, like the people were more connected to the world around them.  The walls were painted white and the bed she was sitting on was hand carved and made from a polished wood.  A far cry from the cold, metallic hospitals she helped open.

The water she was given tasted wonderful.  Amazing what difference no chemicals made.

"Thank you."  She returned the glass.

"You wanted to see me?"  A woman appeared in the doorway.  She was tall and regal with greying blonde hair confined by a familiar red gold coronet.  She wore a long white tunic and a split white skirt.  Keli knew her from a portrait in the Royal Gallery that was painted when Selenay first came to the throne.  What really hit her was that she seemed very familiar in a very strange way.

"Your Majesty."  Keli tried to stand.

"No, it's all right, stay seated.  You look like hell."  The Queen quickly stopped her.

Keli relaxed.  "I am very sorry if I called you away from anything important, but this is very important.  You may want to sit down."

Selenay reluctantly sat on the foot of the bed.

"I know this will sound insane but you have to believe me."  Keli sat forward.  "My name is Kelisiaori, my father was Emperor."  Her throat tightened at the thought of her father and Rodry.

"You are from the Empire?"  Selenay asked in confusion.  "It was my understanding that Charliss had no surviving children."

"Not the Emperor you mean.  I am from Empire of Valdemar, seven hundred years in the future."  Keli quickly explained.

Selenay looked doubtful.

Keli pulled off her backpack and removed the coronet.  She held it out.  "My father was killed by revolutionaries.  His Emperor's Own was killed when they stormed the palace."  Tears filled her eyes.

"What does that have to do with me?"  Selenay asked turning the coronet over in her hands.

"Your treaty is part of what caused it."  Keli explained.  "It grew until it was a monster.  As Heralds became too slow to keep up it got worse, we could no longer protect our people from those who were supposed to protect them.  When my Father took the throne there were only two Heralds and three Companions."

"And you are the last?"  Selenay said carefully.

"I am the only Empress who is her own Empress' Own.  Selene is broke our bond then Kenyon Chose me."  Keli took a deep calming breath.  "Selene said she couldn't accompany me."

Selenay offered Keli a handkerchief.  

"That sounds very implausible."  Selenay said diplomatically.

"I know."  Keli accepted the handkerchief; she knew she wasn't making much sense.  "Solaris, can you help me?"

Selenay looked ready to leave when the Firecat showed herself. 

_:She is telling the truth.:  _The Cat sat next to Keli.  _:Your Treaty is going to grow and become a monster on a scale you can't imagine.  It will cause the creation of weapons that kill millions.  It will spawn tyrants and wars that no amount of Heralds can stop.  Keli is risking everything to come here and stop you.  Even her very existence.:_

Selenay looked stunned.  "A Firecat named Solaris…"

_:Get over it.:_  Solaris snapped.  _:Keli has lost everyone she has loved in what has seemed less than a day for her, but she has managed to keep herself together enough to come and warn you that your treaty, the way it stands now, will cause millions of deaths and more suffering than you can imagine.  You are being given a chance to change the future.:_

Keli felt the Ice Princess façade slipping further.

"What can we do?"  Selenay asked Solaris.

_:There is something in that treaty that will allow the countries to merge in a century or so.  Find it.  What do you expect, to have it handed to you on a platter?:_

Solaris then turned her attention to Keli who was struggling to keep from breaking down.  _:It's all right.  You can grieve.:_

"No, I better see to Kenyon."  Keli managed to recollect her self, gather her backpack and left quickly.  

Selenay tried to stop her.

_:She was raised to be an Empress, she never lets her personal feelings come before anything else.  Including her Companion.:  _Solaris met Selenay's gaze.  _:If she had been born just fifty years earlier she could have averted much of the bloodshed.  You should be proud of her.:_

"Seven hundred years?"  Selenay shook her head.  "What did you mean she was risking everything?"

_:If this works, she will never be born, nor will her father.  Everything she knew as familiar will be changed beyond all recognition.:_

"This is still hard to swallow."  Selenay turned to the Cat.

_:Just think how I am going to take it.:_  Solaris sniffed.  

~*~

Keli found Kenyon waiting for her outside.

_:How are you feeling?:_  He asked her.

_:I'm fine.:_  Keli assured him.  _:Now where do I take you?:_

_:Follow me.:_  He lead her back to the Field and towards the stables.

Keli trailed after him.  She knew Kenyon had twelve Heralds, herself being the twelfth, and she hoped he would know his way around enough to keep her from fumbling around like an idiot.

The part of her mind that she couldn't control wanted to curl up in a corner and block out the world.  The rest of her knew that she had a Duty and until she knew that she had succeeded nothing else would matter.

And when she succeeded her father would never exist, Rodry would never become the Monarch's Own, and she herself would never be born.

_:Don't dwell.  There was nothing you could do.:_  Solaris appeared at her knee.

"Easy for you to say."

_:We don't know what will happen to you.  Maybe you will vanish, but you may continue to live on in this time.  Focus on life for now.:_  Solaris urged.

"I can't.  They are all dead, my father, my closest friend, my Companion.  All I have left is duty."  She said without looking down.  "I don't want to survive this."

Both Solaris and Kenyon gave her pitying looks.

"Enough moping.  We should get you groomed."  Keli ignored them.

Keli tried not to stare at dozens of Companions that filled the field.  She had never seen more than three.

The two Companions who had tried to question her earlier were waiting for her.  A woman was with them, she looked to be in her late twenties but had hair that was almost completely white.  Keli knew this meant she was an Adept.  Her own hair was died blonde to hide her own completely silver tresses.

"Are you newly Chosen?"  The woman greeted her.  "Obviously.  Let me help you.  Most Companions don't give their Chosen a chance to pack so you are lucky."  She detached Keli's saddlebags.  "Can you use that sword?"

Keli nodded and unconsciously caressed the hilt of the blade.  "I was taught when I was young."

"You're better off than most Trainees.  Most have had no training with weapons.  That sword is exquisite."  The Herald commented.

"Thank you."  Keli withdrew it.  Its blade flashed in the light as she offered it for inspection.

The woman accepted it.  "This is incredible workmanship."

"It has been in my family for centuries."  Keli said honestly, she didn't mention it hadn't been created yet.

"My name is Elspeth."  She returned the sword.

"Keli."  Keli knew the name Elspeth was familiar.  She wracked her brain and remembered there had been four Queen Elspeths.  One was about ninety years from now, so this Elspeth wasn't one of them.  She wished her time had a better grasp of their past.

"Pleased to meet you.  I can't place your accent, where are you from."

Keli hesitated.  She wasn't certain how much she should tell.  "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."  Elspeth challenged.

"No."  Keli shook her head.

"Very well.  We all have our secrets."  She and the Companion mare led her into the darkened stable.  "I noticed you are a rather powerful mage.  Have you had much training?"

"Yes, I haven't used it much though.  There hasn't been any need for me to do so."

"Were you the one who made the gate in the field?"  Elspeth asked.

"I am responsible for it, yes.  It was necessary."

"I am surprised you could.  We are in for a major storm tonight because of it."

"I am sorry."

Elspeth gave her a strange look.  "We'll hand your Companion over to a groom and I'll introduce you to the Dean of the Collegium."

Keli started to protest but Solaris stopped her.  _:Try not to advertise you are from the future or they will start to think you are mad.:_

A groom appeared and collected the Companions.  

Keli wondered if they were going to remark on the odd things in the saddle, like a cell phone holder, it was a specially designed saddle, normally she had ridden Selene bareback since they only rode in the Field but she had learned dressage at the fancy boarding school she had attended and trick riding from Rodry and hence the saddle had been designed for that as well.  

"Are you all right?"  Elspeth asked with concern.

"Of course."  Keli drew herself up.

Elspeth gave her a concerned look and led her to the Collegium, another building that no longer stood in her time.  Word had apparently spread that there was a new trainee.  A man with greying brown hair was waiting for her.

"Keli, this is Teren."  Elspeth said in introduction.

"Pleased to meet you sir."  Keli extended her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too, Keli."  He shook her hand.  "Are you ready for a tour of the Collegium?"

"Of course."  Keli nodded.

Keli followed with Solaris at her heals.  She wondered why no one was commenting on the large Cat.

_:They only see a large tabby.:_  Solaris explained.  _:It may be interesting when we run into Karal and Altra.  They will be pulling out their hair trying to figure this out.:_

_:Perhaps we should find a different name for you for the time being.:_  Keli suggested.

_:No, I would forget to answer.:_  Solaris chuckled. 

_:Why aren't you doing the cat thing and acting mysterious?  You know, wander off or vanish in a beam of sunlight?:_  Keli asked. 

_:Simple my dear.  I am concerned for you.  Kenyon and I decided we aren't going to leave you alone.  You are our champion so to speak, we don't want anything to happen to you.:_  Solaris explained.

Keli shook her head.

"I hope you don't mind if stop if we stop for a chat?"  Teren opened the door to his office.

Keli accepted a seat.

"I assume you want to know what I know.  I can read and understand Valdemaran fairly clearly.  I am good at mathematics.  I have no clue as to its history.  I have some weapons training but no experience.  I have training in magic and mind magic."

"Well, that is certainly different than what I normally hear."  Teren sat across from her.  "Is something bothering you?"

Keli looked down at her folded hands.  "It is nothing."  She wanted to tell him everything.

_:Tell him an edited version.:  _Solaris suggested

_:What, that my Companion of twelve years is dead and I was Chosen by a Grove Born Stallion who is at least four and a half centuries old?:_

_:That is a good beginning.  You need to talk to someone.:_  Solaris urged.

_:Your ancestors trust him implicitly.:_  Kenyon added.

_:Very well:_  She capitulated.

"My Companion is dead."  She said simply.  

"I beg your pardon?"  Teren leaned forward.

"Selene died so I could come here and warn the Queen.  Kenyon chose me to keep me from dying in the interim, that is why we gated here."  Her voice sounded flat even to Keli's ears.

"I don't understand."  Teren was obviously out of his depth. 

"My father, my Companion, and my closest friend were slaughtered only a few hours ago by my reckoning.  I don't want training but Kenyon assures me I should have some.  I only want to wait to find out if I succeeded."

"What about Kenyon.  He will die if you die."

"Doubtful."  And image of Rodry riding next to her, laughing flashed through her mind.  She tried to suppress the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her.  "If you don't mind, I need to go for a walk."

Teren rose to stop her but she was out the door before he could even round his desk.  She walked swiftly out the door and into the gathering gloom of the oncoming storm she had created.

Kenyon waited for her.

_:I understand.:_  He tried to stop her but she ignored him.

Keli ignored him and strode toward the Grove, her sanctuary in her own time.

Here everything seemed almost untouched.  The walls of the Temple were a little taller than in her time but the trees were the same size.  She sat beneath the largest of them and buried her face in her knees.

_:Keli?:_  Kenyon lowered himself next to her.  _:No one else will see you here.:_

_:They're dead.:_  She buried her face in his mane.

_:I know.:_  Grief coloured his own mindvoice.

_:They didn't even have a chance.  Rodry was too busy trying to save me to save himself.  Father didn't even know what was happening.:_  Keli sobbed.

She felt something soft and furry brush against her arm.

_:They are in the Havens now.:_  Solaris tried to console her.

_:Little Empress, Rodry wouldn't want you to death will yourself.  Neither would Selene.:  _Kenyon said softly.

_:Tell me, is the future the same?:_  Keli asked.

_:No, but it hasn't changed enough yet.:_

_:Kitten, you can't leave us yet.  We can only advise and without you we can do nothing.:_  Solaris laid her head on Keli's lap.

"Are you all right?"  A voice asked.

Keli tried to brush all evidence of her tears away.  "Of course I am fine."  She said harshly.

"You are a miserable liar."  The voice said teasingly.  

Keli looked up the speaker, her heart almost skipped a beat, she felt like she had been struck by lightening.  He was about her age with dark brown hair and eyes as blue as a Companion's.  He wore an archaic set of Whites.

"You look like you have lost someone."  He knelt next to her.

"I'll be fine."  Keli protested.

"You must be Keli.  Teren has the entire Collegium out searching for you."  He didn't try to touch her.  "I am Tristen."

"I am Kelisiaori."  Keli said formally, trying to find solid ground for dealing with this man in her training.

"Well, Sia, shall we return to the Collegium?"  He asked and extended a hand to help her up.

Keli's heart tightened.  Only Rodry called her Sia, he said he thought Keli was too obvious of a nickname, she had just thought he was being different.

"Did I say something wrong?"  Triten asked.

"No.  It's just a friend used to call me that.  He died recently."  Keli explained.

Tristen immediately started to apologize.  "I am sorry.  It just seemed natural."

"Its all right, I just need a moment."  Keli quickly assured him.

"Care to tell me?"  He folded his legs and sat across from her.

"It is hard to explain."  Keli tried to deflect him.

"I am a good listener."  Tristen unknowingly echoed words Rodry had said to her many times when she tried to deflect his questions.

Keli started to speak but all that came out was a sob.  Tristen gathered her in his arms and held her close as she sobbed.  When she was limp with exhaustion he picked her up and carried her to the palace.

The Cat and Companion remained behind.

_:Now it has changed.:_  Solaris said.

_:So it has.:_  Kenyon looked down at his smaller compatriot.  _:Poor little thing, from Princess to Empress to Trainee, all in one day.:_

_:Do you think she will survive?: _ Solaris asked.

Kenyon didn't take his eyes from the pair.  _:I don't know.  If she dies so do all our hopes.  I have waited four hundred years for her.:_

Solaris remained silent, staring after the departing Heralds.


	3. Chapter 3

_~ Chapter 3 ~_

Keli didn't have the strength to protest when he carried her to his rooms and set her on the bed.  

"Are you feeling better?"  He offered her a glass of water.

"I am sorry for that."  Keli tried to apologize.

"Nonsense."  He smiled a reassurance.  "The Companions rarely stop to think that their Chosen may need a chance to say good-bye.  I am surprised more trainees don't arrive as upset as you."

"Kenyon isn't my Companion."  She tried to explain.  

Tristen gave her an odd look.  "He certainly looked like he was yours."

Keli shook her head.  She knew she was making a mess of trying to explain everything.  She reached out and touched his temples.

She shared her memories with him, showing him exactly what happened.

"By all the Gods."  He said as he emerged from the memories.  "Those are your memories?"

Keli nodded.

"No wonder you are so…upset."  He looked concerned.  "Out of curiosity, what was that thing you were in?"

"A car.  They are part of the reason why there are so few Heralds.  They can cover ground much faster than a Companion ever could.  Other inventions allow ordinary people to speak across the world without magic or paper or Heralds.  About a century ago, by my reckoning, the Companions stopped choosing new Heralds.  Slowly the Heralds died off until the only Heralds remaining were the same as the first three, King, Heir, and King's Own."

"All that happened in a hundred years?"  Tristen said in disbelief.

"Problems started long before then."  Keli swung her feet over the side of the bed.  "Kenyon and Solaris brought me back here to modify the treaty that led to all the wars and death that I think of as history."

"Solaris?"  

"The Cat."

"That is the name of the High Priest of Karse."  Tristen commented.

"According to my history books, she was a queen.  Most of the records of this time were destroyed in a great fire that destroyed most of Haven about three hundred years in your future."

"Perhaps we can avert that now."  Tristen sat on the bed next to her.  "It is rather hard to wrap my mind around.  You came from the future and you are the last Herald ever Chosen.  Who else have you told?"

"The Queen.  Two Companions.  A bit to Herald Teren."

"And did any of them understand?"

"No.  Selenay thinks I have lost my wits.  The Companions were very sceptical."  Keli tried to stand.

"I'll take you back to Teren.  I am sure he will understand."  Tristen offered her his arm.

Keli shook her head.  "I should get my backpack from the grove before the storm breaks."

"We can do that."

Keli rested her hand on his arm and let him choose the way outside.  No one was in the Grove when they got there but her backpack was still leaning against the tree.

Tristen collected it for her and led her back to the palace, the winds whipped about them but it wasn't raining yet.

"I am sorry to burden you with this."  Keli said as they returned.  "Normally I am not so…emotional."

"You are only human."  He assured her.  "No one can expect you to remain calm through everything that has happened to you in the past twelve candlemarks."

Keli thought back to all she was taught.  "Actually, that is-was-exactly what was expected of me.  An Empress does not allow her emotions to control her; if she does she may make an emotional decision that can cause the deaths of her people."

"That doesn't sound right."  Tristen shook his head in bewilderment.

"Your Queen has to do the same thing."  Keli pointed out.

"You are no longer the Empress or even the Princess.  You don't need to have iron control of yourself."

Keli nodded.  "I know.  But if I don't I will be useless."

"You don't need to worry about that for now."  Tristen stopped and turned to her.  "You have time to grieve.  The treaty isn't up for review for a year at least."

"A year?"  Keli was shocked.  She didn't think she would have so much time to wait.

"Do you want to go talk to Teren now?"  He asked.

Keli drew herself up regally.  "It would be best."

"Being an Empress again, Sia?"  He asked.

"What else am I supposed to be?"  Keli asked in genuine confusion.

"Just Sia?"  Tristen suggested.  "No one here is watching every move you make.  You can ride out those gates and while a few of us would worry, no one would run after you to drag you back."

Keli let that sink in.  "I never thought of that."

"Do you want to talk to Teren now?"

"No."  Keli answered honestly.  "I don't feel up to it."

"Very well.  We should still get inside before the sky bursts."

Keli looked up.  She could Feel the power of the storm.  Reaching out she found the knot that had been created by her arrival and carefully undid it.  The clouds started to thin perceptibly.

"You must be an adept."  He commented and looked up at the quickly clearing sky.

"Yes.  I haven't had many chances to use it.  The monarch's of Valdemar have been adepts for hundreds of years, at least by my reckoning."

"Was Rodry a Mage?"

Keli felt the pain well up again and looked away from him.  Tristen tipped her chin up.  

"Yes.  He taught me.  He was an Adept."  Keli finally answered.

"You sound like you loved him."  Tristen observed.

"I do…I did, whatever."  Keli took a shuddering breath.  "I never told him, he always treated me like a daughter and it drove me nuts.  He was twenty years older than I so I guess it isn't too far fetched."

"What about your father?"  He urged sensing she was willing to talk.

"I rarely saw him, he was too busy being Emperor to be father so I was turned over to Rodry to be raised from the age of five."

"How about your mother?  You never mentioned her."

"She died of cancer when I was a baby.  She was a Herald too."

Tristen guided her towards the Stable.

"I feel guilty for leaving my Haven.  My people were being slaughtered but there was nothing I could do for them.  The revolutionaries had become a mob.  The only one who would have any chance of controlling them was Rodry, but he was cornered in the palace."

"I saw those strange black club things in your memory, what were they?"  Tristen asked.

Keli took her bag from him and pulled out a handgun.  "They were different versions of this."

Looking around she created a magical target that would stop the bullet and fired.  Tristen jumped and the Companions all flashed into attack stance.

Tristen left her side to examine the bullet now hovering in the air.  "This is…incredible."

"They are horrific.  The ones the revolutionaries were firing can hold dozens of bullets, each one capable of killing someone from a distance or up close."  

Keli examined her gun.  "This is the worst creation humanity has ever thought of."

Tristen picked the bullet out of the air.  "I can see that.  What are you going to do with that one?"

Keli considered it for a moment.  "I brought it in case we were caught by the rebels.  I guess I don't need it."

She dropped it on the ground and it quickly melted into a pile of unrecognizable metal.

"Are you a firestarter by chance?"  Tristen asked as he stared down at the unrecognizable lump of metal.

"If that means causing things to burn, yes.  I am the product of centuries of careful breeding.  More useless gifts than you can shake a stick at."  Keli said sarcastically. 

"Interesting.  Gifts are useless in you time?"  Tristen picked up the now cold lump of metal, it didn't even resemble the weapon it had been.

"We have inventions that allow us to do everything a Gift can with out the energy expenditure.  There are still Mages but even they have little reason to use their abilities.  The remaining schools of Mages are very secretive and are reluctant to share their secrets."  Keli explained.

Tristen dropped the gun and rubbed his hand unconsciously on his uniform.  "Will you go back?"

"No."  Keli said quietly.  "I don't think I can.

Kenyon stepped up next to her and looked down at the mass of metal.  _:You gave us a hell of a scare.  I am glad you destroyed that thing.:_

"What is going on?"  Teren led several people dressed in grey and white.

"It was nothing."  Tristen assured them.

"Are you felling better Keli?"  Teren placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine."  Keli insisted.

"Perhaps it is better if we wait for tomorrow to get her on the rolls."  Tristen suggested.

Teren nodded.  "How about we show you to your room?"

With Tristen on one side and Teren on the other Keli let herself be escorted back into the Collegium and up the stairs.  She was shown into a small chamber with a bed, wardrobe, and desk.  Her saddlebags were on the bed.

Teren looked uncertain about leaving her alone.  "Would you mind talking to Talia?  I think it would help you."

Keli sensed he was very disturbed by her.  "If it would make you feel better."  She consented.

"I'll make certain she gets something to eat."  Tristen assured Teren.

"Very well."  Teren still looked concerned but left.

Keli sank on to the bed.  "You don't need to baby sit me."

"I know."  He sat on the chair to her desk.  "Can you blame us if we are a little worried?"

"No, I suppose not."  Keli opened her saddlebags. 

"Would you like some help unpacking?"

"If you wish."  Keli withdrew several frames from the first saddlebag and set them on the bed with out looking at them.  "Those can go on the desk."

One was a picture of Selene, one was a formal looking picture of her father and his Companion in full royal gear, and the third was a candid picture of Rodry grooming Kenyon.

Tristen marvelled at the detail.  He couldn't find any brush strokes.  Sensing she wasn't ready to look at them he placed them face down on the desk.

She removed a blue leather bound book next.  

Tristen opened the book and found it empty.

"My diary.  Rodry gave it to me several years ago."  She blushed.

Tristen set the book on the desk as well.

"Most of this is, um, ladies garments."  She said, rather embarrassed that Solaris had packed her so many undergarments.  Moving on to the other side she found white velvet wrapped haphazardly.  She pulled it out and found it was the white dress she wore only a month ago, by her reckoning, for a fancy ball.  

She had danced with many people that night but the only one she really remembered was Rodry.  The rest were a blur of names, faces, and platitudes.

"Oh damn."  She said quietly.  How had Solaris known she wanted to keep this dress?

Tristen moved so that he was sitting next to her.  She leaned against him and stared blankly down on the dress.

"I think I would like to lie down for a while."  She said softly.

"I understand."  He took the dress and folded it over the back of the chair and placed the saddlebags on the ground then left.

Keli lay back and stared at the ceiling.  The feelings she had been trying to keep at a distance flooded her.

A weight pulled down the side of the bed and Solaris sat next to her.

_:Time to sleep little one.:_  Solaris said softly.

Darkness washed over Keli.


	4. Chapter 4

_~ Chapter 4 ~_

_"Hey little Sia."_  _A man in his early forties smiled at her.  "Off on an adventure?"_

_"Rodry!"  Keli exclaimed and ran to him._

_"Has it been so long?"  He caught her in a hug._

_"It has been for me."  She pulled away.  "They killed you."_

_"I know."  He smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead._

_"Why are you here then?"  She asked._

_"To keep you from joining us too soon.  You have to live, if you don't all of the bloodshed will still happen."_

_Keli drew herself up and took a deep breath._

_"Not as an Empress, it is up to you as a Herald."  He said._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Rodry didn't answer her.  The world around them started to fade._

_"Rodry, wait!"  She called but the world vanished leaving her in darkness._

~*~

Keli woke with a measure of peace.  Someone was knocking on her door.  She swung to her feet and saw several hours had passed.  

"Come in."  She called.

Tristen opened the door.  "They are about to ring the dinner bell.  I brought you a uniform if you want it, unfortunately the size is only approximate.  Your clothes are rather odd."

Keli looked down at her black jeans and a tight blue, long sleeved shirt.  "I suppose they are."  She accepted the grey fabric bundle.

"I suppose this is a little ironic considering you have already been given your Whites."  Tristen commented.

"There was no real training as a Herald.  When I was Chosen I became a Herald."  Keli explained.

"Well, I'll let you change."  Tristen backed out the doorway and closed the door.

Keli striped down to her under garments and donned the soft grey shirt, tunic, and loose skirt.  She dug a brush out of her bags and brushed her hair out.

_:You look better.:_  Solaris appeared on the desk under the window.

"Thanks."

_:You don't mind sharing a meal, do you?:_  Solaris hopped to the ground.

"I don't mind."  Keli hesitated before she opened the door.  "Were you the one who gave me that dream?"

_:What dream?:_  Solaris paused and looked up at her, keli wasn't certain if the Cat was confused or playing dumb.

"Never mind."  Keli said with a dismissive gesture.  "Out of curiosity, what does everyone else see when they see you?"

Solaris looked up and suddenly a large grey cat replaced her.  It was nowhere near the size of Solaris but still very large for a cat.

"Thanks."  Keli opened the door and found Tristen waiting patiently.

"Are you ready?"

Keli nodded and accepted his offered arm.  "Thank you for the uniform.  It fits very well."

"Good, I wasn't certain if it would."  Tristen smiled, not a polite smile like what she was used to but a genuine smile.

_:With the amount he has been staring at you I am not surprised they fit good.:_  Solaris commented.

_:He has been staring?:_  Keli felt an odd thrill.

Solaris sat and wrapped her tail around her feet.  _:Haven't you had a suitor before?:_

_:No.  The gentlemen I went to school with were put off by my status, or were too interested in it.  And I was rather obsessed with Rodry.:_  Keli pointed out.

Keli was surprised at the number of people in the common room when they reached it.  "There are more than I thought there would be."

"Would you prefer to return to your room?"  Tristen asked earnestly.

"No."  Keli forced herself to relax, if only to assure him she was fine.

Several people watched her curiously as they entered the room.  When they sat down Solaris, still looking like a grey cat, took the seat next to her.  

"Are you hungry?"  Tristen asked.

"Yes, actually.  I am starving."  Keli admitted.  "I haven't eaten in what seems like days."

"Or perhaps centuries?"  Tristen asked lightly.

"Perhaps."  She smiled slightly.

"Hey, Tris, introduce me."  A good-looking Herald sat next to her.

"Keli, meet Deverell.  Dev, this is Kelisiaori, our latest trainee."

"Do you mind if I call you Keli, too?  Your name sounds like more than a mouthful."  Deverell smiled charmingly.

"I don't mind.  Most people call me Keli."  Keli offered her hand.  "I am pleased to meet you Deverell."

Dev smiled wolfishly and kissed her hand.  "I am charmed."

Keli didn't react to his blatant flirting.  "Have you been a Herald long?"  She asked politely.

"Six years now.  Did you just arrive?"

"Yes, only a few candlemarks ago."  Keli said honestly and offered a bit of meat to Solaris.

"Your cat's beautiful."  Dev commented.

"And she knows it."  Keli stroked Solaris's head and Solaris gave her a wink.

"What's her name?"  He pressed

"Sola."  Keli shortened Solaris's name.

"Pretty name."  Dev scratched the newly dubbed Sola's ears.

Tris, knowing from Keli's memories who Sola really was, smiled.

"Where are you from?  I can't place your accent."  Dev asked with a flirtatious grin.

"The Empire."  She said, once again not giving the entire truth.

"It must be very different from Valdemar.  At least you speak the language."  Dev commented.

Keli glanced at Tris.  "It would be difficult if I didn't."

"Does your family know you have been Chosen?"  Dev asked.  "Mine thought I had run off until a messenger assured them I was safe and Chosen."

"Yes."  Keli said shortly.

Tris signalled Dev to not continue on that topic.

"So, what do you think of Valdemar so far?"  Dev said, quickly changing the subject from her family.

"It is small, there are more Companions than I thought there would be, but I like it here."  Keli answered.

"If you need any help settling in, please feel free to ask."  Deverell smiled.

"Hey Tris, Dev."  Another Herald, not as handsome as her other two table mates, sat next to her.  "You two should be ashamed, keeping this delightful lady to yourself."  He gave her a welcoming smile.

"Jaime, allow me to introduce Kelisiaori.  Keli, this is Jaime."

"Pleased to meet you.  Please, call me Keli."  Keli smiled as she fell into the 'meet and greet' routine.

"You must be new."  Jaime sat beside her. 

"I just arrived today."  Keli admitted.

"And already you have to deal with Dev."  Jaime offered a bit of meat to Solaris.

"Something along those lines."  Keli met Tristen's eye.

"Most of us are rather curious about you."  Jaime admitted with a friendly grin.  "You are our new lady of mystery."

Keli blushed at that.

_:Making up for lost time?:_  Solaris asked dryly.  _:Three suitors in just one day, and none are interested in your crown.:_

"I am hardly a mystery."  Keli protested.

"Most of us know nothing about you."  Jaime pointed out.  "And you certainly caught our attention with that bang in the Field."

"That was a mistake."  Keli hedged.

The rest of the meal passed quickly with the Heralds talking around her as she watched.  She was drawn by the brotherhood that existed between them.  Rodry had been her father's closest adviser but this camaraderie never exist between them.

_:When did Heralds lose this?:_  She asked Kenyon.

_:They didn't.  Rodry was Chosen more because you needed him than your father.:  _Kenyon explained.

Keli looked down at her plate to hide her stunned expression.  _:For me?:_

_:You needed someone in your life who could be your foundation.  Like Elspeth needed someone to force her to become worthy of being Chosen.  Sometimes the Monarch's Own is less what the current Monarch needs and more what the next Monarch needs.:_  Kenyon explained.

Keli realised Dev was trying to get her attention and turned to him.  "I am sorry, I was thinking."

"Obviously, I asked how long it took you too get to Valdemar."  Dev asked again.

"I gated.  It cut a great deal of time off my trip."  She answered.

Tristen barely suppressed a chuckle.

"I am sorry, but would you mind if I left you gentlemen?  It has been a long day for me."  Keli asked as she stood.

"Not at all.  Perhaps we will see you tomorrow."  Jaime gave Solaris a last scratch as Keli left.

_:You handled that well.:_  Solaris complimented.

"Of course I did.  I was born and bred to."  She reponded with no hint of humour.

_:That isn't what I meant.:_  Solaris gave her a an unmistakably pitying look.

"I don't want your pity, Sola."  Keli turned to her.  "I don't need it.  Pity is the last thing I need from anyone.  I am hanging on by a thread as it is."

_:Very well Empress.  I won't pity you.:_  Solaris said haughtily as they padded down the hall.

"Has the future changed enough yet?"  Keli asked as she sat down at her desk.

_:It will take some time.  I will tell you when you succeeded.  Are you ready for bed now?:_  Solaris hopped up onto the bed.

"I was going to go look for the Karal and Altra you mentioned before, the ones who will have a cat when they see you.  Better to deal with them now, while we have time to explain than later when we are busy."

Solaris levelled a glare at her.  _:Cute.:_

Keli returned her glare.  "I wasn't trying to pun.  Should we go looking for them?"

_:Are you willing to explain where you are from to them?:_

"You can."  Keli said simply.  "Otherwise I am going to have to share my memories again.  It is just too hard to explain everything clearly."

_:We may still need to do that.: _ Solaris hopped onto her lap and the room vanished to be replaced with the Field.

_:They are in the Ekele at the moment.:_

"The what?"

_:You'll see.:_  Solaris lead the way to the strange building with the massive, inverted triangle windows.  

"Am I dressed appropriately for meeting them?"  Keli asked as they reached the doors.

_:Yes.  He is a Priest.  And an excellent one at that.:_  Solaris pushed open the door.

Keli found a small forest inside with tropical plants mixed with native ones.  "Hello?  I am sorry for intruding."

"Are you looking for anyone?"  A young man wearing robes appeared from behind some greenery.  He had a rather distant look in his eyes and was only looking in their general direction.

"I am sorry for disturbing you sir, but are you Karal?"  Keli was taken aback at how young he was.

"Yes, is something wrong?"  Karal asked worriedly.

"Not at the moment, at least, not to the best of my knowledge."  Keli quickly assured him.  "My name is Kelisiaori, Sola thought we should talk.  If you don't mind me asking, is Altra here as well?"

"Altra is currently having something to eat.  You need to speak to him as well?"  Karal asked with no little confusion.

"It would just be easier to explain if I did."  Keli glanced down at Solaris and wondered why he hadn't commented on her yet.

A Firecat, larger than Solaris, stepped around Karal and froze.  Both of their jaws dropped.  A very comical look on for cat.

"You have a Firecat?"  Karal said in disbelief.

"I wouldn't say I have her."  Keli said uncertainly.  "She and Kenyon are the ones who dragged me here." 

"_She?_"  Karal looked even more dubious.

_:Alright, this is truly interesting.:_  Solaris laughed in her mind.

"Perhaps we should sit down."  Keli suggested.

Karal and Altra led her to a pair of benches almost hidden in the greenery.

"I am sorry for dropping this on you so suddenly."  Keli said as she took a seat.  

"How about you begin at the beginning.  To the best of my knowledge there has never been a female Firecat."  Karal still stared vaguely at her but the cat had yet to remove his gaze from Solaris.

"This morning I was seven hundred years or so in the future."  Keli started.  Altra turned his head to study her.  "I am the Empress of Valdemar in that time.  Unfortunately due to corruption in my government we were plunged into a bloody revolution.  When I left, everyone who would support me was being rounded up and shot.  The Guard and Army were also under attack.  I was the last Herald left alive.  Just before I was going to step out and confront some of the rebels Solaris appeared and somehow transported me to the Grove."

Karal was obviously taken aback at the name.  "Solaris?"

_:Yes, Solaris.:_  Solaris responded with a 'cat who ate the canary' look on her features.

Altra was once again staring at Solaris.

"We came back to keep the Empire of Valdemar from ever existing.  The turning point is in the next few years."  Keli hurried to explain.

"That is an incredible burden."  Karal looked concerned.

"Karse becomes part of Valdemar about a century from now so this is as much for your country as for Valdemar."  Keli told him.  "So I am not just trying to rescue Valdemar but Karse as well.

Karal nodded slowly.  "So you are also the Empress of Karse as well?  In your time."

"Yes.  You are taking this better than I thought you would.  Queen Selenay still thinks I have lost my wits."  Keli relaxed when she realised he was taking her seriously.

"A Firecat is powerful proof, and after the Mage Storms, I can believe in time travel."  Karal assured her.

"Mage Storms?  I haven't read of anything called Mage Storms.  But not much of this time survives the Great Fire in Haven."  Keli frowned as she tried to remember anything that could be construed as a mage storm.

"They were…incredible to say the least.  They were great waves of Power that washed over the earth causing huge circles of earth to be changed or replaced."  Karal described.  

"That does not sound pleasant.  It sounds somewhat like what happens when a permanent Portal is collapsed improperly."  Keli thought of the examples she had been shown of the changed earth by Rodry.  Not something she ever wanted to witness on a grand scale.

"Much the same from what I understand, only on a global scale.  We believe that the collapse of many permanent gates combined with a Final Strike and an attack on another mage was the root of the storms.  Have you heard of the Mage Wars?"  Karal leaned forward.  His gaze was focused off to Keli's left.

Finally it dawned on her, he was blind!  "Yes, but I doubt they are the ones you mean.  The ones I know of haven't happened yet."  She answered, no longer being put off by the lack of eye contact.

"The one I mean happened well over two thousand years ago."  Karal explained.

"That long?"  Keli was suddenly just a little glad that in her time they did not have such thorough records, she would have been in that history class for all eternity.

"As strange as this sounds, I am glad you are willing to try and change the future.  Altra tells me you may cease to exist if you succeed."  Karal said with respect.  "Most would not be willing to chance non-existence."

"That may be but millions of people will survive and wars will be averted, that is worth the risk.  I better return."  Before Keli could stand Solaris transported them both back to her room.

_:Where did you learn to tell such brilliant half truths?:_  Solaris asked.

"From my father."  Keli stretched out on the bed.  "You enjoyed seeing them shocked like that."

_:Of course I did.  Altra has an annoying habit of acting all-knowing.:_  Solaris stretched out next to her and rested her head on Keli's arm.

"I never saw that particular expression on a cat before."  Keli managed a small smile.

_:And you didn't even need to share your memories.:_  Solaris observed.  _:He will mention it in his next report to the Son of the Sun.  Another small change, but a change.:_

"I know.  I was hoping to avoid having to show him my memories.  It is incredibly personal to let someone be that close."  Keli absently scratched Solaris' head.

Solaris purred, it was much louder than the purr of a smaller cat.  _:Why did you do that with Tris then?:_

"I am not certain, it just felt safe to do it."  Keli shrugged, she didn't feel up to analyzing what she was feeling at the moment.  There was no way she could maintain her composure if she did.

Solaris seemed to smile.

Keli stared the ceiling trying not to think but failed miserably.  She and Selene used to talk in the evening about everything from what her classes covered to the council.  Sometimes she and Rodry played games of hounds and hinds late into the night discussing the latest laws and petitions to be presented to her or her father.  

Keli blinked back tears.

_:Princess, you should let yourself cry.:_   Kenyon said, his voice as full of mourning as she was.

_:They didn't deserve that.:_  She started to sob silently.  

_:I know.  We both lost people we love today.:_  Kenyon sent her assurances.  __

Keli rolled onto her side, dislodging Solaris.  _:Why did it happen?:_

Kenyon heaved a mental sigh.  _:I can't answer that.  No one can.:_

_:I always thought they would always be there.  I wanted to tell Rodry that I loved him but I kept delaying.:_  Tears flowed faster down her cheeks, soaking her pillow.

_:He felt the same.:_  Kenyon assured her.  _:He felt guilty because he had practically raised you and here he was desiring you.:_

Keli felt a measure to solace.  _:I wish I had told him.  Selene always said I should, but I couldn't work up the courage.:_

_:Neither could he.  He treasured the dance you shared last month.:_  Kenyon's mindvoice sounded strained.  __

_:So did I.:_   Keli curled up so her knees were almost to her chest and her hands under her head.  Rodry had looked like a hero that night wearing his white uniform.  The age difference made no difference to her, it never had.  Keli knew she had looked regal that night in the slim, off the shoulder, white dress with her hair arranged in an elaborate style.  He had asked her to dance when she had sought a corner to take a breather.

His extended hand and beloved face was the last image in her mind as she slipped off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_~ Chapter 5 ~_

Keli woke with a pounding headache, a mouth that tasted foul and a warm body was pressed against her back.  Her open window flooded the room with early morning light.  Forcing her to squint as she turned over to see who she was sharing her bed with.  A pair of too blue eyes in a furry face.  Yesterday's events came flooding back to her.

_:Are you ready to greet the dawn?:_  Solaris asked as she stood and stretched, extending claws worthy of a great predator and yawning to reveal a matching set of teeth.

Keli sat up and discovered somehow in the night her tunic and skirt had been removed and she had been tucked under the blankets.

"Did you do this?"  She asked, bleary eyed.

_:No.:_  Solaris hopped to the ground.  _:Tris did.  Of course he asked that I not tell you.:_

"Well, thank you for telling me."  Keli slipped from the bed.

_:He left you a fresh uniform on the chair.:_  Solaris said as she vanished in a patch of sunlight.

Keli changed slowly and sat at the desk.  She felt even worse today than she did the day before.  She had wished that yesterday had only been a dream.  That she would wake up in her own bed with Rodry waiting for her at the breakfast table.  But she was still in this small room, in the past without Selene.  

Everything was gone.

A soft knock interrupted her thought's downward spiral.

"Come in."  Keli forced herself to sit upright.

Talia opened the door.  "How are you holding up?"  She asked as she closed the door.

"Well enough."  Keli shrugged listlessly.  She did not want to deal with anyone at the moment.

Talia gave her a look of pity.  Keli felt the tears welling up, but forced them down.

"I am an Empath.  I know you are at the breaking point."  Talia sat across from her on the bed.  "I can Feel your grief from the other side of the palace."

"I will be fine."  Keli insisted but there wasn't much force behind her words.

Talia gave her a look saying she knew better.  "Why don't you tell me?"  She urged softly.

The tears started to well up again.  She could barely breathe around the lump in her throat.  She met Talia's gaze.  She could see the concern in her eyes.  There was something about Talia that reminded her of Rodry.  

Keli tried to find the words but none came to her.  Reaching out she rested her fingertips on Talia's temples and showed her everything.  

It took Talia several minutes to recover.  Her eyes filled with understanding were more than Keli could bear.  The tears poured down Keli's cheeks, but she made no sound.  Talia gathered her close and let her cry herself out.  Keli couldn't stop the sobs when they came.

Eventually Talia sent Keli back into slumber with a touch of her mind.

With a last concerned glance Talia went in search of the Queen.

"You look rather shaken."  Selenay commented when she saw Talia's pale face.

"I was just talking to Kelisiaori."  Talia explained as she clasped her hands behind her back, trying to still their quaking.

"The woman who claimed she was from the future?"  Selenay asked, her tone held a note of derision.

"Yes.  She was radiating grief and loss so badly I couldn't shield it out so I went to see her.  Everything she told you is true."  Talia sat on a serviceable chair.  "It is worse than she said.  She lost her father, her lifebond, and her Companion, all in a very short time.  I am surprised she hasn't death willed herself."

"But she arrived with a Companion."  Selenay said confused.

"He was the King's Own Companion.  Her own Companion severed the bond between them because she couldn't travel back in time.  Kenyon chose her immediately after but she is struggling against the bond."  Talia explained, her hands were still shaking.

"Perhaps it would be better to let her choose her own fate."  Selenay suggested reluctantly.

"I think we should try to keep her alive.  I am certain her Companion wanted to keep her alive for more than a couple days when he Chose her.  We have seen many Heralds that have survived their Companions until their duty is complete.  If she was only meant to survive until she gave you the message of 'fix the treaty' he would not have Chosen her."  Talia said.  "I don't know what to do for her though.  It is almost like she is half gone already.  If I were in her place and had just lost Dirk and Rolan I don't know what I would do or how I would survive."

~*~

Keli was in her palace, in her time.  Everything seemed at a distance, like she couldn't touch it.  She was wore the white velvet dress she had worn to the ball just weeks before.  Unseeing eyes of the paintings that hung on the halls stared at her as she passed.

It was odd that the Palace would be so empty.  There were normally servants or politicians cluttering the hall.  She dismissed the silence as she slowly walked through the halls.

"Rodry?"  She called as she wandered the halls.  "Selene?"

Only the echo of her own voice reached her.  Slowly she made her way through the empty halls.  Once outside she started towards the Field.

She saw two white figures walking towards her.

"Selene, Rodry!"  She called and ran to them, her heart light.

Rodry smiled when she approached.  "Hey Sia."

Selene tossed her mane and pranced in place, sending her a warm, wordless greeting.

Just as she was about to reach them agony tore through her body, causing her to double over.  When she looked back up Selene and Rodry lay on the grass, their eyes vacant and lifeless.  Scarlet blossoms forming on their pristine white chests.

"No!"  Keli screamed as she ran to their sides.

~*~

Talia could feel miasma of loss and depression when she entered the Collegium.  It felt like a vice on her chest it was so strong.  She quickly ran up the stairs and found Keli still asleep but obviously the source of the pain.

"Keli, wake up."  Talia called as she shook Keli's shoulder and tried to reach her with her mind.

Suddenly Talia found herself standing in the Field.  Keli was next to her, kneeling between the bodies of Selene and Rodry, sobbing.

"Keli."  Talia tried to block out the overwhelming feeling of loss.  "Look at me."

Keli didn't even acknowledge her presence when Talia touched her shoulder.

~*~

Tristen pushed his way through the people who had gathered around Keli's door.  It was obvious that none of the gathered Heralds or trainees knew what was happening.

"What is going on?"  He asked Deverell, who was closest to the door.

"I don't know.  We can't wake Keli or Talia."  He looked concerned.

"Has someone sent for Healers?"  Tris asked.

"Yes, but they haven't arrived yet.  I was coming to see if she would care for some help getting settled when I saw the crowd."  Deverell explained.

Tristen forced his way in the door and through the gathered people and sat next to the two women.  It looked to him like Talia was in a trance and Keli was much too tense to just be sleeping.  He touched Keli's hand and was stunned to find to hot to the touch.

_:Sia, are you all right?:_  He mind called.

She didn't answer. 

A Healer pushed him aside and tried to revive the women.  "What on earth happened to them?"

Tristen scrambled out of the way but tried to stay close to the pair.  "I think Keli has them both trapped within her mind.  Yesterday she showed me her memories; I think she has done the same thing, only unintentionally."

"How did she do that?"  The Healer demanded as he felt for a pulse.

"I don't know."  Tristen admitted. 

"What Gifts does she have?"  The Healer questioned without looking up.

"She is an Adept and she is a Firestarter, that's all I know."  Tristen struggled to answer.

The Healer considered the options.  "She may be a projective empath, I believe they could do something like this.  Do you think you could reach her again?"

Tristen consider it for a moment.  "Possibly."  

~*~

Talia had given up trying to reach Keli when Tristen appeared.

"What happened?"  She asked him.

"I don't know."  Tristen admitted.  "The Healer isn't certain either."

"I have tried reaching her but she is locked in.  As far as I can tell this is a dream."  Talia gestured to the surrounding field that was disturbingly different from what he knew.

"We have to stop her.  The Healer thinks she is trying to kill herself."  Tristen said urgently.

Talia wasn't surprised.  "I have tried to reach her but she doesn't acknowledge me."

Tris stepped over the prone body of the man he knew was Rodry and knelt before Keli.  "Sia, can you hear me?  Please, just look up at me."

Keli seemed to stiffen and looked up.  Her eyes were wide and the look in them tore his heart.  It was a look of almost crazed grief.

"Rodry."  She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

Tris pulled her into his arms.  "Sia, you have us trapped.  You have to let go."  He said urgently.

Keli pulled back a bit, enough that he could see her face, eyes seemed clearer than before.

Suddenly they were back in her room.  Tristen gasped for air as if he had holding his breath.  Talia sat back and rubbed her temples and groaned softly.  "Is she awake?"

Keli opened her eyes.  "I am awake."

"How are you feeling?"  The Healer demanded.

"I'm fine."  Keli sat up and looked around.  Her room was filled with strangers.  "I get the feeling something is wrong."

"I got caught in your dream."  Talia admitted.  

Keli pulled herself upright, confusion written on her features.  "How?"  

"We were hoping you could tell us."  The healer said ruefully.

"Could it be the same thing you did to share your memories?"  Tristen suggested.

Keli frowned slightly.  "Possibly.  But I have only done it deliberately before, never by accident."

"What exactly do you do to share memories?"  Talia asked.

"It's a little hard to explain.  I open a channel between us and then bring that memory to the fore."  Keli grappled for words, she never had to describe it before.

"Do you both experience the memories?"  The Healer pressed as he took her temperature with the back of his hand, it had blessedly returned too normal.

"Yes but the other person experiences them as if it were first hand.  To me it is just a memory."  Keli answered obediently.

"What Gift do you use to do it?"  He continued to query.

"I am not exactly certain.  I just know I can." Keli was rapidly losing patience.  "If you'll excuse me, Kenyon is probably about to come out of his skin from lack of grooming."  Keli brushed away his hands.  She was in no mood to answer a thousand questions.

Everyone moved out of the way as she strode out the door and toward the stables.

Tristen was the only one who followed her.  "Sia wait."

"I have to groom Kenyon."  Keli continued on.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes.  I am sorry it happened."  Keli didn't pause.

Tristen stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop.  Keli crossed her arms and waited for him to say his piece.

"Sia, is there anything I can do?  I don't like just watching you go through this."  Tristen asked earnestly.

"Tristen-" Keli started.

"Don't push me away little Empress."  He pleaded.

Keli blinked back tears.  "I am not trying to push you away and please don't call me that."

"You are trying to keep us all away."  Tristen pointed out.  "You let us get close then you push us away and become the Ice Princess again.  You won't even let Kenyon get close.  How do you think he is feeling?  He lost friends and his Chosen yesterday too.  He probably feels as bad as you do."

Keli dropped her hands to her sides and drew herself to her full height.  "I am not used to having people hover around me."

"We aren't hovering."  Tristen protested.

"I woke up with a dozen people in my room."  Keli's voice started to rise.  "I don't know about your past, but I have fought tooth and nail to keep people out of my personal life and I am not about to change now."

"If you want privacy we do understand!"  Tristen assured her. 

"If you two are through making a scene, perhaps you could get out of the doorway."  Elspeth commented behind Keli.

"Not a problem."  Keli said and stepped around Tris and continued on.

"That sounded like an interesting conversation."  Elspeth commented.

"It was."  Tristen sighed.  

"How is she settling in?"  Elspeth asked curiously.

"She isn't."  Tristen frowned as he followed Keli.


	6. Chapter 6

_~ Chapter 6 ~_

Kenyon was standing in his stall when Keli finally found him.  He said nothing as she gathered grooming brushes and set to work on his coat.  She was so immersed in her task she didn't notice when Tristen started grooming Kenyon's other side.

"I'm sorry if I am hovering."  Tris said suddenly.

Keli jumped and dropped her brush.  "How long have you been there?"

"I thought you were ignoring me."  Tristen admitted sheepishly.

Keli shook her head and willed her heart to slow down.  "I am just used to being alone in the Stable.  I am sorry if I am a little on edge."

Keli bent to pick up the brush and started grooming Kenyon again.  She watched Tristen more than she watched what she was brushing.  In her dream she had thought he was Rodry at first, even though he looked like Tristen.  It was more than just his calling her Sia.  Little Empress and Ice Princess were also names Rodry used for her for that matter.

Keli paused and stared at Tristen.  _:Solaris?:_  She called.

The Firecat walked nonchalantly in the door.

_:Are you the Solaris, the one who is currently the leader of Karse?:_  Keli asked directly.

If Solaris had eyebrows they would have risen in shock.  _:Why do you ask?:_

_:I want to know if Reincarnation is possible.:_  Keli didn't break eye contact with the Cat.

_:Why ask me?:_  Solaris stalled.

Keli levelled her best imperious gaze on Sola.  _:Because I am more likely to get a straight answer out of you than Kenyon.:_

_:Are you going to give up?:_  Soalris asked with a sigh.

_:No.:_  Kali answered honestly.

Kenyon lipped at her tunic and suddenly her head felt a little funny.

"Hmm, odd."  She frowned.  She had the distinct impression that she had just forgot something.

"What?"  Tristen looked up with concern.

"I just forgot something.  This is going to bug me for days."  Keli resumed brushing.  "I rarely forget something."

Solaris padded around the stall until she was under Kenyon's nose.  _:She may have found some comfort.:_  She commented only to the Companion.

_:You know exactly where she was going with that line of questioning.:_  Kenyon defended himself.

_:She may be feeling guilty for all the people who will not be born because of her actions.  Knowing they would still exist would give her some peace.:_  Solaris insisted.

_:Perhaps.  However, she wouldn't stop there.  She beats an idea to death before surrendering it.  You haven't been with her these last few years.  This is the eighth time she has almost come up with the truth.:_  Kenyon responded, exasperated.

_:Poor horse, he Chose a genius.:_  Solaris laughed.  _:Honestly, she isn't bonding with you very well.:_

Kenyon hung his head slightly.  _:I know.  She doesn't realise she is blocking me out.:_

_:What can you do?:_  Solaris asked and looked up at the silent Keli.

_:I don't know.:  _Kenyon sighed.

"Do you need some help with your Companion?"  Keli asked as they finished with Kenyon.

"I already groomed her but she says she would like to meet you."  Tris led her outside where a delicate mare was waiting.

"Sia, this is Caewen."  Tristen introduced.

"I am pleased to meet you Caewen."  Keli greeted the Companion.

Caewen dipped her head in greeting.

"She says that she is just as pleased to meet you."  Tris relayed with a laugh that told Keli that wasn't all she said.

"This has changed a great deal."  Keli surveyed the field.

"How so?"  Tristen surveyed their surroundings.

"The Collegiums were all gone.  The palace was much larger.  The stables were torn down a century ago.  There weren't nearly as many people living here."  Keli listed off.

"Home sick?"  Tristen asked.

"A little."  Keli shrugged.  Tristen knew she was lying.

"Shall we go for a ride?"  Tris suggested hoping to take her mind off the differences.

Keli shook her head.  "No.  I should go speak to Teren.  It was nice meeting you Caewen.  See you later Tristen."

Tristen watched as she walked away.

_:She is very nice.:_  Caewen commented.  _:I like her.:_

"So do I."  Tris stroked Caewen's neck absently.  "I like her a great deal."

_:Hard to compete with a memory.:_  Caewen commented knowledgably.  _:We leave tomorrow.:_

"I know."  Tris sighed.  "I wonder if she'll still be here a year from now."

~*~

Tristen was checking his bags one last time before going to lunch when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."  He called absently.

"I need to speak with you."  Teren opened the door.  "Would you mind if you don't go on Circuit immediately?"

"Why?  Is this about Keli?"  Tristen guessed.

"Yes."  Teren was looking rather frazzled.  "I still don't understand where she is from or how she got here."

"It is rather hard to believe."  Tristen agreed.

"The long and short of it is we feel she needs someone here and the only one she has trusted so far is you."  Teren ran his hand through his hair and started to pace.  "Elspeth says she has unbelievable mage potential and if she lost control of it she could easily destroy Haven."

"So you want me to remain to keep her balanced?"  Tris clarified.

"Something along those lines.  Talia doesn't think she is ready to deal with a class yet, so we would appreciate it if you could start her teaching."  Teren explained.

"I am not a teacher."  Tristen protested.  "I'll give it my best go but I don't know how effective I'll be."

"That is the best we can do for now."  Teren sighed.  "I have never heard of any Herald trying to reject her Companion.  I wish I knew what to do about her."

Tristen thought for a moment.  "Perhaps if she spent more time with her Companion and away from Haven.  Every time she sees something that reminds her of her home she withdraws."

"Where would you recommend taking her?"  Teren asked.

"My brother has a massive library, she could start studying there.  He has been asking that I go for a visit."  Tristen suggested after a moment's thought.

Teren nodded slowly.  "That could work.  Give her a chance to adjust to Valdemar."

"I'll talk to her if you want."  Tristen offered.

"Thank you.  I'll leave it up to you two as to when you leave."  Teren said gratefully.

Tristen dumped the contents his bags on his bed and started to repack.  He would need more than just uniforms for visiting his brother and he wouldn't need soap and such.

By the time the lunch bell rang he was completely repacked and went in search of Keli.  He found her in the library half way through reading a heavy tome of history.

"Hitting the books already?"  He asked as he took a seat across from her.

"Teren isn't certain when he can fit me in to a class but I see no harm in some studying ahead."  Keli said explained.

Tristen leaned forward and was shocked to see what page number she was on.  "Have you read that far already?"

"I am a speed reader."  She explained.  "It became a necessity if I was going to read everything I needed to and still have time to sleep."

Tristen decided to change the subject before she had a chance to withdraw again.  "I am making a trip home, would you care to join me?  I already cleared it with Teren."

Keli immediately shook her head.  "I wouldn't want to impose."

"You could use a break before having to face classes and I would welcome some company.  And the Midsummer break is in just a week or two, there wouldn't be any classes then."  Tristen cajoled.

Keli hesitated.  "If you are certain I wouldn't be in the way."

"You won't be."  Tristen assured her.

"I could use them time to study."  She closed the book.

"My brother is going to adore you."  Tris laughed.

"He is bookish?"  Keli asked.

"He has a massive library where he spends at least half his day there.  The other half is in the Salle."  Tristen explained.

"He sounds interesting."  Keli noticed the fond note in his voice, obviously the brothers were close.  "I hate to ask a favour, but is it possible for you to accompany me into the city this afternoon?"

Tristen was taken aback at the request.  "Why?"

Keli blushed.  "I am a little uncomfortable in the uniforms."

"Is it the lack of colour?"  Tristen asked, he thought she looked good in the uniforms but he noticed women tended to have different notions of what looked good on them.

"No.  It's nothing like that.  I am used to wearing white every time I am official.  It's partly the fit and I just don't feel right wearing them.  Sola had the foresight to sneak some jewels into the packs, I can sell those to pay for the clothing."  Keli explained.

"We can go after lunch.  Speaking of which, the bell should ring in a few minutes."

Keli glanced at her watch.  "You're right."

"What is that?"  Tristen gestured to her watch.

"My watch, basically a little clock."  Keli offered it to him.

"I thought they needed pendulums to keep accurate time."  He examined her watch and returned it.

"Not in my time."  Keli replaced the watch.  She hauled the book back to its place on the shelf and replaced it.

Tristen let her lead the way down the stairs just as the bell rang.

Keli chose a seat in the corner away from many of the other students.

"What is your family like?"  Keli asked.

"My parents died years ago.  Before I was Chosen my brother was raising me, he is rather absent-minded but when you get him going on some of his pet subjects he won't stop for candlemarks.  Just a warning, one is history."  Tristen warned.

Keli grimaced.  "I know if you don't understand history, you are doomed to repeat it, but I really dislike history classes."

Tris laughed.  "Don't worry, our history classes are actually very interesting.  Almost like listening to the Bards tell tales."

"Bards?"  Keli asked dubiously.  "I know I am going to sound foolish, but what is a bard?"

Tris was taken aback.  "You don't have bards?"

"No."  Keli admitted.

"Well, they are musicians, but they are much more than that."  Tristen tried to explain.  "You'd have to hear them to understand."

"I wonder how many other things I need to know about."  Keli said absently.

"You probably have as much to teach us as we have to teach you, like your watch.  Keep that away from the Artificers or it will go missing very quickly." 

Keli glanced at her watch.  "I could just tell them it is magic."

"Knowing them they would still want to take it apart."  Tristen cautioned.

Keli pulled her sleeve down to cover her watch.  "I'll be certain to keep it out of sight then."

"Are you trying to hide her again?"  Deverell sat down next to Tris.

Tristen felt a stab of jealousy towards his friend.  

"We aren't hiding.  Tristen is helping me by explaining some of the differences of Valdemar."  Keli explained.

"Like what?"  Dev asked.

"Can you explain what Bards are?"  Keli asked.

Deverell pondered it for a moment.  "Well, they are musicians but-"

"But they are more than that."  Keli finished.  "That is exactly what Tris said."

"It is a little hard to explain."  Dev admitted.  "What other questions do you have?"

"What do you use to tell time?  What is your currency based on?  What are the main forms of communication?  How wide spread is crime and where is it concentrated?  What are the Healing gifts?"  Keli started.

Dev stopped her before she continued.  "I think Tris is better at answering these questions." 

Tris nearly choked on his food.  "Oh, I doubt I could answer the majority of those questions.  We use special marked candles and clocks, but clocks are very expensive.  Our currency is based on the value of metals, silver, gold copper and such.  The rest you would be better off asking Talia or maybe Kyril."

"How about-" Keli started.

"Do you think we can answer it?"  Tris stopped her.

Keli sighed.  He was right.  "Very well.  What does the Heralds training cover?"

"You don't ask little questions, do you?"  Dev laughed.

"There is history, law, jurisprudence, geography, and weapons.  All of them go more in depth than you can imagine."  Tris explained.

"Not to mention mathematics, and courtly manners."  Deverell added.

"I have a great deal to cover then."  Keli commented.

_:Before you go running back to the library, would you mind sharing?:_  Solaris looked up at her from under the table.

"I wondered where you were."  Keli greeted her and offered her some bacon.

Solaris gave her a 'mysterious cat' look and accepted the treat.

"Your cat again?  I have never heard of any other trainee bringing a pet."  Dev commented.

"Would you argue with a cat that size?"  Tris asked.

Solaris took the seat next to Keli.  _:Of course not, only a fool would argue with me.:_  She said imperiously.

"Well, I have to get going.  I have a class now.  See you two later."  Dev bid them farewell.

"Are you done?"  Tristen asked.

"Yes."  Keli pushed away her plate then looked down at Sola, "Are you done?"

_:Don't you worry about me, the other students will share.:_  Solaris teased as they left.

"You have a saddle, right?"  Tristen asked hopefully.

"Yes, I brought my own."  Keli assured him.

Caewen and Kenyon were waiting outside the stables for them.  They each retrieved their saddles and bridles and tacked up their Companions.

Keli noticed Tris casting questioning glances at her odd saddle.

"It was designed for me."  She explained.  "It doesn't fit Kenyon as well as it should.  I'll have to see about having a new saddle made for him."

_:It fits well enough.:_  Kenyon assured her.  _:I am certain Tristen could show you how to fix it later.:_

"Kenyon suggests I ask you for help with fitting the saddle to him."  Keli swung into the saddle.

"We can do that later."  Tristen followed suit.  "It shouldn't take us long to get to the shop."

Keli was honestly amazed at the differences in Haven.  The buildings were packed tightly together and if the roads weren't so wide no light would reach the street because the buildings were so tall.  She wondered what the architects were on when they created the additions to these houses.  Whatever it was it should be banned.

"Are we going in the circle?"  She asked after a while.

"The road spirals around the city.  It is a defensive measure."  Tristen explained.  The longer they take to get to the palace the longer we have to prepare.

"Interesting.  My Haven has more twists and turns and shows a total lack of forethought."  Keli commented.

"Originally Haven was designed so if we were attacked everyone could seek shelter in the city and hopefully the walls and the road would keep the invaders out."  Tristen explained.

"There are more walls?  I guess because we were in the heart of an empire by then and we weren't thinking in terms of a defensible city."  Keli 

"There's the jewellery shop."  Tris pointed ahead of them.

"Good."  They dismounted in front of the store.  Keli had the gems she was willing to sell in a pouch under her tunic.

The shopkeeper smiled a greeting.  "What business would two Heralds have with a jewellery store?"  She asked genially.

"I have some jewellery to sell."  Keli said honestly.  She pulled the plain necklace out of the pouch.  While finely made, it was not very creative or remarkable.  It was links of fine gold with small emeralds set inside each link.

"Finely made."  The jeweller examined the gems with her instruments.  "Quality gems too."

_:Ask for 30 gold.:_  Kenyon urged.  _:Don't go lower than 25.:_

"How much do you want?"  The jeweller asked returning the necklace.

"Thirty gold pieces."  Keli said.

"It isn't worth half that."  The jeweller argued.  "I can't go over fifteen gold."

Tristen watched, amazed, as Keli bargained like a horse trader and got twenty-seven gold pieces for the jewellery.

"Where did you learn that?"  Tris asked once they were outside.

"I used to own some horses."  Keli paused for her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Sia, watch out!"  Tris called just as Keli was knocked down so hard she saw stars.


	7. Chapter 7

_~ Chapter 7 ~_

Keli quickly recovered and grabbed the small body that was sprawled over her.

"Don't let that brat go, Herald."  A man in dark blue huffed up to them.

Keli didn't release her grip as she stood.  Looking down she saw a grubby child struggling against her grip.  

"I'll take him."  The watchman reached for the child.

"No."  Keli said firmly, not looking away from the child.  They stopped struggling and looked up at her with bright, fear filled green eyes.  "Give me the pouch."

The child tried to struggle again.  "No."

"Give it to me."  Keli lowered the tone of her voice and infused it with a command.

Reluctantly the child gave her the pouch, Keli's own.

"Is there anything else this child has stolen?"  Keli asked the guard.

"No.  She is just where she isn't supposed to be."  The watchman tried to explain.

"And since when is any area of Haven forbidden to her people?"  Keli asked coolly.  "You may leave; I will make certain there are no more missing purses."

 The watchman nodded and reluctantly backed away.

Keli waited until the watchman was out of sight before turning back to the child.  "Are you alright?"

"What's it matter to you?"  The child said stubbornly.

"It matters to me because I don't wish to see you injured."  Keli said calmly.  "Now relax."

The child reluctantly stilled.

"You can't have been on the street for very long."  Keli commented. 

"What are you going to do?"  The child stuck their chin out stubbornly.

"For a start, a bath."  Keli easily picked the child up and set them on the saddle and swung up.  "Tris, I hope you don't mind if we take a bit of a detour."

"What's your plan?"  Tris asked as he mounted Caewen.

"Do you know of an inn we can stop at and purchase a hot bath?"

"We can use my brother's town house."

Keli and the now meek thief followed.  Keli kept her arm around their waist to make certain they didn't escape.

"This house is ugly."  The thief commented as Tris dismounted.

Keli felt them tense to run so when she dismounted she didn't release her grasp.  "No accounting for taste of one's ancestor."

Tris knocked on the door and spoke with the servant who answered the door.  "I hope you know what you are doing."  He said when he returned to her side.  "They are running a hot bath now."

"What if I don't want a bath?"  The thief protested and tried to wriggled out of Keli's grasp.

"Don't you?"  Keli asked softly.

The thief said nothing.  The three of them made their way up the stairs to the third level.

"You do have running water, right?"  Keli asked hopefully.

"Hot and cold."  Tristen assured her.

"Good."  Keli relaxed.

"Perhaps I should take him in."  Tristen offered and reached out to take the child.

"Her."  Keli corrected.

"What?"  Tristen stared her in confusion.

"Her, our little thief is a female."  Keli explained.

"How'd you know?"  The thief squawked. 

"You are too pretty to be a boy."  Keli explained.  "There are towels in there, right?"

"There is plenty."  Tris assured her.

"Excellent."  Keli led the thief in to the bathing room and closed the door.

Releasing the girl's arm she leaned against the door.

"Why did you do that?"  The child said obstinately.

"I am not exactly certain, but I always follow my instincts and this time they told me it was important to keep you from getting into trouble.  Do you need some help undressing?"  Keli offered.

The girl looked longingly at the steaming water.

"I won't jump you."  Keli assured her.

The girl quickly shed her clothes and scrambled into the bath.  

"Need some help?"  Keli pulled her tunic over her head so she was only wearing the soft under shirt.

The girl nodded as she shivered with delight at the hot water.  Where the water touched the grimy skin patches of pale flesh were revealed.

Keli hoped they had a lot of hot water, this was going to take a while.

~*~

Tris was reading in the library when Keli returned with the thief.  The young girl had red hair that curled in fat ringlets, pale skin, and massive green eyes.  She was barely eight years old and looked much younger wearing cast off clothing he recognized from his own childhood.  Keli however was rather damp and her shirt clung to her skin in a rather intriguing manner.  He set aside his book and stood to greet them. 

"Fyn, this is Herald Tristen.  Tris, this is Fyn."  Keli introduced.

"Pleased to meet you Fyn."  Tris set his book aside and offered her his hand.

"You are really a Herald?"  Fyn asked, her attitude gone, as she accepted his hand and pumped it vigorously.

"Oh, there's the little one."  The portly cook appeared in the doorway.  "Come with me and I'll fix you some cookies and milk."

"Really?"  Fyn's eyes lit up and dashed off with the cook.

"I thought you were losing your wits for a minute there."  Tris admitted.  "Why did you scoop her up?"

"It's a little hard to explain."  Keli looked around for a safe place to sit.  "Sometimes when I touch people I get a feeling.  When I touched her I got the feeling that she was scared and alone, and that she hadn't eaten in days.  How could I ignore that?"  

"So you scooped her up and rescued her."  Tris grinned this time.

Keli nodded.  "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all.  I didn't want her dragged off anymore than you did, I just wasn't exactly certain how to manage it."  Tristen confessed.

"I find giving orders works well."  Keli admitted.

"You are very good at giving them.  So what are we going to do with her now?"  Tristen gestured for Keli to have a seat.

"I hadn't thought of that yet."  Keli divulged.  

"Hey Keli, look at the size of these cookies!"  Fyn burst back into the room waving a cookie the size of her face that was already missing a few bites.

"Those are massive."  Keli agreed.

Fyn perched herself on the couch next to Tris.  "Is this your house?"

"No, it belongs to my brother."  Tristen explained.

"Give back the box."  Keli ordered.

Fyn scowled and produced the ornate box and gave it to Tris.  "How does she do that?"

"I don't know."  Tris admitted as he accepted the box.

Keli's brow creased in thought as she paced the length of the room.

"What's wrong with her?"  Fyn asked quietly.

"She is trying to decide what to do with you?"  Tris admitted.  

Fyn shook her head in protest.  "The bath and cookie were nice but I am fine."

"Fyn, if we brought you to the palace with us, would you refrain from pocketing knick knacks?"  Keli asked finally.

"The palace?"  Fyn gaped.

"Yes."  Keli smiled again.  

"Don't worry, I won't nobble anything!"  Fyn cried as she tossed the half eaten cookie on Tris' lap and ran to give Keli a hug.  "I don't want to go to one of them flesh sellers."

"I won't let that happen."  Keli assured her as she stroked the bright curls.

Fyn grinned.

"Now then.  I am still damp if you two don't mind, I would like to finish our errand."  Keli said as she absently stroked Fyn's hair.

~*~

Fyn was perched behind Keli happily chatting away.  Everything around them was new and interesting, the birds, the trees, even the road.  Tris listened indulgently but Keli rode in silence.

"How do they make the fields?"  Fyn asked.  "How come there are so many trees?  Can all horses go this fast?"

Tristen patiently answered all her questions to the best of his ability.

"Keli, are you alright?"  Fyn asked after several candlemarks of silence from Keli.

"I'm fine."  Keli smiled reassuringly.

"Why are you so quiet?"  Fyn pressed.

"I'm just thinking."  Keli assured them.  "How long until we reach your brother's estate?"

"Less than a candlemark."  Tris assured them.  "I imagine both of you are getting a little sore."

Fyn nodded.  

"I doubt either of us is used to riding long distances."  Keli confirmed.  "Normally the only long riding I did was parades."

"Were there many?"  Tristen asked, judging from her expression they were not her favourite past time.

"Every time I entered a new town."  Keli nodded.  

"You were in parades?"  Fyn asked eagerly.

"To my regret, yes.  They are not fun."  Keli assured her.

Fyn looked disappointed.

"Hold on."  Keli warned and asked Kenyon to show his parade walk. 

It only took a few jolting steps for Fyn to agree that it wouldn't be fun to ride like that for very long.

"It looks impressive."  Tris commented.

"Care to try it?"  Keli asked.

"No."  Tris laughed.

"Is that your brother's other house?"  Fyn leaned to the side to look past Keli.

Below them was a castle that date back almost to Founding.  It was made with a warm golden stone and unlike many other old castles it had massive windows.  The outer wall had long been removed so it sat in the middle of a park with artful copses and what appeared to be a hedge maze and two babbling brooks.  There were also several winding paths and terraced flowerbeds.

"It's beautiful."  Keli said honestly.

Tristen couldn't agree more.  "His wife was an avid gardener."  

"Was?  Did she die?"  Keli asked.

"Yes, she died in the war with Ancar."  Tris' face darkened.  "She was a wonderful woman."

Keli refrained from asking who Ancar was.  Obviously her death still bothered Tris.

"Is he a prince?"  Fyn asked, still in awe.

"No, just a lord."  Tris recovered his normal good nature.

_:Those are the Elluen Ruins.:_  Kenyon commented.

_:Its is horrible that such a beautiful castle fell to ruins.:_  Keli answered.  _:What do you think of Fyn?:_

_:She is a darling, but why did you bring her along?:_

_:It felt right.  Sounds silly doesn't it.:_

_:Selene always said she placed more faith in your 'feelings' then she placed in researched guesses.:_  Kenyon said with a hint of sadness.

_:She swore she would never play cards against me.:_  Keli smiled ruefully.  _:Gods, I miss her.:_

"You look sad again."  Fyn commented.

"It's nothing."  Keli assured her.

"There's my brother."  Tris pointed out the figure walking towards them.  "I hope he hasn't been waiting for us."

The figure waved when he realised he had been seen.  They soon caught up with him.  Tris leaped off Caewen's back and pulled his brother into a hug.  

"I thought you had a Circuit."  His brother said.

"Plans were changed.  I hope you don't us turning up on such short notice." Tris asked.

"Not a problem at all.  Your letter didn't say much however."

"Allow me to introduce Keli and Fyn.  Fyn is the short one.  Sia, Fyn, this is my brother, Kevyn."  Tris introduced.

"Pleased to meet you."  Keli said warmly.  "I hope we aren't intruding."

"Not at all.  I am glad to meet both of you."  Kevyn greeted them.

Keli dismounted and helped Fyn down.

"Is that your castle?"  Fyn asked Kevyn.  "How old is it?  Does anyone else live there?" 

As Kevyn answered Fyn's endless questions Tristen and Keli trailed behind silently.

Keli could see the strong resemblance, both had dark brown hair, both were tall, and both had brilliant blue eyes.  However, where Tristen was handsome his brother was rather homely.  She instinctively liked Kevyn, there was a thoughtfulness and kindness about him that he shared with Tris.

Fyn seemed to sense the same thing and had already latched on to the lord.  

"Fyn seems to be enjoying her adventure."  Tris commented.

"I am glad we found her.  She is a darling."  Keli said affectionately.

Tristen was pleased to see her smile again.  It appeared the thief was just what the Healer ordered for Keli.  "I am surprised she trusts us so completely."

"She hadn't been on her own very long otherwise she would not have trusted us.  She was living with her sister up until a few weeks ago.  Unfortunately her sister died in child birth."  Keli had the entire story from the night before.  Fyn had happily chattered late into the night and since she was sleeping on Keli's floor at the time Keli listened late into the night.

Tristen frowned at this bit of news.  "What about her sister's husband?"

"She had none.  Her sister was a lady's maid.  According to Fyn, she was turned off when she couldn't hide her pregnancy anymore."  Keli shook her head.  "I don't understand why someone would do that."

"Did the baby survive?"  Tristen asked, hoping there a baby out there didn't need rescuing.

"No.  Fyn says he was born blue and limp."  Keli explained.

Tristen watched the eager girl holding on to his brother's hand and asking a dozen questions.  "Have you considered what you are going to do with her yet?"

"Yes.  I am keeping her."  Keli said.  "She wants to become a Page."

"I don't think she is old enough."  Tris warned.

"We'll find something."  Keli said confidently.  "I have a feeling she will find her own place very quickly."

~*~

The inside of the castle was as impressive as the outside.  While the outside hadn't been changed much in the past centuries the inside had been redone recently.  The walls were paneled in wood to keep out drafts and colourful tapestries hung on the walls and from the ceiling.  The tapestries showed mythological animals, hunting scenes, the familial device, and the flag of Valdemar.  The furniture was all well polished and showed the care given to it rivalled that of the park outside.

Fyn had promptly asked for the stories behind the tapestries.  Kevyn had happily provided them.

Tris showed Keli to the family wing and installed her in a sunny room that looked over one of the brooks and a statuary garden.  A massive, ancient bed with heavy, dark blue hangings and blankets with pristine white sheets dominated the room.  The walls were the unadorned golden stone with a tapestry of a silver dragon on a midnight blue background on one wall and one of a winged white horse over a silver city on a matching background on the opposite wall.  There was an old wardrobe and desk for her use and a chair upholstered in a matching blue to the blankets and hangings.

"I hope this will do."  Tristen said as she looked about the room.

"It is perfect."  Keli assured him.

"Fyn can have the room next door."  Tristen gestured to the neighboring room.

"Where is your room?"  Keli asked as she set her bags on the bed.

"Down the hall.  I'll let you settle in."  Tristen started toward the door.

Keli turned away from the window.  "Perhaps we should rescue your brother first.  I don't think Fyn ever stops asking questions."

Tristen stopped in the doorway.  "I think he is enjoying it.  He loves littles and I know he regrets not having any."

"I'll see you later then."  Keli watched him leave and started to unpack.  The day before she had bought several pairs of breeches that she found much more comfortable to wear, soft white shirts and some fitted vests.  None of it was what she was used to but they did not have business suits and jeans here.  She had also brought some books she wanted to study and a few changes of her uniform.  Keli had also brought her sword, Windrider.

Once she had everything put away she sat down on the massive feather bed.  She had to admit she did feel better away from Haven and the half familiar surroundings of the Palace.  

_:I see you are settled in.:_  Solaris appeared in a beam of sunlight.

"I wondered when you would appear."  Keli greeted her.  "This place is beautiful, isn't it?"

_:It most certainly is.:_  Solaris agreed whole heartedly.

"Are you going to stick around?"  Keli asked as she stroked Solaris' soft fur.

_:Perhaps I shall do the cat-thing and act mysterious.:_  Solaris lay on the bed next to Keli.  _:I shall be around if you want to talk.:_

"Thanks.  I'll remember that."  Keli absently scratched Solaris's ears.  "I think Kenyon missed having you about to argue with."

_:He can be so stubborn at times.:_  Solaris chuckled.

"Odd, he says the same thing about you."  Keli said dryly.  "What do you think of Fyn?  I assume you have seen her."

_:She is a little mischief maker, I don't need to see the future to foresee how much trouble she will create.:_  Solaris said honestly.  _:I can hardly wait.:_

"I better go make certain she isn't pocketing everything in sight."  Keli slipped off the bed.

_:Honestly, how are you feeling about going back in time?:_  Solaris stopped her.

Keli paused and considered the average height of everyone she had met so far, on average they were seven inches short than in her time.  "Well, one good thing is I am no longer considered short."


	8. Chapter 8

_~ Chapter 8 ~_

Keli grimaced at her ink-stained fingers and closed the book she had been studying.

"There you are."  Kevyn appeared in the doorway.  "Fyn has been looking for you."

"I have just been studying."  Keli stood and replaced her books on the shelf and gathered her papers.  "You have a wonderful library."

"Thank you."  Kevyn smiled proudly as he surveyed his books.  "I am glad you like it.  I am sorry if I disturbed you."

"Hardly.  I was just finishing up."  Keli quickly assured him.

"Are you a scholar?"  He asked as he gestured to the large stack of books she had been reading.

"Of sorts."  Keli admitted.

Kevyn remained silent for several moments, long enough that Keli started to feel nervous.  "May I ask you an odd question?"  He asked finally.

"Certainly."  Keli responded slightly confused.

"Why does Tris call you Sia?"  Kevyn asked/

Keli gave it a few seconds thought.  "I believe it is mostly to be different.  My full name is Kelisiaori."

Kevyn nodded in understanding.  "He does tend to do that.  Especially when he is trying to catch a lady's attention"

Keli blushed.  "We are only friends."

"Well, it is time for supper."  Kevyn led the way to the dining room.

Keli followed obediently.  She had spent the past candlemark or so in the library reading up on history.  She had been amazed at the sheer detail recorded by the authors.  She knew she would remember everything she read, a very useful talent for a monarch, but had jotted down some facts she wanted to verify.  A few things seemed a little too outlandish for her to believe.  

"How long ago were you Chosen?"  Kevyn asked conversationally.

"Not long ago."  

"It must be hard being Chosen so old.  Having to leave your family and life behind and everything."

"There wasn't much left to leave."  Keli admitted.  "Tris has been very helpful."

"Are you just toying with him?"  Kevyn stopped and turned to her, suspicion filled his eyes.

"I never toy with anyone."  Keli answered coolly.  "I am foremost a Herald."

"It thought you said you were newly Chosen."  Kevyn challenged her suspiciously.

"And I am less trustworthy because of it?"  Keli countered.  "I may have known Tris for only a few days but I value his friendship and trust.  Perhaps it is best if we continue on to supper."  Keli strode past him towards the dining room.  

Tris and Fyn were waiting for them.  

"How were the books?"  Tris asked when she entered.

"Very helpful.  I believe I have a fairly firm handle on much of the history but I still want to study it further and look more into the regional differences."  Keli sat across from Tris at one end of the long table with Fyn between her and Kevyn.  "Fyn, give back the ring."

Fyn scowled and produced a silver ring of two clasped hands and gave it back to Tris.  "She's doing it again."

Tris laughed as he put it back on.  "Then stop lifting things.  I didn't even notice it was gone."

"I just wanted to see if she'd know."  Fyn explained.  "I didn't take anything at the palace and it was all just lying there for the taking."

Kevyn took his seat at the head of the table looking rather confused.  

"Sia scooped Fyn off the street just yesterday afternoon."  Tris explained.  "She had been trying to make off with her belt pouch at the time."

"I thought you were sisters."  Kevyn gave Keli another suspicious glance that bordered on a glare.

Fyn shook her head.  "My sister is dead.  Keli is just really nice but she keeps telling me to give stuff back even when she wasn't there to see me take it."

Kevyn shot a look at her but said nothing.

Keli glanced down at Fyn and gave her a wink.  "And if I hadn't called you on it, what would you have done?"

"Give it back after supper."  Fyn answered promptly.

Servants filed in with the meal and placed the dishes on the table.  Keli picked at her meal while Fyn made a massive dent in the food on her own.  

"Is something wrong?"  The too observant Fyn asked.

"No, I am just thinking."  Keli assured her.  

"What about?"  Fyn pressed.

"Law."  Keli answered.

Fyn grimaced.  "That's boring."

"I find it fascinating."  Keli twirled her fork absently.  "It is interesting how Law evolves over centuries."

"That is really boring."  Fyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh?  Look at how a law passed hundred years ago that dictated that all children must be educated has evolved into a highly literate society where the people are more open minded than their less educated neighbours."  Keli pointed out. 

"How are they more open minded?"  Fyn asked.  

"For starters, an educated populace is less likely to fall prey to prejudice and bigotry, they are more likely to accept new ideas.  For that matter, they are more likely to come up with new ideas."  Keli blushed.  "Sorry, I keep forgetting most people don't care to hear about the law."

"How come you know so much about the law?"  Fyn asked around a mouthful of food.

Keli's jaw clenched.  "It was taught to me when I was very young.  I am very sorry, but there is something I must see to."  Keli left quickly.

"What's wrong with her?"  Kevyn asked after she had left the room.

"It's a little hard to explain and I don't want to betray her trust."  Tristen didn't like having to hide things from his brother.

Keli hurried out the front door towards the stable.  Kenyon was waiting for her.  He said nothing as she broke down and sobbed into his mane.

"I've turned into a sprinkler."  Keli complained as she recomposed herself.  "The slightest things set me off."

_:It will be that way for a while.:_  Kenyon nuzzled her hair.

"It is very inconvenient."  Keli sat in the hay at his feet.  "I shouldn't have left Haven, how will I change the future if I am not there?"

_:You have time.  It is important that you are heart whole.  Even the Cat agrees with that.:_  Kenyon paused.  _:I remember the day Selene Chose you.  Poor Rodry couldn't drag you away from her.  It was one of the proudest days for both of us.:_

Keli turned to the Companion.  "I have been selfish, I forgot Selene was your daughter.  I am so sorry."

_:I have seen many of my children born, grow up, Choose, and die but each time it hurts like the first time.  But I know I will survive.:_  

"I wish I could be so certain.  At times it feels like I am going to be fine but other times it feels like to live just one more heartbeat is too painful to bear."  Keli leaned against Kenyon's legs.

_:I know, but you will.  Eventually you will find something that makes your life worth living.:  _Kenyon assured her with wisdom that came from over four centuries.

"Like Duty?"  Keli asked.

_:You already have duty, little Empress.:_  Kenyon pointed out.  _:I hope you will find more.:_

Keli reached up and scratched his chest absently.  "What would you do if I did die?  Would you Choose again?"

:No, you are my last Herald.  Rolan is the Monarch's Own Companion, as he said, I am not needed here.:  Kenyon informed her.

Keli pondered that for a few moments.  "It seems a little strange to think you, a centuries old Companion, has tied your fate to mine."

_:Selene did.:  _Kenyon pointed out.  _:She never had regrets about it either.  Except that she had to hurt you at the end.:_

"I miss her.  She was always there in my mind, forcing me to ask questions, to think out my actions, or just encouraging me.  I could ask her anything."  Keli's tears began anew.

Kenyon tried not to let her see how deeply those words hurt him.  :And you don't feel you could ask me anything?:

Keli looked away from his eyes.  "Not yet."

_:What about Solaris?:  _Kenyon asked, thinking perhaps it was just that Selene was female.

"No."  Keli said firmly.  "She is an avatar of a God, I don't feel right burdening her with my little concerns."

_:She is here for you as much as I am.:  _Kenyon nuzzled her head and heaved and equine sigh, at least he wouldn't have to find way to change his gender to become her confidante. 

Keli remained there for over a candlemark just thinking.  "Do you think Tris is trying to get my attention by calling me Sia?  Kevyn thinks he is."

_:You are not leading him on.  He does not expect you to tumble into bed with him.:  _Kenyon assured her, knowing what else Kevyn had accused her of.

Keli felt her cheeks glow.  "That isn't what I asked.  With Rodry it was a pet name, like kitten or sweetie.  With Tristen I don't know."

_:I don't know what he is thinking.  Maybe it is just because he dislikes the name Keli or perhaps he thinks Sia suits you better.:  _Kenyon ventured.

"When he introduces me it is always as Keli."  She said thoughtfully.

_:True.:  _Kenyon conceded.  _:They are starting to worry, perhaps you should return.:_

"I suppose."  Keli stood and brushed off her clothing.

_:If it is any comfort, you are not a Princess here, no one is watching every move you make.:_  Kenyon reminded her.  _:No one would care if you had straw in your hair.:_

"It is a bit of a comfort."  Keli gave Kenyon one last scratch before leaving.

She found Tris in the hall outside her room.

"Do you need anything?"  He asked.

"No.  Thank you anyway.  I am just going to turn in."  Keli opened her door.  "Thanks for everything."

She closed her door before he responded.  Keli sat in the chair rather than go to bed.  No matter what Kenyon might say, Keli still felt horrid for being oblivious to Kenyon's grief.  She should have seen it earlier.

She took a deep breath and easily dropped into a trance.  The trance allowed her to focus on the challenges ahead of her without her emotions interfering.  Obviously just warning the Queen wasn't enough, there must be more that she had to do.  However, if it got out that she was from the future people may either think her mad or pestering her for answers she didn't have.  Obviously it was best she keep that secret from the general populace.  

What if just the treaty didn't bring about the Empire?  What if there was more?  She didn't know much about this time because of that fire, there may be more going on than she realised.

Keli resolved that she would become a Herald as swiftly as possible, which would put her into a position to affect more change.  

There were also the many and assorted people she had very little knowledge of, such as the Shin'a'in and Tayledras.  They had all been absorbed into the Empire.  She needed more information about them.  

There was also a new book in Kevyn's library that had described several nonhuman sentient creatures like Gryphons, Kyree, Dyheli, Trevardi, Hertasi, Rkatha and many others.  She needed more information on them as well since no creatures matching those descriptions existed in her time.  The only gryphon she could think of was a seaside resort far to the south.

Satisfied she had a general plan prepared she emerged from her trance to find it was dark out.  She quickly striped and crawled under the light sheet.

Keli rose early the next morning and hurried to the stable intent on going for a ride before everyone else stirred.

Caewen and Kenyon were both outside when she arrived.

"Would you mind going for a ride?"  She asked.

_:I would like that.:  _Kenyon sounded very pleased she had asked.

"Good, I need to pick your brain."  Keli didn't bother with a saddle and swung on to his back.

_:Did you need to know something?:  _He asked as they moved off at a walk.

"Yes, tell me about gryphons."  Keli requested.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 9 ~

"Where's Keli?"  Fyn burst into Tris' room and scrambled on to his bed.

"She isn't sleeping?"  He asked sleepily.

Fyn shook her head.  "I was going to wake her up but she is gone.  Can you help me find her?"

_"I am certain she is fine."  Tris told her and started to drift back to sleep._

:She is drilling Kenyon for all the information he is willing to surrender.  She certainly has a knack for asking the hard questions.:  _Caewen informed him._

"Don't worry, she's out riding."  Tris assured Fyn.

"How do you know?"  Fyn demanded.

Tris sighed.  "My Companion told me."

"But she isn't here?"  Fyn said logically.

_:It seems Fyn has the same knack for asking questions that are hard to explain.:_  Tris commented to Caewen.  "It's magic."

"Can you do magic?"  Fyn asked and settled comfortably on the edge of his bed.

"Yes.  Now why don't we get up and find some breakfast?"  Tris tried to avert more questions.

"Meet you down stairs."  Fyn slid off the bed and ran back out the door.

_:Will she return for breakfast?:_  Tris asked as he dressed.

_:Doubtful.  According to Kenyon she rarely stops to breathe when she gets like this.:  _Caewen explained.__

Tris chuckled.  _:As far as I know Fyn has never stopped to breathe.  I'd love to know how she took my ring.:  _

_:And perhaps how Keli knew about it?:  _Caewen asked shrewdly.

_:She obviously has some foresight.  Perhaps that is what she uses.:  _Tris shrugged.  

_:Perhaps.:_

"Are you ready?"  Fyn hollered from out in the hallway.

_:You better go before she breaks down the door.:  _Caewen said with obvious amusement.

"Just a minute, imp."  Tris hollered back as he tugged on his boots and opened the door. 

Fyn had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot impatiently.  "Finally.  Let's go get your brother."

"He is probably already up."  Tris warned.

"Uh huh, he is in a big room downstairs fighting with his shadow."  Fyn informed him.

"The salle."  Tris called.  "He is a formidable fighter."

Fyn shrugged.  "He still looks silly."

"Well, let's get him and find some breakfast."  Tris suggested.

"The cook said she'll make me a tart."  Fyn rushed down the hall.

Kevyn was placing his practice blade in a bracket on the wall when they caught up with him.  

"Are you hungry now?"  Fyn asked immediately.

"Shouldn't we wait for Keli?"  Kevyn asked.

"She is already up, she has gone out for a ride, and we have no idea when she will return."  Tris explained.

"There she is."  Fyn pointed out the window.

Keli was walking next to Kenyon obvious discussing something.

"I'll get her and meet you in the dining room."  Tris left them.

Keli waved when she saw him.  "I lost track of time.  Have I missed breakfast?"

"No, we are just about to sit down."  Tris assured her.  

"Excellent.  I hope you don't mind if I spend much of my time in the library today, but I have some questions I need answered."

"Like what?"  Tris asked.

"The prevalence of nonhuman sentient creatures in this time.  Other than Companion and Firecats I know of none in my time.  I believe it is rather important we discover why they vanish."  Keli informed.

"Definitely."  Tris agreed.  "Does Kenyon have much to say?"

"No.  It is one of those 'figure it out on your own' topics."  Keli scowled at Kenyon.

"What theories have you come up with so far?"  Tristen asked.

"Witch hunts, disease, and something that totally warps magic in such a way that they can't survive."  Keli listed off.

"Like the Mage storms?"  Tristen suggested.

"Maybe, I'll have to look more into exactly how powerful they are."  Keli nodded.  "I remember covering Portal storms in school."

"Portal Storms?"

"The improper collapsing of permanent Portals causes storms very similar to the Mage storms that were described to me only smaller."

"Can you create permanent gates in the future?"  Tristen asked curiously.  He, like every other mage, was still trying to understand how much magic had changed.

"Yes, but there is little need for them.  The mages of my time are very jealous of their power so are unwilling to create gates for the mass populace."  Keli stopped.  "I should bring that up with the queen.  There must be something we can do to prevent distrust between mages and the rest of the populace.  I know it predates the decline of the Heralds."

Tristen was overwhelmed by all her goals, the 'nonhuman sentient creatures' the distrust of mages, and that the future mages had gates.  "What would you suggest?"

"From what I have read, mages are new to Valdemar.  Because they are new most Valdemarans are probably a little uncertain about them.  I would try for maximum exposure, things like having them help with repairs after disasters or paving roads."

"You know how to pave roads?"  Tris asked surprised.  "We lost that knowledge when Herald-Mage Vanyel died."

"It is relatively easy, four journeyman can do it.  We would also have to be careful to keep from relying on the abilities of mages."  Keli paused and smiled sheepishly.  "Sorry if I am running on at the mouth, you are too easy to talk to."

"I'll take that as a compliment."  Tris assured her.

"I am sorry if I have taken you away from other duties.  I know you didn't plan on a visit home.  The bags in your room were filled with traveling clothes, not the kind of thing you would bring on a trip home."  Keli apologized.

"It isn't a problem."  Tris assured her.  "I have been meaning to come home for a visit for a while now."

Keli raised an eyebrow.  "They didn't want me to lose it and flatten Haven.  I know, Teren is a loud thinker."

"You picked that up through his shields?"  Tristen was surprised, Teren was normally careful to shield heavily since he was around Gifted children so much of the day.

"And my own.  Occasionally people who get upset shoot out a thought, even through their shields.  I hear them."

"If it helps any, I know you would never let your abilities turn upon any of the people of Valdemar."  Tristen assured her sincerely.

Keli favoured him with a genuine smile.  "Thank you, it helps a great deal."

Tristen felt his heart skip a beat.  "What do you think of my brother?"  He changed the subject.

"I like him, but I don't think he trusts me.  He thinks I am toying with you."  Keli answered honestly.

Tris' brows knit.  "Why would he think that?"

"I don't know.  Perhaps it is my accent."  Keli shrugged.

Tristen shook his head.  His brother didn't have a prejudice against people with accents, many of his friends were Rethwellan.  "I doubt it."

"Well, I hope in time he will come to trust me."  Keli said.

"I am sure he will."  Tristen pledged her.

Kenyon separated from them, heading towards the stable.

Inside Fyn and Kevyn were already sitting at the table.  Keli excused herself to freshen up but Tris took his seat.

"She must be an early riser."  Kevyn commented.  "The grooms said she was gone before they were even up."

"Are you two in love?"  Fyn asked impishly.

Tris looked up.  "Heralds rarely fall in love.  For most of us our Companions and our duty consume our hearts."

Fyn was disappointed.  "I was hoping you were.  My sister said that when people are in love they are happy and Keli needs to be happy."

Tris reached across the table and ruffled her hair.  "Don't worry imp, she is just missing her family."

Fyn looked doubtful.

"Why so glum Fyn?"  Keli asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Its nothing."  Fyn said.  "Did you go riding?"

"Yes, Kenyon suggested we explore some while we waited for everyone else to wake."  Keli filled her plate.

After breakfast Keli headed straight to the library.  She was disappointed to find very little information about the creatures she wanted to investigate.

_:You are looking very frustrated.:  _Solaris appeared on the table.

"I am looking for more information on Gryphons, Kyree, and the like."  Keli explained.

_:I doubt you will find anything.  When we return to Haven you can talk to a Tayledras.  They are the foremost authorities of those creatures.  You could even write to Firesong, he would probably have a great deal to offer.:  _Solaris suggested.

"Firesong?"  Keli repeated.__

_:He will probably be a little miffed that he didn't go down in history like his ancestor, Vanyel, did.  You should meet with him some time anyway, he is an incredible mage and you could each pick each other's brains.: _ Solaris said with amusement.

"I'll see."  Keli said absently and chose a new book.  "According to this gryphons are nasty beasts of the air, but this one describes them as knowledgeable, intelligent, and peaceful.  Since this peaceful account concurs with what Kenyon said I assume this one is correct, but why the differences in opinions?"

_:Simple actually.  Before Treyvan and Hydona came to Valdemar no one knew they could speak.: _ Solaris explained simply.

"Fear then."  Keli said in understanding.  "How is the general populace reacting to them?"

:Very well actually.  They have two darling little ones, which went a long way to diffusing the situation.  Like you said last night, an educated populace is more open-minded.:_  Solaris explained._

"I know you aren't of Valdemar, but what do they have in the way of education for the people who show an aptitude?"  Keli asked, closing her book.

"Who are you talking to?"  Kevyn asked from the doorway.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Your Companion?"

"No.  A cat."

Solaris gave her a wink.

Kevyn gave her a strange look.

"No, I haven't lost my mind."  Keli sat back in the chair.  "I can understand animals.  Has Fyn taken something again?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"You came looking for me, I was wondering why." 

"How did you know?"  Kevyn asked as he took the seat across from her.

"I learned young to read intent.  It saved my life many times."

"Where are you from?"

"The Empire."  Keli opened yet another book.  "I would rather not discuss it."

"Is that how you know that Fyn is stealing?"

"Sometimes."  Keli admitted.

"I want to talk to you about Fyn."

Kevyn's tone caught and held Keli's attention.

"What are you going to do with her?"  Kevyn asked seriously.

"Well, I am very new to Valdemar so I am not certain exactly what yet but I was going to see if it was possible for her to have a position as a page at court and take some classes."

"Would you consider letting her stay with a family?"  He asked.

Keli crossed her arms and levelled a cool gaze at him.  "She is my responsibility.  I don't need nor want anyone to take her."

"That isn't what I meant."  Kevyn said neutrally.

"What did you mean then?"  Keli asked coolly.

"I meant would you consider letting her stay here.  With me."  Kevyn asked.

"Why are you asking?  Do you think I would let anything happen to her?"  Keli asked calmly even though she was not feeling very calm at the moment.

"No, I just thought with your classes and everything you wouldn't have time for her."  Kevyn responded defensively.

"Your concern is unnecessary."  Keli stood and stalked out.

Tris was startled to see her enter the stable where he was teaching Fyn how to groom a horse.

"How was the studying going?"  He asked.

"Well enough."  Keli picked up a brush and started grooming Kenyon.  "Fyn, put back the hoof pick."

Fyn grumbled and produced the tool.  "She's doing it again."

"Then don't take anything."  Tris suggested.

"That's no fun."  Fyn grumbled.

Keli didn't say anything, just focused on grooming Kenyon's coat till it gleamed.

Fyn bumped against Tris and pocketed his belt pouch.

"Fyn, return the purse."  Keli said, even though her back was to them.

"How did you do that?"  Fyn asked as she handed over the purse, minus the coins.

"The money too."  Keli reminded her.

Tris accepted the purse and money with a grin.  "I can't wait till you meet Skif."

"Who is Skif?"  Fyn asked as she started grooming again.

"One of the other Heralds, he was a thief too."  Tris explained.

"Really?  Can I be a Herald?"  Fyn asked eagerly.

Tris looked to Keli for some help, he didn't want to deflate Fyn's hopes.  Keli stopped grooming Kenyon and joined them grooming the horse.  

"Do you want to be a Herald?"  Keli asked.

"I don't know."  Fyn answered honestly.

"Why don't you ask Tris what a Herald does?"  Keli suggested.

Fyn looked up at him expectantly.  "What do you do?"

"Plenty actually."  Tris found himself describing even the smallest duties he had taken care of under the prodding questions of the two females.

When Fyn finally ran out of questions, over three horses later, she sat on a bale of hay and rested her chin on her fist.  "I want to be a Herald."  She declared.

"I hope you are Chosen someday."  Keli said honestly.

"I will be."  Fyn said seriously.

Tris and Keli laughed.

"I'll do everything you've done."  Fyn elaborated.  "I'll chase down bandits and make them pay."  

"Perhaps we all will."  Keli suggested.  

Fyn jumped to her feet.  "We'll chase them all the way to the border."  She adopted an amateurish fighting stance.  "Take that you smelly stinkers!"  She made a fierce charge at invisible bandits.  Keli and Tris followed her outside watching her swing and stab at her foes.

"I think you routed them quite thoroughly."  Tris laughed as she did a victory dance with much shouting and insulting of her fallen foes.

_:Fierce little creature.:  _Kenyon laughed.

_:Odd, no matter what happens, the world still turns, children still dream and the fields still get ploughed.:  _Keli commented.  __

_:See, you have survived.:_  Kenyon nuzzled her arm._:There will still be bad days ahead but things will start to get better.:_


	10. Chapter 10

_~ Chapter 10 ~_

Keli twirled a golden leaf in her fingers.  It was the first turned leaf she had seen.  

"Hey Sia, out for a walk?"  Tris called as he and Caewen approached.

"Just taking a break from the books."  She answered as she stepped off the path to allow him to pass.

"Careful, or you'll have nothing left to learn."  He teased as he dismounted next to her.

"Actually, we should return to Haven.  Classes will be resuming soon."  Keli commented.

"True."  He walked next to her.  "Are you ready to face it?"

"Yes.  I am actually looking forward to it."  Keli confessed.  "I hope I won't be too far behind."

"You have practically covered the entire curriculum in one summer."  He teased.  "I doubt you will be behind."

Keli traced the veins of the delicate leaf.  "There is still a massive amount I have to learn.  I think Fyn is eager to get back to Haven as well."

 "We can leave in a few days if you want."  Tris offered.

"That would wonderful."

"You seem distracted."  Tristen observed.

"I know it sounds redundant, but I am just thinking."

"About anything in particular, or do I not want to know?"  Tris asked lightly.

"About the change of seasons."  Keli answered, her simple topic unexpected.

"That's it?"  Tris asked dubiously.

"I never really had a chance to watch it before.  There were very few trees in my Haven and I had no time to go out into the country."

"I am amazed that you indulged in such a simple thought."  He teased.

Keli mock punched his shoulder.  "I can think as simply as the next person."

"You may be able to but you rarely do.  Every time I ask you what you are thinking you give me a convoluted answer."

"It was the way I was raised.  Remember, my father and grandmother both had to deal with their council.  They had to think around corners in order to out wit them.  I learned at their knees that if I was to survive I had to consider every possibility, every argument, and every benefit."  Keli explained.

"It is rather depressing to think that's what Valdemar becomes."  Tristen said seriously.

"You think the Queen doesn't have that problem?"  Keli asked.  "She does, perhaps not for the same reasons as I had but she still considers the repercussions of every request.  It is the nature of being a monarch.  Trust me, I am very glad she has that particular job and not I.  Not to mention the fact that paranoia is a healthy disease for a monarch, something I was never good at."

"Elspeth mentioned that once.  It bothered her too.  I never really understood what she meant."  Tristen said thoughtfully.

"Well, every word must be weighed, every friendship constantly examined and re-examined to ferret out the ones who have power over you, who seek power over you, or who you have power over.  Everyone within striking distance must be watched as a potential assassin.  Eventually you can't even look at a plate of food with out suspecting it of treason."  Keli shuddered.

"I am suddenly very glad to be a mere Herald.  Even more so than usual."  Tristen said with genuine gratitude.

"You are far from a mere Herald."  Keli corrected as she plucked a flower from the side of the path and studied its petals.  "I doubt there is such a thing as a mere Herald for that matter."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"  Tris asked confused.

"Yes."  Keli laughed.  "I was thinking out loud again."

"I received a letter from the Queen and Teren, mostly Teren.  They have been trying to figure out what to do about the fact you have already earned your Whites in your time and shouldn't be expected to accept Greys."  Tristen changed the topic to the one he had searched her out to discuss.

"I don't mind the Greys."  Keli quickly assured him.

"They decided to let you keep your Whites as you attend classes.  They are still uncertain about what exactly your rank will be."  Tristen explained.

"You mean they don't know what to do with a second Queen's Own."  Keli corrected.

Tristen laughed.  "Well, yes.  We have never had that problem before." 

"Of course you haven't.  We shall see how it falls out.  Perhaps I would make a miserable Queen's Own.  I _was_ his only choice."  Keli chose another flower.

"I think you would make a wonderful Queen's Own."  Tristen informed her.

"Thank you.  But I doubt I would be a good Queen's Own to the current Queen."  Keli pointed out reasonably.  "I will see how the pieces fall."

"What are you doing?"  Tris gestured to her tiny bundle of flowers.

"I am just collecting some flowers."  Keli admitted.  "I never have before.  It seemed like wonderfully useless thing to do."

"And you wanted to be useless?"  Tris asked confused.

"For a few minutes, that's all."  Keli assured him.  "Mostly because I have never had a chance to be useless before.  While it is a nice break from the books I think I prefer being useful."

"Would you like some help?"  Tris asked.

"I don't need any help but you are welcome to join me."  Keli gestured at the wildflowers scattered about them.  

Tris watched as she picked flowers.  He almost dreaded returning to Haven since he wouldn't see her as often.  Even though he was supposed to be teaching her he had found it impossible to keep abreast of her studying.  

Keli paused and wound her flowers into a band.  "There."  She turned to Tris and set the flower crown on his head.  

"What's that for?"

_:I believe she is flirting with you.:_  Caewen said dryly.

"I felt like it."  Keli shrugged.  "We should get back.  Fyn is looking for you."  She led the way back down the path.

_:She did it again.:_  Tris commented to Caewen.  _:How does she know what Fyn is doing even though she is out of sight?:_

_:I have no idea, but Fyn thinks it is all great fun.:  _Caewen chuckled.

_:What has she done this time?:_  Tristen was grinning in anticipation of whatever stunt Fyn had pulled this time.

_:You'll see.:_  Caewen's mindvoice was tinged with laughter.

Tris removed the wreath of flowers and fingered the delicate blossoms.  _:I wish I could read her.:_

_:Perhaps you are over reading her.:_  Caewen suggested knowing he meant Keli and not Fyn.

"There you are!"  Fyn came barrelling into view.  "You said you'd take me riding."  She grabbed Tris' hand and dragged him down the trail.

"Put the table back before you go riding."  Keli called after them.

Fyn made a face at her.  "Keli!"

Caewen made a sound that could only be construed as laughter.  Keli waited until they were out of sight before meandering off the path.  When she reached the small brook she sat on the bank.  What on earth had possessed her to put her flowers on Tris' head?  She liked him a great deal, respected his mind, enjoyed his wit, and cherished his company and did not want to risk their friendship on a romance.  So why did she do something so foolish as give him those flowers.

_:Ah, young love.:_  Solaris teased as she appeared next to her.

Keli jumped.  "Why can't you give some warning when you do that?"

_:That wouldn't be any fun.:_  Solaris teased.

"I am not in love."  Keli protested.

_:Aren't you?  What would you say if I told you that you called for him at night?:_

"I do not!"  Keli objected.

_:No, you don't.  But it is obvious to me that you are very much in love.:_  Solaris assured her.

Keli started to protest again.

_:Enough, you can protest all you want to later.  For now, you should return to Haven soon, and not just because of classes.:  _Solaris told her seriously.

"Can't you give me more than that?"  Keli pleaded.  "You and Kenyon are going to drive me nuts."

_:You can't change things from a distance.:_  Solaris said and vanished again.

Keli sighed.  "I suppose I can't expect more from a Cat." 

~*~

Keli had everything packed away that night when someone knocked on her door.  

"Come in."  She called as she hefted her bags off the bed.

"You wanted to speak to me?"  Tris opened the door.

"Yes, do you mind if we leave tomorrow?"  Keli asked.

"So eager to get back?"  He asked lightly.

Keli gestured for him to have a seat.  "Sola said it was important for us to get back soon.  I can make us a portal there if you want."

Tris sat in the lone chair.  "You can?"

"Certainly, they are easy enough."  Keli shrugged.  "Or Fyn and I can head back and you can visit some more with your brother and follow later."

"I'll come with you of course.  I doubt it is urgent enough that you need to exhaust yourself with a gate."  Tristen said.

"Exhaust me?"  Keli was genuinely confused.

"They don't exhaust you?"  It was Tristen's turn top be confused.

"No.  I rarely have reason to use them but they are easy enough."  Keli explained.

"You are full of surprises."  He laughed.

Keli sat on the bed.  "I suppose there have been more changes than I thought."

"Make sure you mention that little tidbit to Elspeth or Darkwind when we return."

"Darkwind?  That must be a Tayledras name."  Keli had managed to find one newer book that mentioned the Hawkbrothers in passing and their use of descriptive names.

"He is."  Tris confirmed.

"I'll be certain to do that.  Will you be remaining in Haven?"  Keli acted nonchalant, double checking the buckles on her bags to avoid his gaze.

"I'll probably be sent out on circuit.  We are still a little short handed."  Tristen explained.

Keli hid her disappointment.  "Are mages not normally sent out on Circuit?"

"Normally, no.  Most strong gifts are kept at the Collegium for teaching or other duties, but I am not a very good teacher."  Tristen clarified.

"Nonsense.  You simply haven't found your style.  Look at how much have you taught Fyn in just a few weeks, she is an accomplished rider already and you can't say that is all natural talent.  You also have a great deal of patience, a very important quality in teachers.  I think you are best with hands on exercises rather than theory."  Keli said confidently.

"Perhaps."  Tris shrugged even though he was flattered by her appraisal of his skills.

Keli brushed her hair out of her eyes and considered him for a moment.  "I have a few odd questions I want to ask before we return to Haven."

"Like what?"  Tris braced himself for more questions.

"I couldn't find any books on Heralds in the library but some said that they live to different rules than the rest of the populace."

"Well, for starters we are given to what most non-Heralds consider licentiousness."  Tris started.  "We rarely form lasting romances and I can only think of four couples that are permanent."

"So they are known for sleeping around?"  Keli asked in disbelief.  "I wouldn't have thought that would be tolerated."

"As the Healers put it, we are mostly young in a dangerous job, we are bound to be rather hedonistic.  Is it different in your time?"  Tristen asked.

"In my time everyone is rather hedonistic."  Keli admitted.  "According to the history books this time period was very repressive."

"Maybe outside Valdemar but inside Valdemar there is much more tolerance.  Especially for Heralds."  Tristen assured her.

Keli consider it all for a moment.  "Interesting."

"Only you can infuse centuries of meaning into one word."  Tris teased as he stood up.  "I'll let you get to sleep."

Keli hesitated.  "Tris…thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."  Tris assured her and closed the door after himself.

_:So much for seduction.:_  Keli commented to Kenyon as she lay back on the bed.  

_:You could always sneak into his room.:_  Kenyon suggested.

:Sneak up on an adept mage?  I am not an idiot.:  Keli snorted.

_:He wouldn't strike at you.  What made you decide to seduce him?:_  Kenyon asked.

_:What Sola said.  I realised I feel the same for him as I felt for Rodry.  It took me long enough.  It isn't just because he has been here.:_  Keli explained, ignoring the blush that crept up her cheeks.

_:And you didn't want to lose him without telling him that you cared?:_  Kenyon guessed. _ :So what are you going to do?:_

_:Nothing, at least not now.  For now I am glad to know that what the books alluded to was true.:_  Keli grinned. 

_:Good night then little Empress.:_  Kenyon terminated their link before she gave him a bit more detail than he wanted considering he had been celibate for the past twenty or so years, ever since Keli's mother died and her Companion with her.

~*~

Keli strapped her bags to the back of her saddle as she waited for Tris and Fyn.  Kevyn had given Fyn a sweet Shin'a'in mare, now named Honey, so she didn't need to worry about Fyn sitting on her bags.

"Are we going yet?"  Fyn asked as she bound out of the castle.

"First you have to put the vase back."  Keli reminded her.

"How did you know?"  Fyn asked again.

"Magic."  Keli gave her a wink.

Fyn stuck her tongue out and rushed back inside.

"What did she take this time?"  Tris asked as he appeared in the doorway.

Keli turned and smiled at him.  "A vase."

"If you still feel it is necessary to get there fast we gate."  Tristen offered.

"That is probably a good idea, otherwise it will take three days riding and neither Fyn nor I are up to that yet."  Keli pointed out.  "I think we are better Gating.  Now hurry and saddle up."  

Fyn returned soon and expertly saddled her own horse.  "Are we going now?"

"We are going to use magic to get back to Haven."  Keli led Kenyon out into the sun.  Once Tristen and Fyn had joined her she closed her eyes and created the Gate in the barn door.  Almost immediately the Field materialised in the doorway.

"Wow…"  Fyn gaped.  

"You first."  Tris ordered Fyn.

"You just walk through?"  Fyn asked doubtfully.

"Why don't you show her?  I'll follow."  Keli assured them

Tris reluctantly led Fyn through.  Keli followed once they were through and closed the gate.

Several Heralds were rushing towards them.

"Keli, your hair is white."  Fyn pointed out.

"I know.  The dye just doesn't last through a portal."  Keli started leading Kenyon to the Stables.

"You made a Gate?"  A man with long white hair and a strange mask stopped her.

"Of course, it cut several days off our trip and Sola said it was urgent for me to get here."  Keli explained as she closed the portal.

"You did it just to avoid a few days travel?"  He sounded disbelieving.

"Why not?"  Keli asked confusedly.

"Sia, when you get a chance can you show me how you make that type of gate?"  Tristen asked.

"Certainly, if that is what you wish.  Don't you have Gates here?"  Keli asked, she had never expected that everyone would react like this.

"None that smooth."  Tris said as he led Caewen and Fyn away.

"Where are you from?"  The strange mage demanded.

Keli turned to him.  "I am sorry, I never caught your name?"

"Firesong, now can you answer my question?"  He demanded.

"Who are you?"  Herald Elspeth demanded as she ran up.

"Herald Kelisiaori."  Keli answered.

Elspeth looked disbelieving.  She hadn't recognized the trainee that had appeared for only a few days several months ago.

"From the way you are all acting you have never seen some one gate before."  Keli commented.

"You don't even look drained."  Firesong said in disbelief.

Keli glanced between Elspeth and Firesong.  Both were obviously eager to hear how she did it and she was miserable at explaining anything. 

"Would it be alright if I unsaddle Kenyon before you pick my brains?"  Keli asked as she continued towards the stables.

Both mages look reluctant.

"That or you will only get half the explanation."  Keli warned.  "I know I will forget something if I don't have a chance to sit down and explain."

They decided to wait impatiently as she removed the loosely cinched saddle and the packs.

"I don't have a room as yet so will here suffice for the moment?"  Keli asked.

"Quite well."  Elspeth sat on the bench and waited.

"From what you and Tris said your version of portals, or gates as you call them, are energy suckers and play havoc with the weather."

"In essence."

"My version of the portal spell was developed for war time use, they are energy efficient, subtle, and most importantly quiet."

"When was it developed?"  Firesong asked.

"I don't know."  Keli answered.  "It may never be developed."

"I beg your pardon?"  They said in unison.

"You wouldn't believe me."  Keli assured them.  "I have a few people I want to speak to, perhaps we can meet later."

Neither had time to protest as she left.

"Sola?"  Keli called as soon as she was outside.

_:You came faster than I thought you would, and you have already started turning everyone on their ears.:_  Solaris appeared at her side.

The breakfast bell rang.

"Are you hungry?  I was going to collect Fyn before she gives in to temptation."

_:She always gives it back.:_  Solaris reminded her.

"Thankfully."  Keli agreed.  "I am afraid I don't remember much about here, which way to the Collegium?"


	11. Chapter 11

_~ Chapter 11 ~_

Keli was waiting patiently outside Teren's office, Fyn beside her eyeing the ornate doorknob.

"Don't even consider it."  Keli warned.

"I'd put it back."  Fyn assured her.

"I know you would."  Keli smiled and ruffled her hair.  "Eventually."

"Kelisiaori, I am sorry to keep you waiting."  Teren finally appeared.  He turned to Fyn and smiled.  "You are new." 

"I'm Keli's."  Fyn said happily.

"Really?  Please come in, both of you."  Teren was obviously amused by Fyn's response.

Keli accepted the seat in front of the desk leaving Fyn to take the one by the door.

"I am glad to see you are looking much better."  Teren said diplomatically.

"I am not likely to lose control and flatten the palace if that is what you are still worried about."  Keli said.

"In part.  May I ask who you are?"  He asked Fyn.

"I'm Keli's so you have to let me stay."  Fyn said mutinously.

"She is Fyn.  I found her in Haven.  Put it back."  Keli turned to Fyn and levelled a quelling look at her.

"How did you know?"  Fyn complained as usual then turned to Teren.  "She keeps doing that."

"Doing what?"  Teren asked, looking between the pair.

"Give it back."  Keli repeated.

Fyn held out the pen.  "I just wanted to see if I could."

"I assume she was trying to rob you when you found her."  Teren accepted the pen.

"Yes."  Keli suppressed a smile.  "Tris said you decided to leave me in Whites."

"Part of the reason is that you appear to have all the advanced training and only a few gaps in the early training.  Tristen mentioned you working on filling those gaps.  We have never faced a situation like this before, as you well know, no doubt."

"I would be surprised if you had."  Keli said with dry humor.

"We decided that we should assign you to Court for the time being with lessons to fill in your gaps in education."  Teren explained.

"I need some weapons lessons.  Our …forms of defence were very different from what is here.  I have some training with swords but that was more for exercise."  Keli informed him.

"We have already arranged for you to have some."  Teren assured her and handed her a piece of paper with a schedule on it.

Keli studied for a moment.  "What would my duties at court entail?"

"We like to have one mage on duty as bodyguard to watch for magical attacks, illusions, and spell casting.  As your little exhibition in the field showed, you are a trained mage and obviously powerful."  Teren said diplomatically.

Keli fingered an ice white curl.  

"Am I a mage?"  Fyn asked.  "I want to be a Herald too, Keli says if I am Chosen by a Companion I can become a Herald."  

"I don't think you are a Mage but you may become one.  As for becoming a Herald, who knows, most are Chosen around thirteen so you have a few years to go."  Teren smiled kindly at her.

Fyn accepted this.

"If you will follow me we can find you some rooms."  Teren stood and led the way out the door.

Keli let Fyn precede her out the door.  Teren led them not to the upper level of the Collegium but to the Herald's Wing.  Teren stopped at a door on the first level in the corner. 

"There aren't many apartments with more than one bedroom."  Teren explained.  

The apartment consisted of a large sitting room with five doors leading off of it.

"One is a Mage's workroom, I don't know if you use one, but the rest are bedrooms.  It is the only one currently available with room for both of you."  Teren stepped to the side and allowed them to look around.

"I think this is wonderful."  Keli assured him.  

"You'll have to visit Gaytha to get some uniforms in your size."  Teren reminded her as he left.

"I will, thank you."  Keli said distractedly as she followed Fyn in her exploration of the suite.

The room Keli chose was next to the mage's workroom with large windows, a comfortable bed, a fireplace, several book shelves, a large desk, and two massive, comfortable chairs.  Fyn chooses the room across from her that was much smaller but had a window seat looking out over the small garden outside, a desk, a few chairs, and a bed.

Fyn flopped down on the couch in the sitting room.  "This is all for us?"  She asked.

"For now.  Perhaps in the future some other Heralds will use the other rooms."  Keli sat on one of the chairs.  

Fyn nodded.  "I like it here."

"I am going to see about enrolling you in some classes to keep you busy.  I expect you to take on a few chores like the trainees."  Keli warned.

"Like what kind of chores?"  Fyn asked suspiciously.

"Well, I know you can cook a bit and your sister taught you to sew so perhaps helping in the kitchen and mending.  I doubt it would be much."  Keli assured her.

"Classes and a few chores for this?  That's it?"  Fyn asked with a smile.  "I got a lot less for a whole lot of chores and classes with my sister."

"I also don't want you to steal anything, even as a joke, from the palace, alright?"  Keli warned her sternly.

"I'll just do it to Heralds."  Fyn promised.

"Very well.  Shall we see about my uniforms and your classes?"  Keli suggested.  

Fyn ran out the door ahead of her.

Keli followed more sedately.  Soon Keli had an armful of Whites and Fyn a list of classes and chores and a set of blue uniforms.  Fyn had been ecstatic to find she had choices in classes and had spent ages choosing her classes.  The Housekeeper had been glad to assign Fyn to the kitchen and mending, as Keli had predicted.

"Well, Imp, are you satisfied?"  Keli asked as she put away her Whites.

Fyn nodded as she examined her self in the mirror wearing the new uniforms.  "Someday I will be wearing the grey uniforms but these are good for now."

Keli tried on her own uniforms.

"You look good."  Fyn assured her.

"Thank you."  Keli responded as she studied the fit of the clothing.  The Housekeeper had assured her that ones made to her measurements would be made soon but these fit rather well.

"You are all white."  Fyn pointed out.  "Like an ice queen."

"Thank you, I think."  Keli smoothed the uniform's tunic.

"I am going to go see Honey."  Fyn called as she ran out the door.

Keli chuckled, she was certain Fyn had enough energy to power Haven centuries.  She set her saddlebags that she had brought from the future, still unpacked, on the bed.  She had left them behind when they had gone to visit Kevyn.

First she removed the pictures of Selene, Rodry, and her father and set them on the desk.  There were also several books of magic Solaris had packed and the diary Rodry had given her, these she set on her shelves.  Then she found the dress again.

She felt a stab of mourning but hung the dress in the wardrobe and brushed the wrinkles from the fabric.

The undergarments in the bags she quickly put in drawers.  She wasn't about to admit to Sola that she had been right about packing them, the undergarments of this era left a lot to be desired.  At the bottom of the bags was the small chest with jewellery.  This she left on the desk.

Her saddlebags empty, she opened her leather backpack.  The first item she removed was a small photo album she didn't recognize.

Sitting on the bed, she opened to the first page.  It was a picture of her at five years old sitting in the middle of the floor reading a book.  Keli could see the white streaks that had already been visible in her nearly black hair.

_:It was Rodry's.:_  Kenyon explained.

_:I know.:_  Keli flipped to the next page and another picture of her, this time on her pony.  The pictures continued until the week before she left.  There was even a picture of her in her white dress.  Some were of her with her father, or her and Selene.

She remembered him taking that picture too.

_:Thank you Solaris.:_  Keli called.

_:You are most welcome.:_  Solaris answered with out appearing. 

Keli placed the album on her desk.  

"I'm back!"  Fyn burst into the room.  "You should see Honey, they are treating her like a lady."

"I am glad to hear it."  Keli smiled warmly.  "Let's go see what mischief we can find."

~*~

Keli sat on a hard bench watching the others fight, rhythmic and smooth movements the fighters displayed fascinated her.

"Do you have any experience fighting?"  The regal woman, named Kerowyn, asked.

"None that is applicable here."  Keli confessed.  "I was taught how to use my sword, but mostly that was for exercise."

"At least you are more honest than most new arrivals."  Kerowyn said as she put a practice blade in Keli's hands.  "Attack me."

Keli hesitated but adjust the hilt in her hands, it was heavier than Windrider and felt clumsy.  She knew her attack was clumsy and Kerowyn easily deflected it.

"May I try a lighter sword?"  Keli requested.

Kerowyn gestured for her to choose her blade from the racked weapons along the wall.  Keli tested several likely looking swords before choosing one.  

Keli took a fighting stance.  This time her attack was more graceful but no more effective.

"At least you have magic to keep you whole, that was weak."  Kerowyn said derisively.

"I told you I have little experience."  Keli reminded her.  "I was taught some hand to hand fighting."

"Let's see that."

Keli racked the sword and turned to face Kerowyn.  Kerowyn was obviously waiting for her to lunge at her.  Instead Keli delivered a swift kick to Kerowyn's side.  Kerowyn barely dodged it but in the end Kerowyn won the little exchange.

"Maybe you aren't completely helpless."  Kerowyn said.  "I'll assign you to Skif."

Skif turned out to be a tall man with black hair and bushy eyebrows.  

"Lets see what weapons you are used to."  He said.

Keli produced her sword.  Skif tested the blade.  

"Very impressive even if it looks like it couldn't cut butter."  He held up the Windrider.  "Good weight, well made."

Keli accepted Windrider back.

"Show me what you can do."  Skif suggested and stepped back.

Keli took a deep breath and started on the exercises she knew.  Every so often Skif stepped in and corrected her form.

"You have a lot of work to do."  Skif told her honestly.  "Shall we work on hand to hand?"

By the time Skif dismissed her Keli was exhausted.

Just before she left she turned back.  "Shouldn't you return the Captain's knife?"

Skif was dumbfounded.  Kerowyn reached for her knife and found it missing.

Keli immediately sought a bath.  Her muscles were quivering with exhaustion when she sank into the hot water.  It felt heavenly.

"I heard you had returned."  Herald Talia entered.

"Lady Talia, I was going to go search for you later."  Keli greeted her.

Talia ran the bath next to her.  "Just Talia.  I was worried before you left but you are looking much more centred now."

"Thank you.  I am sorry for showing those memories to you."  Keli apologized.

"It alright."  Talia assured her.  "I understand.  Actually I wanted to speak to you as well.  I have never met another Queen's Own."

"That is part of what I want to talk to you about, too."  Keli leaned on the edge of the tub.  

"If you are worried about stepping on my toes, don't be."  Talia sank into her own hot bath.

"Kenyon hasn't said I am a Monarch's Own even though he is a Monarch's Own Companion.  I think he is worried about stepping on Rolan's hooves.  That is what I am worried about.  How is Rolan taking our appearance on the scene?"  Keli asked.

"He was worried before and confused but not resentful."  Talia assured her.  "We can't mindspeak."

"Lucky you."  Keli laughed.  "Kenyon and Solaris are almost constantly arguing, it is almost enough to give me a headache."

"So you have Court duty tonight?"  Talia asked.

"Yes.  I reviewed the court insignias and device, they haven't changed much."  Keli smiled slightly.  "They got a bit more ornate but that is all."

"It took me weeks of solid studying to master them."  Talia admitted.  

"Is there anyone I should keep an eye on?"  Keli asked seriously.

"No one in particular but if I sense anything I'll bring it to your attention.  Tonight is a party; there will be several people there that normally only see the Queen from a distance.  One of them _may_ cause trouble."  Talia explained.  "Do you have something suitable for a party?"

"A dress?  Maybe.  I brought one with me that may suit if it's a little formal.  It's a little long for fighting in but I was told I was there mostly for magical protection."

"That should work for now until you have some court uniforms made."  Talia reassured her.

"I hope it isn't as boring as my time."  Keli said with obvious revulsion.  

Talia laughed at Keli's distasteful grimace.  "Probably."

"I was afraid you would say that.  I thought I had escaped the tedium and the scheming."  Keli grumbled as she soaped one leg.  She was glad that she had that treatment back in her time that made shaving unnecessary.  She'd hate to see what they had for razors here.

"I heard you have a new little sister."  Talia commented.

"Fyn, she is a piece of work."  Keli smiled fondly.  "I was worried she wouldn't be allowed to stay."

"I have a son about the same age.  He mentioned she was in some of his classes."  Talia said.  "He's delighted that he is no longer the only 'runt' in the classes."

"I was worried about her being too young for some of the classes she chose."  Keli divulged.

"She is rather young for classes with the blues but they have had younger."  Talia agreed.  "From what Jemmie said I think she and Jemmie plan on sticking together."

"I wonder what kind of trouble they will find."  Keli said with a smile.  "And I wonder how often we will have to bail them out."

Talia laughed.  "Knowing Jemmie it will all be in good fun."

"Knowing Fyn it is going to leave no few feathers ruffled."  

"Hey Keli!  I thought you were at that fighting class."  Fyn appeared in the doorway with an armload of towels.

"I just got out a little while ago."  Keli explained.  "How was class today?"

"Wonderful!"  Fyn chattered happily as she ran herself a bath.

"Fyn, slow down for a moment Imp."  Keli laughed.  "Talia, this is Fyn."

"Pleased to meet you Fyn.  Jemmie mentioned you."  Talia greeted her.

"You are Jemmie's Mum?"  Fyn perked up.  "He said you are a Herald."

"Yes, I am."  Talia laughed.

"I am going to be a Herald too, I just have to convince a Companion to Choose me."  Fyn said confidently.

"I don't doubt you will."  Talia grinned.

Fyn quickly bathed and hurried off as the kitchen help bell rang.

"She's a sweetie."  Talia said as she emerged from the water.

"Is she ever."  Keli twisted a towel around her wet hair.  "I am very glad I found her."

"We have to hurry if we want to make it to supper."  Talia warned.

"I'll see you there."  Keli hurried out the door.

She quickly changed into a uniform and started to brush her hair out, an arduous task without conditioner.

She took out the dress and glowered at the wrinkles.  

"Damn."  She cursed as she laid it out on her bed.  "How on earth am I going to get those wrinkles out?"

_:Magic?:_  Solaris appeared on the bed.

"You're right."  Keli stroked Solaris's head.  "Who knew magic could be so useful."

_:Almost every other mage alive.:_  Solaris answered dryly.

Keli ignored the Cat as she used magic to smooth out the wrinkles.  "There.  Do you think I will shock them?"

_:You will certainly start a new trend.:  _Solaris assured her. 

"I better get going.  Would you like me to bring something back for you?"

_:I will join you if you don't mind.  There is fish tonight and that never tastes as good cold.:_  Solaris assumed her guise of a grey cat.

"Come on then."  Keli said as she glanced at her watch.  "The bell should ring in a few moments."


	12. Chapter 12

_~ Chapter 12 ~_

Fyn charged into the suite, her red hair in a wind tossed riot of curls and her cheeks flushed from her ride.  "Keli, where are you?"  

Keli emerged from her room.  "What do you think?"

Fyn turned and appraised Keli's form.  "Wow."

Keli was dressed in a long dress was of soft, white velvet with tight sleeves and bodice and a flared skirt that brushed the ground.  Along the hem, collar, and cuffs were tiny blue gems.  Her hair still wasn't done and she wore no jewellery but Fyn thought she looked like an angel.

"Did you hear Tris' is going on Circuit tomorrow?"  Fyn asked.

"No.  Where did you hear that?"  Keli asked as she returned to her room and started putting up her hair.

"Two Heralds were talking about it."  Fyn explained to her as she hoped on the bed and watched in fascination as Keli twisted and pinned her hair into place.  "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I taught myself."  Keli pinned the last curl and studied the result.  "There, done."  Keli smoothed her skirt as she stood.  "Sleep well Imp."

A candlemark latter Keli was ready to leave the party.  Not that she could.  She kept her post watching everyone.  It was obvious from their body language that they didn't consider her a threat.  Keli preferred it that way.  

"You look like you are ready to break something."  Talia commented quietly.

"Close enough."  Keli pasted a smile on her face.  "They don't change much in seven hundred years."

Talia laughed softly.  "Thankfully the Queen doesn't stay long at these functions."

"Did you notice the man by the door.  He hasn't joined in any conversations the entire time we have been here, he just stares at us."

Talia glanced over her shoulder.  "I don't see anyone."

Keli glanced over the crowd.  No one else seemed to realise he was there.  "I can't read his intent."

"What do you mean?"  Talia asked curiously.

"Normally I know what people's intention is, I can't block it, I just know.  But I can't read him."  Keli's eyebrows drew slightly together in frustration as she scanned the rest of the room.  She could sense what everyone else's intents, mostly power hungry and trying to impress the Queen, but none intended harm.  When she looked back at the strange man he was gone.  Her mage senses told her nothing.

"He has vanished."  Keli told Talia in a hushed tone.

Talia again checked the spot Keli had indicated.  "Are you certain he was there?"

Keli nodded and checked again.  "Odd."

She turned back to watch the people the Queen was talking too.  A wave of disorientation struck her like an almost physical blow.  Keli barely remained standing.

"Damn it, not now."  She ground through her teeth and took a slow, deep breath.

She heard some one speaking in the distance, calling her name.  Slowly the disorientation receded.

Talia was watching her with an expression of worry.  "What happened?"

Keli looked about to see if any one else had noticed her odd reaction.  "It is a little hard to explain."

Talia gave her a strange look but said nothing more.

Keli managed to make it through the rest of the party without the dizziness returning, or the strange man.  Finally Selenay had greeted the last person and started towards the door.  Keli hid her relief and followed in her wake.

Talia fell into step next to Selenay and they talked quietly as they wound their way through the halls to the Royal Apartments. 

"That was one of the most boring ones yet."  Selenay commented as she took a seat.  "So what did you think of the party?"  

"They won't change in seven hundred years."  Keli repeated her sentiment of earlier.

"What happened to you in there?"  Talia asked Keli with concern.

"I was a little dizzy."  Keli explained as simply as she could.  "It has opened twice before and I spoke to a Healer after the second one.  He assured me that there is nothing wrong.  I think it is just a side effect of traveling back in time."

Selenay still looked a little concerned.  "You are certain you are alright?"

"I am certain."  Keli assured them both.  "As I said, the Healer assures me it is nothing."

"What about the man you saw?"  Talia asked.  "Did he look foreign?  Was he dressed as a lord?  We can have the guard search the ground for him."

Keli hesitated.  "I know it may sound odd, but I can't remember what he looked like.  If I hadn't mentioned he was a male I doubt I would remember that.  I honestly don't know what I saw."

"Could the stranger and the dizzy spells be connected?"  Talia asked.

"I don't think so.  I have had the dizzy spells before."  Keli pointed out.  "I will talk to a Healer again tomorrow."

"Good idea."  Selenay nodded.  "I am just glad it is over, until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow you have an audience, right?"  Keli remembered her schedule.  

"Yes.  Are you on duty?"

Keli nodded.  "After I meet with Skif."

"You probably have sat through thousands of your own audiences.  I almost regret putting you through mine."

Keli grimaced at the memories.  "I doubt yours are as horrid as the ones I was party to.  Audiences were the duty of the Heir and mostly it was a matter of hearing complaints from the lawyers of people who want a dispute resolved by a Herald."

"I hear complaints, petitions, and the like as well, only from the actual people involved."

"That is better than lawyers who couch everything in cold blood terms and have superiority complexes."  Keli assured her with a smile.  "The more I am here, the more I prefer it."

"Do you have anyway of knowing when you have succeeded?"  Talia asked.

"Just Sola and Kenyon.  They assure me there have been some changes but not enough, yet.  I didn't realise how big this task was when I took it on."

"Do you regret it?"  Selenay asked.

"No.  But every time I turn around I find something else that was obliterated between now and then.  Like gryphons and the other nonhumans.  Other than one Firecat, Solaris, and the Companions there were _no_ nonhuman sentient beings."

"Could they just be hidden?"

"No.  One of the oldest Mage schools of my time and the most secretive taught me.  As an adept I was privy to their secrets and they only knew that Gryphons, if they ever existed, were extinct.  Also there are very few places where there is enough open space for a large group of predators."

"So you want to figure out what caused them to disappear?"  Talia asked interested.

"The biggest reason magic fell out of use in my time is a series of mage wars caused distrust and we were hunted.  The mages themselves admit they hunted down and killed mages themselves that were 'dirtying the nest' so to speak."  Keli leaned forward, warming to her topic.  

"The mages who survived knew that if the Gifted were not taught they would cause damage and the Hunts may arise again so five schools were founded under the guise of finishing schools or boarding schools.  The original five shared their knowledge freely so that the knowledge would survive even if the schools were found.  Since I attended the oldest school, and the only one that survived those first years, I had access to their histories.

"Now according to the histories, several mages started a war that nearly destroyed the Valdemar, it took nearly a century to recover in terms of population and technology.  Other than the mage histories we have no other records of this war.  I think that a disease or a particular attack struck down the gryphons and the others."

"We have records of a mage war that occurred a few thousand years ago.  Could that be the war you read about?"

Keli shook her head.  "The records I read listed the mortality list of the Heralds and Companions."

"Could it be the war with Ancar?"  Selenay asked.

Keli shook her head again.  "No, I read about that war, the facts don't match.  According to the books I read the first casualty of the war was Herald Kris and Companion Tantris.  There is was a Herald Kris but his Companion was Allaria in the history and he was the forty second Herald to die."

"How can you be certain you haven't forgotten a few names?  Or mixed a few names up?"

"I have a photographic memory.  I remember everything I read or see."

Talia and Selenay looked very disturbed.

"Is something wrong?"

"My son is named Kris."  Selenay explained.  

"And there is a young Companion named Allaria in the field."

"Oh gods."  Keli blanched.

~*~

Keli felt like she had been put through the wringer.  Her head was pounding and her neck was sore.

Selenay had grilled her for several candlemarks before finally dismissing her.

Remembering that Tris was leaving in the morning she headed to his room to say farewell, hoping it wasn't too late.

Tris answered her knock immediately.

"Hi, I am sorry for stopping by so late."  Keli said apologetically.

"Don't worry.  I was actually expecting Dev and Jaime."

"I just wanted to say farewell before you left in the morning."  Keli explained.

"Why don't you come in?  The more the merrier."  Tris stood aside to let her in.

Keli debated it for a heart beat but accepted the invitation.

"You look wonderful."  Tris commented as she sat down.

Keli felt herself blush.  "Thank you."

Tris found it was hard to keep his eyes off her.  "I assume you were at that party this evening."

Keli grimaced.  "Don't remind me."

"I don't envy you a bit."  Tris laughed.

A knock interrupted them.  Tris let in Dev and Jaime.

"Hey Keli."  Jaime greeted her first.  "Here to see Tris off?"

Dev gave her an openly appreciative look.  "I think I will ask for a Circuit, if you would come bid me farewell."

Keli chuckled.  "Flirt."  

Dev winked and took a seat.  Jaime sat on the edge of a sturdy table leaving the seat next to Keli on the couch for Tris.

"Did you hear what they are calling you now?"  Dev asked Keli, obviously amused.

"No."

"The Grove Born Herald."

"Because of the way you appeared in the grove.  A flash of light and suddenly there you were."  Jaime explained.

"Do people actually believe I am Grove born?"  Keli asked in disbelief.

"Some."  Dev admitted.  "But everyone has been speculating why you are here even if they don't believe you are Grove Born."

Keli laughed lightly.  "What are the current theories?"

"My favourite is you were supposed to be a Companion but something went wrong.  There is also the one that you herald a great change, pun not intended."  Jaime grinned.

"Another is you are here to teach mages, but there are plenty of teachers here already."  Dev offered.

Keli felt her mood lift as they continued to tease her.  

"Where are you from?"  Dev asked eventually.  "I can't place your accent."

Keli tried for her best mysterious look.  "The future."

They all laughed.  Neither Jaime nor Dev took her seriously.  

Over two candlemarks later Dev and Jaime left leaving Tris and Keli alone.

"I better get going too."  Keli stood and smoothed her dress.

"Thanks for dropping by."  Tris stood as well.  "I was hoping you would."

Keli paused in the doorway.  "I'll write you."  She promised.

"I'll write back when I can."

Keli returned to her room to find Fyn asleep on the couch.  Keli gently tucked a blanket around the girl's form.  Reaching down she brushed an unruly curl from Fyn's forehead.

_:Did you bring me here to stop this war?:_  Keli asked Kenyon.

He didn't answer her.  She knew that meant he wasn't permitted to answer.  It was as good as a yes.


	13. Chapter 13

_~ Chapter 13 ~_

Keli surveyed the gathered faces before her.  They were all watching her intently.

"Are there any questions?"  Keli asked as she placed the piece of chalk on the desk.

No one brought any up. 

"In that case, you know where to find me if you need me to answer questions later."  Keli gather her books and left the classroom.

She could hear discussion erupting behind her.  Since the night five months earlier when she had told the Queen and Talia of the mage wars she had been teaching what magic she knew to other mages, not all Heralds.  Most were adepts who in turn would teach the other ranks.  Her most demanding pupil was Firesong, who often ambushed her in the halls with odd questions or new theories.  He had a more intuitive style than she did so they didn't always understand each other.  

This time she made it to her room without incident and found Fyn waiting for her.

"There you are."  Fyn said as she ran over to give Keli a hug.  "Jemmie asked if I could go to supper with them.  Can I go?"

"Yes, but change first, you smell like Honey."  Keli said affectionately.

Fyn gave her another tight hug and ran to her room to change.

Keli set her books on a low table and sank onto the couch with a weary sigh.  Her day had started long before dawn and it was suppertime now.  She hadn't even had time to eat yet, a fact her body was complaining about quite loudly.

"I'm going!"  Fyn said as she ran back out the door.

Keli enjoyed the silence for several minutes before she forced herself to her feet.  She changed into court Whites and confined her hair in a braid before leaving again, this time for her stint at court.

She noticed several months ago that Talia rarely had time for her husband and son and offered to be the guard during the court sessions just before the court dinner.  This meant she had to eat with the court at nearly eight at night.

_:Dev would gladly cover for you.:_  Kenyon reminded her.

_:I know, but I am capable of taking care of it myself.:_  Keli checked her watch.  She had just enough time to make it to the throne room.  _:I'll see you after dinner.:_

The court session was as long and as boring as she expected, as was the dinner that followed.  It was almost eleven before she got a chance to go down and visit Kenyon.

_:Hey little Empress.:_  He greeted her.  _:You look ready to drop.:_

_:Don't tempt me glow boy.:_  Keli stroked his neck.  _:At least it was worthwhile.:_

_:Court?  Worthwhile?:_  Kenyon asked dubiously knowing Keli's feelings on the subject.

_:No, not court, I mean letting Talia have some time with Dirk and Jemmie for a change.  Would you care to go for a run?:_

Kenyon sent her a warm agreement and she swung on to his high back.

The feeling of the wind they created as they flew over the snow went a long way towards reviving her flagging spirits.  

"I needed that."  Keli leaned forward to smooth Kenyon's mane as he stopped by the Collegium door a short quarter candlemark later.  "Thanks."

_:I enjoyed that too.:_  Kenyon assured her. 

Keli noticed Fyn's door open and her bed empty when she entered the suite.  After a brief search she was located in Keli's bed.  Keli sighed and quickly changed.  Fyn still had nightmares and often ended up in Keli's bed when they struck.

Keli carefully pushed Fyn to the far side of the bed, crawled under the covers, and quickly went to sleep.

~*~

Keli barely stifled a scream as she bolted out of bed.  Her heart was racing and her every sense was on alert.

"Keli…"  Fyn sat up and blinked blearily at her.

"Sorry Imp."  Keli turned.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Keli hurried across the cold floor to her wardrobe and quickly started pulling on warm clothes.  "It wasn't a nightmare."

Fyn slipped of the bed.  "What happened?  What's wrong?"

Keli grabbed a warm jacket.  "I'll explain later.  Solaris!"

The Cat appeared in a patch of predawn light.  _:What's wrong?:_

"She's huge!"  Fyn gaped.

"Fyn, could you tell Skif I may be late?"  Keli asked as she started changing.

Fyn nodded mutely.

_:What is so urgent?:_  Solaris demanded.

"Can you transport Kenyon and me to the north border?"  Keli asked.

_:Not both of you that far, one human I can do.:  _Solaris said after a few seconds thought.

Keli led Solaris through the sitting room and out a door in one of the spare rooms.  

_:What happened?:_  Solaris tried again.

"I need to get to here."Keli sent an image of a snow blown mountain pass.  "But I need some stuff from the Stables."

She collected some ropes, a medical kit kept there for emergencies and blankets.  Kenyon watched, concerned.

"I am ready."  Keli said finally.

Solaris transported them both to the pass in a blink.  The sudden change of location and cold hit Keli like a truck causing nausea and loss of breath.  Keli willed the nausea away as she hurried up the path.  The weather was getting worse.

Ahead of them a Companion stood worriedly by the edge of the collapsed path.  Below them was a craggy cliff.

"Don't worry Caewen."  Keli said as she tied the rope to her saddle and checked the straps.

_:He is hurt, I can't reach him!:_  Caewen answered on the edge of panic.

"I know."  Keli left the blankets on the path as she tested the ropes one last time.

_:Is that Tris down there?:_  Solaris asked.

Keli nodded and lowered herself over the edge.  She refused to look down as she clung to the rope.  The wind wiped at her hair and blew the sharp pieces of snow into her eyes.  Keli tapped into a ley line and used the magic to keep her body temperature up.

_:Am I close?:_  Keli asked the two above her.

_:No, go to your left a few feet, he is straight down from there.:_  Solaris directed.

Keli bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.  

_:What's wrong?  Are you losing your grip?:_  Caewen asked.

_:No, I am scared of heights.:_  Keli nearly snapped.

Her arms were aching when her foot finally touched the ledge Tristen had landed on.

_:I made it.:_  Keli would have knelt and kissed the ground if there had been enough room.  Tris was sprawled across the ledge and wasn't moving.  "Don't move Tris."

Keli used her hands and her mage senses to probe for injuries.  Thankfully his spine was uninjured but it was obvious that his arm was broken as was a leg.

_:I can't move him far.:_  Keli called up.

_:Is he going to be alright?:_  Caewen asked worriedly.

_:Yes, I think so._ _ Toss down one blanket.:_

Solaris used her paw to push the blanket over.  Keli used magic to catch it.

_:Got it.:_  Keli carefully draped the blanket over him.  

_:Could I transport him up?:_  Solaris asked.

_:No, there isn't enough room for you here.:_  Keli gently moved his limbs until he was completely on the ledge and she had a bit more room.  _:Caewen, you have to go for a Healer.  I'll stay with him.:_

She could feel Caewen's concern put she agreed finally and the rope plunged past them, severed by Solaris' claws, as she plunged back down the path.

_:What do you want me to do?:_  Solaris asked.

_:Stay there, we may need someone to send in case this gets worse.:_  Keli explained.

Keli used magic to create a shield against the worsening cold, with more magic she created a magelight.  

"Hey Tris, I need to take a closer look for injuries.  I'll try not to hurt you."  Keli said once the temperature inside the shield was warm enough to remove his clothes safely.

There was just enough room on the ledge for her to lie on her side next to him.  Kneeling, she carefully rolled him so he was on his back.  She untied the cloak and used his knife to cut the sides his tunic and cut the ties of his shirt.  There was a massive amount of bruising on his sides and his chest and deep gashes where he hit the rocks.  Keli felt for the telltale signs of internal bleeding but found none.  The bruises and cuts also continued on his legs.  The worst injury was a massive gash on his forehead.

Keli used the medical kit to bandage his wounds as best she could and covered him with the blanket.

"Come on Tris, I need some response."  Keli coaxed.  Switching to mindspeech she continued to try and reach him.

Slowly his eyes opened.  

Keli wiped away a tear.  "What on earth were you thinking?"

His eyes slowly focused on her.  "Sia?"

"Do you know where you are?"  Keli asked.

"No."  He winced when he tried to look around.

"Don't move.  You took a tumble."  Keli told him.  "Caewen has gone for help."

"It's snowing."  He commented almost dreamily.

Keli looked around, beyond her shields a full winter storm was blowing.  _:Solaris, don't stay.  There is nothing you can do.  Keep an eye on Fyn for me if you can.:_

She Felt Solaris hesitate.  _:I will.:_

Keli stretched out next to Tristen careful not to touch his injured arm.  "How are feeling?"

"Tired."  He slurred.  "Cold."

Keli pushed up the temperature of the air.  The gathering clouds and snow blocked out much of the days light.

"Tristen do you know any healing spells?"

Tris seemed unable to focus.  "Yes."

"Focus on that spell."  Keli instructed.  Touching his temples gently she probed his memories hoping that he was coherent enough to focus on that memory.  Unfortunately his thoughts were very jumbled.  _:Tris, remember the healing spell.:_  

Slowly that memory pushed itself to the fore.  Keli watched through Tris' eyes and memorized the spell.  Satisfied she slowly withdrew, making certain she left nothing behind.

Keli ran through the spell in her mind several times before she tried casting it.  It was designed for minor injuries but she hoped it would help.

It was nearly dark before he started to show improvement.  

"Sia, why are you here?"  He asked, his voice still slurred.

"I Saw it happen."  Keli explained.  "I had to come."

"Thanks."  Tris used his good hand to caress her hair.  "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."  Keli assured him.  "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Caewen slipped."  He explained.

"It doesn't matter.  Can you reach Caewen?  Ask her if they are coming."  Keli said loudly, trying to keep his attention.

Tris was quiet for several minutes before he finally answered.  "They can't make it up, the path is blocked."

Keli didn't let her concern show.  "We'll be fine."  She assured him with false confidence.

"They doubt they will be able to make it up for the rest of the winter.  The path is bad."  Tris continued to relay, eroding what little hope she had.

That was the last thing she wanted to hear.  "What were you doing up here?"

"Bandits.  They raided a village in the valley and took two children hostage."  Tristen explained.

"I hope they are alive."  Keli said softly.  

"Where is Fyn?"  Tris asked, his thoughts slowly getting clearer.

"Still in Haven.  Poor Imp is probably scared to death."  Keli said, wishing she had stopped long enough to say good bye.  She knew they were both thinking the same thing; they were going to die on this little ledge.  

"You should go once the snow stops."  Tristen said after a few seconds silence.

"No."  Keli said adamantly.  "I will not leave you alone up here."

"Sia, I can't stand, I can't climb, if you stay we will both die."  Tristen tried to change her mind.

"I am not leaving."  Keli repeated firmly.  

Tris sighed but Keli could sense he wasn't about to give up.  "How far up are we?"

"Not a clue."  Keli admitted.  "And I am not going to look."

"Would you mind if we switched places?"  Tris asked.  "Otherwise you are going to bump my arm and both of us will be miserable."

With careful shuffling they succeeded.  Keli admitted she was much more comfortable with her back to the rock face instead of the empty air.  She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the snow.

"How long can you keep the shield?"

"As long as I need to."  Keli answered honestly.  "And don't even consider doing something noble and stupid."

Tris laughed reluctantly and winced when he jolted his ribs.  "We should try to sleep."

Keli pulled the blanket over both of them and dimmed the light.  "Sleep well."

"As if that will happen."  He said as she slipped into slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

_~ Chapter 14 ~_

Fyn was tired of the adults not telling her anything.  Every time she asked what happened to Keli she was shooed off or told she was just fine.  Not even Talia, normally a reasonable adult, would tell her what was wrong.

It was after midnight and Keli had vanished with that strange cat before dawn.  After a day of no news she was planning on taking things into her own hands.

She crept down the hall towards the stairs that led up to Talia's tower.  Carefully she opened the door.  No sound disturbed the silence and no light pierced the darkness.

She padded silently across the floor to the hearth.  There, as she remembered, were the two harps Talia and Dirk valued.  She picked one up and approached the door leading to their bedroom.

There were two slumbering bodies in the bed revealed by the pale light.  Fyn slammed the door to catch their attention.

Both bolted upright in the bed.

"Fyn, what's wrong?"  Talia asked sleepily.

Fyn held the harp above her head.  "Tell me where Keli is or I'll break it."

Both remained silent for several moments.  "Fyn, put down the harp."  Dirk ordered.

"No.  Where is Keli?"  Fyn demanded.

Talia slipped from the bed and approached Fyn.  "Give me the harp and I'll tell you."

Fyn backed away.  "I wasn't born yesterday.  Where is Keli?"

Talia and Dirk traded a glance.  "She sensed Tristen was in trouble and went to help."  Talia explained.

Fyn waited for her to continue with a mutinous expression on her face.  "Well, when are they coming back?  Is he in big trouble?"

"We don't know.  We know his Companion went to a Healing temple but they can't get to them."  Talia explained reluctantly.

Fyn tossed the harp on the bed and ran out the door.  She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Keli was all she had now.  The day Keli had dragged her off for a bath was the best day in her life.  Choking back sobs she ran back to the apartment and into Keli's bedroom.  

She understood what Talia hadn't said.  Tris was hurt and Keli was with him, bad enough he couldn't ride, and now the Healers couldn't reach them.  

Fyn was still sobbing into the pillow when Talia sat next to her on the high bed and rubbed her back.  Exactly what Keli did when Fyn had nightmares.

"I am sorry Fyn.  We were trying to spare you."  Talia explained regretfully.

"I don't want to be spared.  I wanted to know where Keli is."  Fyn sobbed brokenly.

"We are doing all we can.  Don't worry, both Keli and Tris are powerful mages, they'll be alright."  Talia comforted her.

Fyn sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve as she sat up.  "Are you sure?"

"I am as sure as I can be."  Talia assured her.

Fyn did a credible imitation of Keli's reserve.  "I'll be fine then."

Talia wasn't fooled for a second.  "Would you like to sleep on our couch?"

Fyn nodded and allowed herself to be led away.

~*~

Keli woke to still more snow.  Tris was staring up at the snow with a pensive expression.

"The climb doesn't get any shorter."  Keli said.

"Did you sleep well?"  He asked.

"As well as I could, given the circumstances."  Keli stretched as much as she could in the limited area.

"How did you get down here?"  Tristen asked.

"I tied a rope to Caewen's saddle and climbed.  Since they didn't have hands we had to let it drop when she went for help."  Keli explained.

"How did you get out here so quickly?"

"Solaris."  Keli said as she checked him for fever.  "I don't think you have any infections."

"That is a blessing.  We need to get these bones set.  If you refuse to leave, our only hope is to wait until I am healed up enough to either climb up or down."

"I don't know how."  Keli warned.

"I can tell you."  Tristen assured her.

Keli wished there had been painkillers in the kit she had grabbed but followed his directions.  She started with his leg, as he bit down on a pad of gauze she pulled his leg into position.  Both were sweating when she was done.

"That wasn't so bad."  Tris assured her.

"Liar."  Keli said succinctly.  "Do you want to wait or shall we continue?"  

"Continue."  Tris said in a strained voice.

His arm was easier than his leg but when she was done he had passed out from pain.

Keli used magic to hold them in place and fed more power to the healing spell.  She was surprised to see his wounds were half healed.  Perhaps this spell was stronger than she thought, she hoped so.

Tris finally came around.  "At least that is done."

"Are you in much pain?"  Keli asked with concern.

"It's bearable."  He assured her.  "How about yourself?  How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."  Keli assured him.  "I came down under my own free will."

"Was Caewen hurt?"

"She had a few scrapes, but she was frantic for you so I didn't stop to check her.  I'm glad she got off this trail before it got too bad."  Keli settled against his shoulder again.

Silence reigned between them for several minutes, filled only by the howl and whine of the wind muffled by the shield.

Keli cleared her throat.  "I think this storm should wear itself out tomorrow."

"I hope so.  I'd like to see how far up we are."  Tristen scowled slightly.

"I am not leaving you."  Keli reiterated with a shudder.  "It's almost funny, I used to hate flying and here I am lying on a ledge, on a cliff, in the middle of winter."

"Flying?"  Tristen asked dubiously.

"Massive aluminium machines that fly with seats inside for passengers.  It's safe but I couldn't bear to sit in a window seat and my heart would be pounding the entire time."  Keli explained.

"I think I will stick with riding."  Tristen said dryly.

"So will I."  Keli laughed.

"Tell me more about that time."  He prodded.

"Well, we had these little machines about six inches long that would let you talk to someone on the other side of the world as clear as if they were sitting next to you.  Sometimes I wanted to toss every last one in the river."  Keli started.

"Did they use mind magic?"

"No.  Anyone could use them."  Keli explained.  "Magic wasn't used, except by the mages, so there were machines that did most of what magic could do.  Everything from boiling water to blowing up cities."

"I am glad Ancar didn't live in that time.  I don't like the idea of anyone having the ability to destroy a city."  Tristen said darkly.

"Since every country had these weapons no one used them for fear of retaliation but the threat that some wacko would get his hands on one was always there."  Keli explained.  "Basically 'you blow up me and I will blow up you'."

"It sounds like a miserable time."  Tristen was glad that Keli was no longer in that time. 

"It had its good points; universities, libraries, CD players, and movies.  But most of that is available here, just a little different."

"What is a CD player?"

Keli was stumped on how to explain them.  "They play music with out having to have a bard about."

Tristen tried picturing a CD player and failed dismally.  "It's a musical instrument?"

"Sort of.  It plays recordings of music on its own, without a human touching it."  

"What about movies?"  Tristen asked.

"A type of theatre."  Keli decided not to mention TV, computers, or anything else there wasn't a parallel for here.  "But instead of live players pictures were projected on a screen so fast they looked like they were moving."

"It sounds so alien."  Tristen failed to even picture such a thing.

"I found this time very strange when I first arrived.  I think you would adjust to that time rather quickly."  Keli smiled suddenly.  "Imagine an artificer turned loose in a time that used only machines."

Tris laughed.  "They would think they had gone to the Havens."

"I almost wish I could see that.  There are a few people I wish could have a taste of this time.  I used to have a monotonous history teacher for example, he could make everything seem boring, and he would have been very disappointed with the reality of this time.  He always downplayed how important Heralds were, he actually he had nerve to say that we are no more than people with white horses."

"Even though he was teaching a Herald?"  Tristen asked, very glad he never had teacher like that. 

"He didn't like me much."  Keli informed him.  "Just before I left he was threatening to throw me out of his class if I didn't pander to his ego."

"Something tells me you wouldn't do that.  You don't tolerate idiots for long."  Tristen observed.

"He may have been a knowledgeable teacher, but he was a close minded idiot."  Keli agreed.  "We should get some sleep and conserve our strength."

~*~

Fyn pressed her ear against the door and strained to hear what was being said.  

"…mountain…storm…where…"  A masculine voice said.

"…hopeless…"  Another voice answered.

Fyn bit her lip hoping this didn't mean what she thought it did.  

"…try…dead…"  Talia's voice said.

Fyn backed away from the door.  Keli and Tris couldn't be dead.  She ran down the hall and into the Herald's wing and Keli's room.

"Solaris!"  Fyn called, just as Keli had.

It was several heart beats before the Cat appeared.

_:Is something wrong?:_  A voice asked in her mind.

"Is that you?"  Fyn asked dubiously.

_:Yes, is something wrong?:_

"Is Keli dead?"  Fyn asked desperately.

_:No.  She and Tris are alive.:_  Solaris assured her. 

"Where are they?"  Fyn was almost in tears.

_:Don't worry, they are doing everything possible to get back to you.:_  The cat tried to reassure her.

"Where are they?"  Fyn asked again.  "Can I help them?"

_:Oh Kitten.:_  Solaris placed a paw on Fyn's foot.  _:They are on the side of a mountain.  No one can reach them until the storm passes.:_

"What about the Gryphons?  Can't they fly in and rescue them?"  Fyn demanded.

Solaris was obviously startled.  _:You know, that is an excellent idea.  May I suggest you tell the others?:_

"Do you think they will let me go if I do?"  Fyn asked as she headed for the door.

_:I don't know Kitten.:_  Solaris said honestly.  _:You will have to ask.:_

Fyn grinned and ran back out the door.  Talia was just leaving the room when Fyn rounded the corner and knocked her down.

"Sorry."  Fyn said as she scrambled to her feet.  "I have an idea!"

~*~

"The storm is finally dying."  Tris commented when Keli stirred the next morning.  

"I hope so."  She answered into his shoulder.  "Did you sleep?"

"Some."  Tris lied.

Keli checked under his bandages.  "That healing spell is working well but you will still have some dashing scars."

"Caewen is still worried that they won't make it up.  You should reconsider leaving."  Tris suggested.

"_We will just have to make it down there then."  Keli assured him.  "It's your turn to find something for us chat about."_

"Could you help me sit up?"  Tris asked.

Keli obliged and together they managed to manoeuvre him into a sitting position with his back against the rock wall.

Keli sat next to him with her knees pulled against her chest.  Tris took one of her hands and turned it palm up.

"Can you read palms?"  Keli asked lightly.

"No."  Tris admitted.  "You have gentle hands."

"Thank you."  Keli blushed.  

"You are still looking tired.  Is it because of the shield?"  Tristen asked worriedly.

Keli nodded.  "It is a power hog.  Don't worry, I can hold it as long as we need to."

"If you need me to spell you just say so."  Tris wrapped his good arm around her waist.

Keli could make out the outlines of other mountains around them.  The storm was blowing itself out.  She wished it was still complete white.  Her heart was starting to pound with fear.

"I wish we had a game to play."  Tris commented.

Keli tore her eyes away from the view and focused on his face.  "I would suggest 'I spy' but everything is white."  She pulled up the blanket so that it blocked her view.

_:Keli, can you get rid of the storm?:_  Solaris asked with out appearing.

_:Yes, but why?:_  Keli shivered at the idea of knowing just how high up they were.

_:Do it please.:_  Solaris said with no explanation.

Keli closed her eyes and carefully soothed the storm.  Minutes later the snow stopped completely and the wind died.

"Odd, that shouldn't have happened."  Tris commented.

"Solaris asked me to."  Keli explained.  Her heart was now in her throat and she kept her eyes closed.  

Tris leaned forward.  Keli grasped his arm and clung tightly.

"Don't worry."  Tristen pulled her tightly against his side.

"I hate heights."  She said in a tremulous voice.

"I understand."  He assured her.

_:Don't worry, help will be there soon.:_  Solaris assured her.


	15. Chapter 15

_~ Chapter 15 ~_

Keli still had her face buried in Tris' tunic when their helped arrived several candlemarks later.  

"Are you alright?"  A booming voice asked from above.

"I have a broken arm and leg but otherwise, we're fine."  Tris called back.

"We are going to lower down a basket, if you both climb in we can get you out of here."  The voice instructed.

Keli moaned.  "I am not looking forward to this."

Tristen watched as the massive basket was lowered towards them.  Keli forced herself to focus on the basket until it was just above them then banished the shields and used magic to keep it from hitting them.

"You first."  Keli said as she grabbed the basket edge.  It was big enough for both of them but it was going to be a tight fit.

Tris didn't argue as he pulled himself into the basket.  Keli was white with fear but she still helped him into the basket.  It took some work but he managed to get his arm and leg positioned so there was little stress on them and there was plenty of room for Keli.

"Are you ready?"  Tris asked her.  

Keli nodded mutely tossed the blanket in and pulled herself into the basket.  Freed, the basket swayed back and forth.  Keli draped the blanket over both of them and gripped the side of the basket.

"Are you praying?"  Tris asked, unable to make out her muttered words.

Keli shook her head.  "Swearing."

Tris pulled her close.  Above them the sound of large wings warned them as the basket lurched and they were aloft.

Keli was shaking for the entire flight, and obviously not from the cold.

A candlemark later Keli was finally on solid ground and swearing to never fly again.  Healers bustled them off as soon as they landed.  Keli was giving an incredibly sweet bar with honey, nuts and dried fruit and ordered to eat it while they checked her for injuries then nearly drowned her in a hot bath.  After sleeping for the rest of the day and through the night she was finally feeling like herself again.  Keli demolished a massive breakfast and went in search of Tristen.

"There you are."  Keli smiled warmly.  

Tris was immobilized with a cast on his arm and leg, and obviously brooding.  "You are looking much better."

Keli looked down at the massive Whites she was wearing.  "Being on solid ground does wonders for me.  You are looking rather lonely, would you like me to stay and keep you company for a while?"

"If you don't mind, I can't even hold a book."  Tris gestured to the book on the floor.

Keli picked up the book.  "How about I read to you.  I think we have exhausted every topic we can think of in the past couple of days."

"I'd like that."  Tristen was very pleased with her offer.

"The Healers have said they will allow us to portal to Haven tomorrow."  Keli said as she sat on the chair at his bedside.

"What about the bandits?  Those children shouldn't be left out there."  Tris said heatedly.

Keli didn't open the book.  "What could you do?  You aren't up to it and my Companion isn't here."

"Have they sent anyone else out?"  Tristen pressed.

Keli shook her head.  "No, they can't get over the pass."

"What about gryphons?"  Tristen persisted.

"They are exhausted from rescuing us and if the bandits are holed up in a cave they could do nothing."  Keli pointed out.

"So are you proposing we just leave them out there?"  Tristen demanded loudly.

"I have farsight, I can look for them."  Keli offered.

"If you would."  Tristen settled down now that someone was going to take up where he left off.

Keli didn't even close her eyes as she started her search.  Everything was foggy and vague until she suddenly felt herself being pulled across the snow.  Keli found herself looking at four dead horses covered with snow and six bodies, two of them small.

Keli took a deep breath as she returned to her body.  "They were caught on the path during the storm."

"Oh Gods."  Tris closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."  Keli said softly.  "It looks like they tried to hide behind the horses."

"I should have expected it."  Tristen berated himself.

"I know that they probably only fell asleep and never woke up.  They didn't suffer."  Keli assured him.

"If the path hadn't given out I may have reached them in time.  If only I had been paying more attention to the path."

Keli understood his guilt.  "I don't know if you would have been able to.  They had a massive lead on you.  I think they would have been beyond help when you caught up with them."

"They weren't dressed for the weather."  Tris admitted.

Keli reached over and stroked his hair out of his eyes.  "I know."

"Thank you for searching for them."  Tristen said sorrowfully.

"You're welcome, I just wish we had found them alive."  Keli opened the book.  As she read Tris still wrestled with his guilt.

~*~

Fyn was waiting eagerly for Keli to return.  Even though they weren't expected for at least a candlemark she was waiting in the field next to the old temple.  

_:You are going to freeze out here kitten.:_  Solaris appeared.

Fyn jumped.  "Solaris.  You scared me.  Are they coming now?  How long till they get here?  I hope they get here soon.  Keli's alright, right?"

_:You know, I think this is the last time I agree to baby sit.:_  Solaris sighed.  _:They will be here soon enough.:_

"Is Kenyon going to come out and meet them?"  Fyn sat on the ground in front of the empty doorway.

_:Yes, he is off doing horsy things at the moment.  You could go wait inside.:  _Solaris suggested.

"No.  I'll wait here."  Fyn said stubbornly.

_:Very well.:_  Solaris capitulated with a sigh.

Without warning Fyn felt like she had lost her stomach then the portal opened behind her.

"Keli!"  Fyn jumped to her feet and ran through the portal.

"Hey Imp."  Keli smiled in greeting and swept her up in a hug.  "I hear you are our saviour."

"It was my idea to ask gryphons to help."  Fyn grinned happily.

"You must have grown a foot."  Tristen greeted her.

Fyn took in the two casts and the bandage on his head.  "Is that why you need Keli?"

Tris nodded.  "I am glad you could spare her."

"Next time ask sooner."  Fyn scolded then ran over to give him a hug as well.

"I'll try to remember."  Tris laughed and hugged her with his good arm.

Fyn preceded them through the portal where a few people had gathered.  Tris needed help from some Healers over the threshold.  Keli and Caewen brought up the rear.

"Which way to your rooms?"  The healer asked.

"Through that door to the second floor."  Tris pointed.

"You can use one of the spare bedrooms in our suite."  Keli offered when she saw the strained look on the Healers.  "The door is right there."

"Thank you."  One of the Healers mouthed as they moved towards the door.

Fyn ran ahead to open the door.  Inside there was very little furniture, only an old chair.  "Imp, would you mind taking the bedclothes off the bed in the next room?"  Keli asked.

Fyn rushed off to oblige.

"You can put him on the couch in the sitting room."  Keli suggested. 

"Thanks for letting me stay."  Tristen said as he was placed on the couch.

The healers were rubbing their sore backs as they straightened.  "We thank you as well, Herald."

"We can get him into the bedroom."  Keli assured them.

"It should only be a few more days before we can remove the casts then he can move up to his room."  A healer assured her as they left.

"All done."  Fyn burst back in.

"I am just going to put something on that fits."  Keli vanished into her room.

Fyn perched on the couch next to him.  "Do you love her now?"

Tris nearly choked.

_:Way to go Kitten, kill him before he heals up.:_  Solaris commented sardonically.

"Well, do you?"  Fyn ignored the Firecat

Tristen tried to answer but failed dismally.

Fyn looked very pleased with herself.  "Thought so.  Don't worry, I won't tell her."

"How have your classes been?"  Tristen changed the subject.

"Good, Jemmie and I are the youngest in almost all those classes.  He's my best friend.  Keli says I am doing really good."  Fyn allowed the subject change.  "I got a letter from your brother.  He is coming to Haven soon, he said he was hoping to see me ride Honey."

"He didn't mention that in his letters to me."  Tristen wasn't to surprised, his brother was obviously fond of Fyn.

"Probably because you are supposed to be out on circuit."  Fyn shrugged.  "Maybe you'll be here to see him."

Keli returned, in much better fitting formal Whites.  "Is she talking your ear off?"  She asked with a smile.

"No.  She's telling me about her classes."  Tristen explained.

The bell summoning the trainees who had kitchen duty rang.  "Gotta go."  Fyn jumped off the couch and ran off.

"Does she ever slow down?"  Tristen asked bemusedly.

"No."  Keli took a seat in one of the chairs.  "I have never regretted scooping her off the street though."

"Not even when she is filching everything that isn't tied down?"

"Even then."  Keli smiled fondly.  "I love that imp."

"She loves you, too.  She certainly has grown these past few months."  Tristen observed.

"She should be with the way she has been eating."  Keli laughed.  "Fyn still insists she will become a Herald and has been taking many of the classes Heraldic Trainees take."

"I hope she isn't disappointed."  Tristen said sincerely.

"So do I."  Keli glanced at her watch.  "I have to get going.  Would you like some help into your room?"

"No, thank you anyway."  Tristen said gratefully.

"I'll get you some books then.  You'll probably have visitors soon to keep you occupied."  Keli stood and picked several books off the shelf and set them beside him on the couch.  "See you later."

"Thanks for letting me stay here."  He said again/

"What are friends for?"  Keli called as she left.

~*~

"I am glad to see you're back."  Talia greeted Keli when she appeared at the Royal apartments.

"I am glad to be back, but even happier to be off that mountain."  Keli answered.  "Did I miss anything?  I hope Fyn didn't make a pest of herself."

Talia hesitated.

"What did she do?"  Keli asked with a feeling of foreboding.

"She was upset that we wouldn't tell her where you were so she snuck into my apartment and held my harp hostage."  Talia found herself actually smiling at the memory.

"Your harp is still in excellent condition I hope."  Keli said worriedly.

"Yes, she gave it back once we told her what we knew."  Talia quickly assured her.

"Fyn certainly has her own way of doing things."  Keli chuckled.  "I am sorry she caused problems."

"It was her idea to send in gryphons to get you out.  Otherwise I don't know what we would have done.  We aren't used to having gryphons to call upon."  Talia admitted.

"I appreciate it, otherwise we would have to wait till he healed enough to climb and then we could call Solaris and ask her to help us Jump back here or walk down on our own."

"How would you survive that long with out food in the freezing cold?  We didn't expect to find either of you alive."  Talia admitted. 

"We are both mages and we could have survived off Power if necessary.  We also created a weatherproof shield to keep us warm.  Similar to the idea of a Vale."  Keli explained.

"Keli, you've returned."  Selenay entered the outer room where Talia and Keli were waiting.  "I expected you to be bundled in bed sipping soup after that ordeal."

"I am hardier than I look."  Keli assured the Queen.  "I hope I didn't cause too many problems."

"Not really, just a few cancelled classes.  The Healers tell me if you hadn't gotten there so quickly Tristen would have died, that is more important than a few cancelled classes.  How is Tristen?"

"Immobilized and hating it."  Keli answered.  "He is using one of my spare rooms for the time being, I didn't think the Healers could carry him up to the second floor with all that plaster."

"We should get going for Court."  Selenay reminded Keli.

"Dirk and Jemmie are waiting for me."  Talia stood.  "I'll see you both later."


	16. Chapter 16

_~ Chapter 16 ~_

Fyn balanced the tray as she tried to open the door.  

"Here, let me help."  A tall Herald opened the door for her.

"Thanks."  Fyn said as she stepped into the room.  "Hey Tris.  Are you hungry?  I got Mero to make you finger foods."

Tris put down his book as they entered.  "Thanks Fyn.  Hi Jaime."

"You look like…" Jaime glanced down at Fyn.  "You fell off a cliff."

Fyn put the tray next to Tris.  "I have to study."  She scampered into her room and closed the door.

"How are you feeling?"

"Slightly drugged but blessedly alive.  Sia was nice enough to let me use one of her rooms rather than banish me to the Healers."

"I heard Keli rushed to your rescue, but no one is exactly certain how she did it."

"She's the Grove Born Herald, of course she has magical ways of getting around."  Tris said lightly.

Jaime sat on one of the chairs.  "I wouldn't be surprised if she was.  She has been teaching her style of magic to the Mages and apparently it is very different from what they do.  It definitely isn't the style of the Empire mages."

"I think she is of a school that combined many styles." 

"Well, she has a class she teaches every day with most of the mages in attendance where she regularly destroys their laws of magic.  Almost every day I hear 'But you can't do that!' followed by 'she just did.'"

"I am glad she found a place here."

"It is a little odd how she was given her Whites immediately.  You know her well, why would they do that?"

Tris didn't like lying to his friend but he wasn't certain how to answer.  "You'll have to ask her."

"Most the male Heralds have been trying to get her attention, should I tell them the only way is to get stuck on a cliff?"  Jaime teased.

Tris felt a stab of jealousy.  "I doubt that works twice."

Jaime's face was oddly serious suddenly.  "Are you two a pair?"

"No."  Tris nearly ground out.

Jaime's eyebrow twitched upward, "So you are in the same boat as the rest of us."

"Yes.  I doubt she is even aware of us."  Tristen said with a hint of bitterness.

"Is she like Keren and Sherril?"  Jaime asked without prejudice. 

"No."  Tristen assured him.  "She was life bonded before she arrived, he died."

Jaime took in the information solemnly.   "So that was why she was so broken up when she arrived.  I wondered why they had you bundle her off for a few months."

"Hard to compete with a ghost."  Tristen complained.

"I have to go."  Jaime said as he stood.  "Just a warning, I think you will be getting a lot of visitors.  Everyone wants to hear what happened."

"Thanks for the warning.  Talk to you later."  Tristen bid his friend farewell.

Tris found himself alone with his thoughts again, which were of his Sia of course.  

Keli opened the door before he had a chance to brood for long.  "I see Fyn brought you a meal."

Tris nodded, "Care to share?"

Keli smiled warmly, "I'd like that.  I have had enough of Court for the day."

Fyn burst out of her room when she heard Keli's voice.  "You're early."

"How was class?"  Keli asked with true interest.

"Good.  Master Adken said I am one of his quickest students."  Fyn said proudly.

"What does he teach?"  Tris asked.

"History."  Fyn pulled an ottoman over to sit on.  "He makes everything sound like a tale or a ballad."

"Is he a Bard?"

Fyn looked away.  "Yes."

"Is something wrong?"  Keli asked, worriedly.  "You know you can tell me, and I will hear about it sooner or later anyway."

"He wants me to become a Bard."  Fyn said quietly.  "He said I have the Bardic gift, and that I am creative, and he thinks I have the Talent."

"And you don't like that idea?"  Keli asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I am going to be a Herald."  Fyn said.

Keli bit her lip in concentration, "I'll go speak to them."

"Now?"  Fyn asked hopefully.

"Yes, now."  Keli ruffled Fyn's unruly ringlets and went in search of the Master Bard Adken.

He was in his quarters in the Bardic Collegium when she located him.  He answered her knock immediately.

"Herald, is something wrong?"

"I am Fyn's Guardian, is it alright if I speak with you for a moment?"

"Please, come in."  The Bard stood aside to all her to enter.  "Did she tell you about her Gift?"

"Yes," Keli sat on one of the serviceable leather chairs, "She just told me a little while ago.  She doesn't want to become a Bard."

"She mentioned that when I spoke to her," Adken sat across from her, "Are you against it as well?"

"No, it is up to her.  Fyn has had her heart set on becoming a Herald and at the moment she is unwilling to relinquish that dream."

"Normally we don't even consider children who are so young but she is very gifted.  She could still live with you while attending our Collegium."

"How long would it take for her to finish schooling?"  Keli ignored his attempts to cajole her to his side.

"Four years to Journeyman and then a few more years until Master."  Adken explained.

"She'll only be thirteen when she gets her Scarlets," Keli pointed out, "And she will be the youngest in all her classes.  What if we added some of your Bardic courses to what she is already taking and then in a few years she can enter into your Collegium full time, then the age difference won't be too great and she may be more willing."

"That would be excellent," Adken beamed, satisfied with the solution.

"I'll talk to her.  If she agrees I don't want you to pressure her.  If she doesn't, perhaps in three or four years she will be willing."  Keli informed him firmly.

"Very well.  Since she doesn't know any instruments we can start with those.  She will be a wonderful Bard one day."  Adken was already trying to decide what classes he would recommend to the young student.

"Or a wonderful Herald."  Keli countered.  "We shall see what happens."

"No sense burning a bridge when you can fall back on it later, eh?"  Adken said with a smile.

Keli agreed.  "I better get back.  I'll speak to you later."

_:That was a wise solution.:_  Kenyon commented.

:Thank you.  I want her to have something to fall back on if she doesn't become a Herald.  I am also going to encourage her to keep up with her other classes in case Bardic doesn't work out.:

_:She is smart enough to do it.:_  Kenyon commented.  _:She will be the best educated thief in Valdemar.:_

Keli laughed.  _:She'll get the money out of their pockets any way she can.:_

_:Very true.:_  Kenyon agreed with a chortle.

"Did you talk to him?"  Fyn met her in the hall outside their rooms.

"Yes I did.  Let's go inside and I'll tell you what we came up with."  Keli urged.

Fyn ran back inside and perched on the ottoman.

Keli sat on the couch next to Tris, "Would it be alright if you just took some classes with Bardic, like learning to sing or play instruments?  You would still live here.  Knowing a few instruments would come in handy."

"For a Herald?"  Fyn asked dubiously.

"For anyone."  Keli insisted.

"Do I have to wear the uniforms?"  Fyn asked worriedly.

Keli sensed Fyn felt that wearing the rust red uniforms of a Bardic trainee would be like giving up becoming a Herald.  "No.  You would still wear Blues and you would still be taking most of your other classes."

"What classes will I lose?"  Fyn asked.

"That depends on how we can arrange your schedule."  Keli explained.  "If it is too heavy for you we can change it around."

Fyn considered it for a moment, "Alright, I will."

"Good.  Do you want to tell him tomorrow?"  Keli asked.

Fyn nodded and grabbed one of Tris' small sandwiches.  "I can in History class."

"But first, return Jaime's belt pouch."  Keli ordered.

Fyn scowled at her.  Tris laughed.

~*~

Keli sighed in contentment as she sank into the hot water.  After that flight through the air in the gryphons' basket she didn't think she would ever get warm.  Not that she had noticed the cold while they had been in the air.

_:You are looking like the cat who ate the canary.:_  Solaris teased as she appeared.  

"Thanks for watching Fyn for me.  I hope she didn't cause you much trouble."

:Her endless questions got on my nerves, but then again I am not used to children.:  Solaris admitted.

"Tris claims she is almost as bad as me."  Keli grinned unrepentantly.

:Almost.  Only you wait for an answer.  She doesn't.:  Solaris pointed out.

"You may want to avoid the suite for a while.  She is going to start music lessons."  Keli warned.

Solaris's ears were plastered against her head.  _:I'll be in the stable if you need me.:_

Keli laughed at the expression on her face.  "I am going to make a soundproofing spell for her room."

_:A very good idea.:  _Solaris said emphatically.__

"Is there a reason you came looking for me?"  Keli asked as she soaped one leg.

_:Just wanted to see how you were faring after your stay on a mountain.:  _Solaris assured her.  _:No emergencies or great revelations today.:_

Keli shuddered, "I hate heights."

_:But you tolerated them for Tris.:  _Solaris observed.__

"It was alright while it was snowing and I couldn't see beyond the shields but when it cleared…" Keli shuddered.  

:Perhaps you should talk to Talia before that becomes a phobia.:  Solaris suggested

"Perhaps, when she isn't busy."  

_:So what did you and Tris do for two and a half days?:  _Solaris asked.

"Talk."  Keli answered succinctly.  

Solaris gave her a look meant to make her feel like an idiot.

"Don't you start.  I don't need a matchmaking cat."  Keli ordered.

_:And now he is staying with you for a few days, oh the possibilities.:_  Solaris ignored her.

Keli splashed Solaris.  The look on the Cat's face was priceless.

"If you keep that up I will send a love note on your behalf to Altra."  Keli threatened.

_:You wouldn't dare!:_  Solaris protested.

"Wouldn't I?"  Keli challenged with a wicked grin.

Solaris hesitated, and then vanished.

Keli enjoyed the rest of her bath in solitude.


	17. Chapter 17

_~ Chapter 17 ~_

No one was in the sitting room when Keli returned, not that she expected them to be up since she preferred to bathe late at night when the bathing room was empty.  Quickly she changed into a nightgown and curled up next to her fire in her room with a thick blanket over her lap and her feet tucked underneath her.

It would probably be no more than two weeks before Tris would be back on the road again.  After that it would a year before she saw him again.  Two weeks to act.

Keli was normally patient but she did not want to wait an entire year to resolve this limbo.  Whether he saw her only as a friend or as a potential lover, she wanted to know.

Her biggest problem was a total lack of romantic experience.  She hadn't even read romance novels.

_:Kenyon, do you have any suggestions?:_  Keli asked hopefully.

_:You could try for the direct approach.:_  Kenyon suggested.

_:What do I say?:_  Keli pleaded.

_:That is up to you, little Empress.:_  Kenyon said. __

Keli grimaced.  Sometimes Keli really wished Kenyon was female.

_:I resent that.:_  Kenyon laughed in her mind.

_:Well, I do.  Girl talk and all that.:  _Keli felt Kenyon's amusement.

_:You could talk to Solaris.:_  He suggested helpfully.

Keli shook her head even though she knew he could not see her.  _:Don't go there.  She already ambushed me in the bath.:  _Keli wrapped the blanket tighter about her to ward of the winter cold.  _:I don't want to make him uncomfortable.:_

_:It is all up to you.:_  Kenyon reminded her.

_:I know.:_  Keli sighed.

An odd thumping sound caught her attention.  "Who's there?"

"Just me."  Tris called back.

Keli abandoned her chair and went to investigate.  He was using the wall as a crutch as he hopped along.  

"Are you trying to go some where?  The healers said you were to stay off that leg."  Keli scolded then blushed when she realised she was nagging.  "I'm sorry, it's your choice."

"Thanks.  I was going to get a book."  Tristen explained.

"You could have asked for help."  Keli reminded him.  "Do you have any preferences?"

"I'm sorry for waking you."  Tristen apologized.  "I have no preference in books, just something to read."

"You didn't wake me.  I was just thinking."  Keli chose a few books off the shelf.  "Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm just not tired," Tris couldn't stop staring at her.  The nightgown she wore was dark read, long, silky and revealed her figure perfectly and was held up by only two thin straps at her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"  Keli asked with concern, "Perhaps I should call for a Healer."

"I'm fine," Tris accepted the books and was about to start the return journey when he realised the wall was now on the wrong side.  "Damn.  I didn't think this through completely."

Keli realised his predicament, "Here, let me help."

With Keli's help he managed to get back to his room and into his bed.

"Call if you need help."  Keli reminded him as she was leaving.

"I'll move to the Healer's tomorrow.  There is no sense in me putting you out."  Tristen said as he tried to get comfortable.

Keli turned and eyed him for a second.  "There is no need.  I truly don't mind.  Unless you want to."

"I know you have a busy schedule, you don't need the added stress of an injured guest."

Keli suddenly grinned knowingly, "You hate the Healers.  It is sweet of you to offer."

"How did you know I hate the Healer's?"

"You just thought it."  Keli returned to her room.  "I would like you to stay."

_:She did warn you once that she occasionally heard thoughts through shields.:_  Caewen reminded him.

_:I wonder what else she sensed.:_  Tristen thought worriedly.

~*~

Keli didn't see Tris again till the next evening.  

"Do you normally have such a long day?"  Tris asked as she entered.

"Normally I stop in several times during the day but today I was playing catch up with my classes."  Keli sank into a chair.  "Skif also had to give me a set of nice round bruises.  Kerowyn said to tell you that she expects you there in three days."

Tris grimaced, "I should have expected it."

"Did you see the Healers today?"  Keli asked as she pulled off her boots and rubbed her aching feet.

"Yes, they have sworn the cast will come off in the morning thanks to your healing spell."  Tristen reported.

"I got it from you."  Keli said honestly.

"You did?"  Tristen said in surprise.

"I didn't know any.  I hope you don't mind."  Keli searched his face for any sign he resented the intrusion into his memories.

"No, of course I don't."  Tristen responded honestly.  "If you hadn't who knows where I would be."

"I didn't poke around if that is what you are worried about.  You were a little out of it at the time but you remembered it when I asked you to."  Keli bit her lip when she realised she was babbling.

"I wasn't worried about that," Tris assured her.

"Have you eaten?"  Keli asked, changing the subject.

"Yes.  Fyn brought something a while ago."  Tristen gestured to the empty tray sitting on the table.

"Good."  Keli stood and stretched then paused and demanded, "Who are you?"

Tris struggled to look around but saw no one.  "Is someone in here?"

Keli looked at Tris then back at a spot on the wall.  "Damn, he's gone."  

"What did you see?"  Tristen asked worried, still studying the spot she had been staring.

"A tall dark man.  He was staring at me."  Keli rubbed her temples.  "Oh dear."

Tris watched helplessly as she staggered and grabbed a chair for support.

"Sia!"  He struggled to get to his feet and nearly slid off the couch in the process.

"I'm fine, just dizzy."  Keli assured him as she sank into the chair.

"What's wrong?"  He asked as he righted himself.

"It's that man again.  I have seen him three times now.  Each time I see him I get dizzy."  Keli explained.

Tristen frowned in concern.  "What does he look like?"

"Tall and dark.  I can't tell you more.  Every time I get dizzy and forget."  Keli said helplessly.

"You should go to a Healer."  Tristen suggested.

"I am not going mad."  Keli assured him.

"I never thought you were."  Tristen assured her.  "When have you seen him?"

"The first time I remember seeing him was when I first returned to Haven while I was guarding Selenay.  The second time was just before Elspeth asked me to work with the mages.  Now this time."

"Was there anything in common with any of the other two situations?"

Keli shook her head.  "Nothing.  I am sorry, but I can't think of anything.  It was different times of day and everything.  I only remember I commented on him then."

"Does anyone have any ideas who he is?"

Keli shook her head.  Her color was slowly returning to her face.  "I can't find any mention of anything like him in any of the books."

"Are the dizzy spells getting worse?"  Tristen asked, trying to think of a possible cause and falling.

Keli shook her head slowly as she recalled the previous occasions.  "No, they seem about the same."

"Perhaps if you kept a written note of the occasions that he appears you could find a pattern."  Tris suggested.

Keli considered this for a moment.  "I think that is an excellent idea.  If you'll excuse me."

Keli hurried to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper.  As she was sitting to write the diary from Rodry caught her eye.  She hesitated only a moment.  If she was going to keep a record it may as well be of the entire events of what brought her here.

Keli opened the leather bound book to the first page and dated it.

_Contained in these pages is the truth, which is far stranger than any fiction you could read, for I am the last Herald.  I know it sounds odd, but I was born over seven hundred years in the future, in the year 2097after founding and while I am Herald Kelisiaori now, then I was Princess Kelisiaori and for a very brief time the uncrowned Empress of the Empire of Valdemar…_

"Keli!"  Fyn burst into the apartment sometime later with a small harp in her arms.

Keli immerged from her room wiping her ink stained fingers on a cloth.  "How were your music lessons?"

"Listen to this?"  Keli sat on the ottoman and played a string of five notes.

"Impressive."  Keli said honestly, she didn't have a clue what strings to use to make even one sound so Fyn's accomplishment after only one day was very impressive.

Fyn nodded.  "What did you think Tristen?"

"You must be a fast learner."  Tristen said, dutifully impressed.

Fyn beamed and ran into her room to practice.

"I think she has already fallen in love with music."  Keli commented.

"You must have found a great deal to write, you have been in there for over a candlemark."  Trsiten commented as he strained to see her standing behind him.

"I decided to write down an accounting of who I am and why I am here as well."  Keli confessed as she moved around to sit in the chair.  "Might as well go all the way."

"Will you let me read it?"  Tristen asked, hoping it would help him understand her better. 

"Perhaps some day."  Keli hedged.  

The sound of the same five notes played over and over drifted out of Fyn's room.

Keli smiled bemusedly.  "I should have made that soundproofing spell earlier."

~*~

Tris tested his arm after it was free from the heavy plaster.  

"You were lucky Herald Keli knew that Healing spell otherwise there would have been nerve damage."  The Healer said as she examined the arm.

"I would also be stuck in those casts trying to reach itches that are just out of reach."  Tris stood.  "I am just glad they are off."

"I would say 'try to keep in one piece' but since you are a Herald there is little point of that."  The Healer said dryly.

Tristen laughed.  "I will still try my best."

"If you feel any weakness in that leg or arm come back and we'll take a look at it again."  The healer reminded him as she shooed him out of the room.  

He resolved that his first stop was a bath as hot as he could stand.  He had made do with just washing up for the past few days and was almost ready to climb out of his skin.  He hurried across the courtyard to the Herald's Wing and the waiting tubs.

"Tris!"  A very familiar voice haled him as he crossed the snow packed courtyard.

"Kev!  Fyn said you were coming."  Tris smiled and gave his brother a back pounding hug.

"I thought you were out on Circuit."  Kevyn said with some confusion.

"There was a bit of an accident.  Sia had to come to me rescue."  Tristen explained.

"What happened?"  Kevyn demanded.

"I was chasing some bandits on a mountain trail when the path gave out.  I landed on a ledge a ways down the cliff.  Keli climbed down the cliff to reach me even though she is scared to death of heights."  Tristen explained.

Kevyn wasn't pleased with his bare bones answer.  "How did she get there?"  

"Magic.  She is a phenomenal mage."  Tristen explained and changed the subject.  "Fyn is eager to show you what she can do with Honey."  

"I was just going to stop by and see her."  Kevyn said as they resumed the path to the Herald's Wing.

"She's in classes right now," Tris warned, "The best time to find either of them is late evening."

"I wanted to talk to Fyn without Keli around."  Kevyn said neutrally.

"Why?"  Tristen asked with a confused look.

"Keli obviously has no time for Fyn.  In her letters she said she has been taking classes with students nearly twice her age.  I think she would be better off living with me."  Kevyn defended.

Tris laughed, the last response his brother expected.  "Fyn adores her classes and would have a fit if you tried to take her away from Sia.  They have become closer than sisters.  Fyn is certainly not being neglected."

"If she only sees Keli for a candlemark every night she is obviously not being supervised."  Kevyn said humourlessly.

"You don't stand a chance," Tris warned.

At Kevyn's instance they did stop by Fyn and Keli's rooms and by luck found Fyn between classes and collecting her new harp.

"Hey Kevyn," she greeted them after she barely missed colliding with them, "I told you he was coming."

"Careful or you'll drop your harp."  Tris warned.

"Did you hear me playing last night?  I played that with no help."  Fyn beamed.

"I heard," Tris smiled.  Fyn had played well into the night, he hoped for Keli's sake that she learned more today."

"Fyn, may I speak with you?"  Kevyn interrupted.

"I have to get to class."  Fyn shook her head.

"It will be quick."  Kevyn assured her.  "How would you like to come live with me?"

"No.  I am going to stay with Keli.  She is my family now, and you never leave family."  Fyn said and started back out the door but was stopped as Keli entered.

"Hey Tris, nice to see you are walking again," Keli said as she entered and hurried to her room, "Nice to see you again Kevyn.  Impling, you better get going."

"I will.  Kevyn wants me to live with him, I told him we are family."  Fyn said.

Keli stopped and glared at the Lord, "You don't stop, do you?"

"A child needs more than just to see you for a few minutes every day."  Kevyn said hotly.

"As you said in your last insulting letter."  Keli returned.  "As far as I am concerned Fyn _is_ my sister and I would rather cut off my own arm than let any harm come to her."

Fyn stationed herself between Keli and Kevyn and glared at Kevyn.  "You see we are family.  You can't take Keli away from me."

"If you are through, please leave," Keli said calmly.

Kevyn turned on his heel and stormed away.

"I am certain he doesn't mean to insult you," Tris defended his brother.

Keli didn't answer him, "You better get going Imp."  Keli placed a kiss on Fyn's head.

A bell rang to reinforce Keli's warning.

"Bye!"  Fyn charged from the room, harp in hand.

When Keli was certain Fyn was gone she turned to Tris.  "He writes me at least twice a month offering to take her when she gets to be too much for me."

"That is hardly something to get angry about."  Tristen defended his brother.

"He tried to bribe me into giving her to him," Keli continued, "I am tired of defending myself to him."

"He just wants what is best for Fyn."  Tristen protested.

"Does he?  I get the feeling it is me he is worried about.  I know he doesn't trust me farther than he can throw a piano."  Keli crossed her arms over her chest.  It was obvious that she was not going to be cajoled into forgiving Kevyn for his imagined insults.

"How can you know that?"  Tris felt his temper rising.

Keli stormed into her room and returned with a bundle of letters, all bearing Kevyn's seal.  She thrust them into his hands.  "This is how I know."

"He wants Fyn to be happy."  Tristen took the letters but never even glanced at them.

"That is not what those letters say.  Each one belittles my ability to care for her, insinuates that when I grow tired of her he is willing to take her, and many offer outright bribery."  Keli said pointing at the letters.

"You are reading things into them," Tris accused.

Keli's eyes went as cold as chips of ice.  Tris found himself being forced backwards across the floor to the door, once outside the door slammed in his face.

Tris had reached his own quarters before he realised he still held the letters.  He tossed them on the bed and ignored them. 

_:Keli is wrong, Kev would never do something like that.:_  He complained to Caewen.  _:He was just trying to offer Fyn an option to Haven.:_

_:Why don't you read the letters and find out for yourself?:_  Caewen suggested neutrally.

Tris, still angry, blocked her out.

Meanwhile, Keli had flopped back onto a chair still seething with rage but outwardly she looked calm and collected.  If Kevyn tried taking Fyn he would find himself a toad very quickly.

_:Perhaps it isn't you he distrusts, but what you are?:_  Kenyon suggested.

_:What?  A Herald?:_  Keli asked bitterly.

_:No, a beautiful woman.:_  Kenyon said calmly._  :Perhaps he thinks you are fickle and that you are only keeping Fyn around until you tire of her.:_

_:I would never do something like that!:_  Keli protested.

_:He doesn't think that obviously.:_  Kenyon pointed out patiently.

_:I am a Herald, no Herald would act so selfishly.:_  Keli still raged.__

_:Feelings are rarely logical, as you are well aware.:_  Kenyon said.  _:Elspeth is looking for you.:_

_:Tell her I'll meet her in a moment.  I need to cool down a little.:_  Keli responded.

_:Good idea, in this mood you are likely to boil the river and melt the snow.:  _Kenyon said with a bit of humor.


	18. Chapter 18

_~ Chapter 18 ~_

A week later Keli's formidable temper had cooled and Kevyn had returned to his estate.  Tris had thrown himself into recouping his edge before he returned to his circuit and had avoided Keli and Fyn.  He was still smarting from her harsh words about his brother and unwilling to face her and receive more.

He succeeded in avoiding them until the day before he was to return to his circuit when he received a note asking if he was willing to cover for a sick Herald who normally had guard duty alongside Keli at Court sessions.

When he arrived at the Royal suite Keli was already present reading a small book.  He nodded in greeting but no more and took a seat opposite from her.  Keli didn't even acknowledge him.

Selenay emerged from her private rooms dressed for court.  "I guess we're ready."

Keli still didn't look up.

"Keli?"  Selenay touched her shoulder.  Keli jumped.

"Sorry.  I was engrossed in the book."  Keli slipped the small book in her belt pouch and straightened her sword.  

"I noticed."  Selenay smiled slightly.  "If you are both ready…"

Tristen opened the door for both women.  Outside Keli and Tris followed a few steps behind Selenay.

"I am sorry, I know you leave tomorrow, but we couldn't find anyone else."  Keli said quietly without looking at him.

"It is my duty, Herald Keli," he answered coldly.

Keli stiffened imperceptibly but remained silent through out court.  After court, when Talia returned, Keli vanished with out a word to anyone.

"Normally she joins us at the court dinner," Selenay commented after Keli's departing back.  

"Something has been bothering her all week," Talia said, "She refuses to talk about it."

"I have to go, I leave in the morning," Tris excused himself.

He felt like a dog for answering her as he had.  All she had done was apologize and he had snapped at her.  In his room he took off the thick, formal tunic and left it across the back of a chair and sprawled in another.  He was glad he had been given the go ahead to return to his circuit, being here was almost painful.

A light knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he called.

Fyn opened the door, padded in and closed it behind her.  Her small face was a mask of anger.  "What did you say to Keli?"

Tris ran a hand through his hair.  "Nothing."

Fyn's fierce expression didn't change.  "Yes you did.  She is unhappy again and it's your fault."

"Fyn-"  Tristen started.

"Why are you being mean to her?"  Fyn demanded.  

"I am not being 'mean.'"  Tris started.

"Yes you are!"  Fyn yelled, "You won't even talk to her!"  She stomped on his foot and stormed back out of the room.

Tris yelped and grabbed his foot.  Fyn and Keli had another characteristic in common.  Both were vicious in the defence of the other.

_:She has a point.:_  Caewen commented.  _:You won't even consider that your brother maybe in the wrong.:_

_:I know him.  He wouldn't act like that.:_  Tristen protested.

Caewen didn't answer.

Tristen brooded several more minutes before he finally picked up one of the letters.  Part of the first paragraph jumped out at him.

…_A child isn't a plaything.  They deserve every chance at happiness and Fyn is not going to be happy being forced to attend classes with student twice her age.  Even you can see that she deserves to have a loving home.  I am willing to reimburse you for the cost she has already incurred if that's what it takes…_

Tris nearly crumpled the offending letter.  If he didn't recognize the writing he wouldn't have believed what he read.  

_:She was right.:_  Tris admitted.  _:I should have read this a week ago.:_

Caewen refrained from pointing out the obvious.

_:Now what?:  _Tris asked.

_:That is up to you.:_  Caewen answered simply.

~*~

"Fyn?"  Keli asked at the girl's door.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  Fyn called back and continued practicing on her harp.

"You are going to play your fingers raw again."  Keli warned.

"I'll be careful."  Fyn called back.

A knock on the outer door called Keli away from Fyn's door; on the other side Jemmie was standing impatiently.

"Is Fyn here?"

"Yes, just a moment."  Keli returned to Fyn's door.  "Jemmie is here."

The simple music stopped and the door opened and Fyn hurried over to Jemmie.

"Mom says I can have a camp out in the Stable tonight, do you want to come?"

Fyn looked hopefully at Keli.

"Wear something old and leave your harp here."  Keli smiled.

Fyn whooped and ran into her room only to emerge moments later suitably dressed with a bundled blanket under one arm.

"The harp stays here."  Keli repeated firmly. 

Fyn scowled and handed over the instrument.  Keli set it on the table.  "Have fun and let the Companions get some sleep."

"We will."  They called in unison as they rushed off.

Keli closed the door and headed to her room where she was working on the diary.  She changed into her nightgown and old robe so as not to stain her Whites and sat down to work.  Soon she was focused entirely on the words she was writing.  She was to the point where she had been Chosen by Kenyon and was choosing her words carefully to get maximum impact on readers.

She still didn't know what she would do with the diary but she felt better having everything written down.  Everything seemed more fantastic and unbelievable on paper and she kept pausing to think much of it still seemed impossible to her.

A touch on her shoulder made her jump and drop her quill.

"Sorry," Tris apologized, "You didn't answer the door."

"I was busy."  Keli quickly cleaned up the mess her quill had created.  "Do you need a portal tomorrow?  I can make one to the Healing Temple."

"That's not why I am here."  Tris gestured with a letter.  "I finally read one of the letters.  I am sorry for not listening to you."

Keli set the dirty rag to the side and looked up at him.  "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that.  You didn't deserve it."

"I did."  Tristen corrected her.  "I should have listened to you and read the letters.  I don't know what prompted him to write these letters but he isn't normally like that."

"I understand.  I should have ignored them but I was worried he was right."  Keli admitted.

"He's not.  Fyn wouldn't be happy anywhere else."  Tris assured her.

Keli stood and took the letter and tossed it in the fire burning in her fireplace.  "I have never been responsible for a child before.  I keep thinking I'll do something wrong."

Tris placed a hand on her shoulder.  "I think you are doing a wonderful job."

"She stole your saddlebags."  Keli warned.

"When?"  Tristen asked, he knew his saddlebags were sitting next to his bed.

"Just now."  Keli sighed.  "She is rather upset with you."

"How do you know?"  Tristen asked, wondering if he should run off in rescue of his bags.

"I just know."  Keli shrugged, unwilling to explain.

"Like you knew I was in trouble?"  Tris asked.

"Mostly, that was a dream, I felt like I was right there and incapable to do anything.  I scared poor Fyn when I woke up and stormed out of here."  Keli brought a hand up to touch his cheek.  "My heart nearly stopped when I saw you on that cliff."

"And again when we were getting off it?"  He asked lightly.

Keli traced the scar on his forehead with one finger.

"Sia…"  He reached up to capture her hand.

"Stay the night."  Keli suggested impulsively.  "Fyn is sleeping in the Stable with Jemmie."

Tris accepted without words.

~*~

Keli woke at her usual time, just before dawn, to find herself half sprawled across Tris' chest.  

"Good morning."  Tris smiled warmly and stroked her hair, his other hand was much lower.

Keli grinned mischievously, "A very good morning."

"When do you have to get up?"  Tristen asked eying the patch of grey sky beyond the window.

"Soon.  I have a bout with Skif first thing, and Fyn is about to burst in on us."  Keli warned just heartbeats before Fyn knocked on the door and burst in.

"Hey Keli, are you coming to breakfast?"  Fyn stopped and looked at Tris and Keli then grinned.  "It's about time!"

Keli and Tris both laughed.

"Now I won't throw your bags in the river," Fyn grinned and ran back out.

"She knows too much for only eight years old," Tris commented.

"She has had an unusual education," Keli slipped from the bed, "I have to get ready for the day."

"I should get going as well," Tris emerged from the bed as well and donned his clothes.

"Would you like me to make a portal?"  Keli asked.

"Do you have time to show me how you make them?"  Tristen asked hopefully.  

Keli considered her schedule for a moment.  "Not until this evening and you should be on your way by then."

"Perhaps when I return then."  Tristen said disappointedly.

Keli shook her head, "You may need it.  I could show you how I learned it."

"With your memories?"  Tristen asked.

Keli nodded, "A spell for a spell."

"Why not."  He shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed and Keli placed her fingertips on his temples and initiated the link.  Unlike the previous two occasions he had experienced this sharing, he could appreciate the incredible intimacy of the bond.  If he wished he could easily see all that dwelt in her mind, and she could see within his if she wished.  For a moment, with both their eyes open, they each saw through each other's eyes.  

_:Incredible.:_  Tris said in awe.

_:It hasn't been like this before.:_  Keli said.  _:This is…beautiful.:_

_:It is.:_  Tris agreed.

Keli shared the portal technique with him, without images or sound, just knowledge, almost as a dhyeli would.

When Keli broke the bond both felt its loss like a pain.

"Sia, that was beyond words."

Keli nodded, still shaken, "It has never been so…intimate before."

"How many times have you used that?"

"Outside of class six times, three of which were with you."

The breakfast bell rang breaking the spell.

"We better get going," Keli reminded them both, "You should get back on the road soon, the sector has been with out a Herald for nearly two weeks."

"Do you have time for breakfast?"

"Is that a date?"  Keli asked playfully.

"A date?"

"A courting ritual in the future involving young lovers spending time together in public, generally consuming food," Keli explained.

"Then yes, a date."  


	19. Chapter 19

_~ Chapter 19 ~_

"You are looking rather blissful," Talia teased that night in the bathing room.  Both of them had a habit of bathing late at night to ease the stress of the day.

"I am feeling rather blissful at the moment," Keli couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"You and Tris made peace?"  Talia guessed.

"That is part of it," Keli admitted, "Fyn has been gloating all day."

"What is the other part?"  Talia asked.

"This morning I was showing Tris how I make portals with that memory sharing technique and it was different.  It was like we shared more."  Keli said as she stared into nothing.

Talia eyed her speculatively, "Are you an Empath?"

"Yes, but I don't use it much."  Keli directed her attention to Talia.

"Except to read people's intent?"  Talia asked.

Keli shook her head.  "No, not even unconsciously.  I can be shielded to the nines and still know people's intent.  My school and Rodry tried many times to figure out how I do it but the nearest explanation is magic.  People shed Power simply by living, they believed that even if I am not using mage sight I am still testing the Power to see if they give off negative taints.  No one has been able to duplicate it to the best of my knowledge."

Talia accepted her explanation.  "Could it be that because you are both mages you can share more?"

"Maybe.  But I have done that with other mages."  Keli answered doubtfully

Talia hesitated, "Perhaps it is amplifying your lifebond.  Also, the other times you have used it you were feeling strong emotions, grief and fear, that may have blocked you from that sharing."

Keli bit her lip and tilted her head to one side.  A sure sign she was trying not to ask a question.

"You can ask," Talia laughed.

"What's a lifebond?"  Keli asked.

"I figured that was what you question was.  Dirk and I are lifebonded, as is Daren and Selenay.  It is like your souls recognize each other the instant they meet.  It's more than just love but that is a big part of it.  If they are miserable, so are you.  It is very rare, before you arrived there were four couples, Skif and Nyara, Keren and Sherril, Daren and Selenay, and Dirk and myself."  Talia explained.

Keli nodded, "You believe Tris and I are lifebonded?"

"Yes.  I know you are."  Talia said emphatically.

Keli ponder this for a few minutes, "I will have to read up on it."

Talia laughed, "Your solution to everything."

"It works, books don't run when they see me coming with a question on my lips."  Keli said lightly.

"Speaking of questions, I have been meaning to ask you about-" 

Keli interrupted.  "My acrophobia?"

"If that means fear of heights, yes."  Talia nodded.

"When I was young I got locked on the watch tower off the Old Palace, the one with the tiny safety wall.  I was stuck there for most of the day and into the night.  I spent the entire time scared the wind would blow me off.  I have never been able to face anything more than two stories off the ground since."  Keli felt a little odd as she spoke but dismissed it.  

"Keli!  Listen to this!"  Fyn burst in with her harp, "Hi Talia."

Fyn played a short song that lasted half a minute and beamed, "I made that myself!"

"It was beautiful," Keli complimented.

"You are obviously a natural," Talia commented.

Fyn beamed, "I am going to show Jemmie."

"No, you are going to bed."  Keli corrected her.  "You were supposed to be sleeping."

Fyn scowled, "But I want to show him."

"No," Keli said firmly, "I heard you nearly fell asleep this afternoon because you didn't get enough sleep last night so I want you in bed, without the harp, by the time I return to the room.  You have five minutes."

Fyn grumbled but left.

"She is very talented.  No wonder the Bards are eager to have her," Talia commented.

"You should hear her sing.  I finally understand what the Bardic gift is."  Keli said proudly.

"Do you normally give her a time limit?"  Talia asked as she added some extra hot water to her bath.

"Yes, otherwise she will waste time with little things."  Keli said.  "She still does half the time but she is usually in bed sooner than later if she has a time limit."

"Jemmie does the same tricks; needing a glass of water or to go to the bathroom.  It can take forever to get him into bed sometimes.  But I would be suspicious if he didn't test boundaries."  

Keli stepped out of her tub and drained the water.  "I better go make certain the lights are out and that she hasn't just stuck a towel under the door again."

"See you tomorrow."  Talia settled deeper into the water.  "Oh, did you hear?  Skif is to become her teacher as well as yours."

Keli grinned wickedly as she paused in the doorway, "This ought to be interesting."

~*~

Keli and Fyn went to the salle together the next morning; both dressed in clothes suitable for working out in.

"Am I going to like him?"  Fyn asked nervously.

"He is the Herald who used to be a thief.  I think you will have a lot in common," Keli assured her.

"Do I get to work with a sword like yours?"  Fyn referred to Windrider, which currently hung on a wall in her room since she didn't need it.

"We'll have to see, maybe in time you will."  Keli hedged.  "You will also learn wrestling."

"Like Jemmie?"  Fyn asked with an expression that was best described as wicked.

"Yes."  Keli answered suspiciously. 

Fyn grinned, "I'll show him girls aren't wimps."

"You certainly are no wimp," Keli pushed the door to the salle open.  "And you are not going to use any of this unless you have to, right?  It is not for play."

"Only if I need to."  Fyn said obediently.

Most mornings it was empty at this time but this morning a handful of Heralds were practicing were at the far end of the salle.

Keli started stretching immediately and Fyn imitated her.  When they had completed the thorough stretching routine Skif approached them.

"Hey Kel, are you ready?"  Skif asked as he approached.

"If you are."  Keli answered with a grin and chose her usual practice blade from the wall. 

She was no match for him and she knew it but tried to give a good accounting of herself as she blocked blows and tried to deliver a few of her own.  Finally he delivered a hard whack to her unguarded side, a killing blow that would leave a massive bruise.  What was worse was that it was in the same spot as yesterday.  She yelped and grabbed her side.  This time she did not drop her weapon as she would have done in those first few weeks.

"Watch that side, you always over react leaving yourself vulnerable."  Skif scolded and turned his attention on Fyn.  "Do you know any fighting?"

Fyn nodded shyly, "Not like that and only a little."

"Show me."  Skif ordered

Fyn took a deep breath and charged at him, agilely ducking his arm as he tried to grab her.  Her shoulder hit his gut hard and he grabbed her shoulder only to be bitten for his trouble.

"Ouch!"  Skif released her, "You are a fierce little thing."

Fyn nodded trying to suppress a grin.  Her years of having the street as her playground had taught her a style that was best described as fighting at its dirtiest.   

The Heralds on the other side of the room were now watching.  Among them was Jaime and Deverell, all were watching expectantly.

"Not bad, you are fast and flexible."  Skif praised just as he grabbed her under her arms and lifted her off the ground.

Her shin collided with his groin in a deliberate move that resulted in her being dropped and him grasping for breath from a crouched position.  The Heralds at the other end of the salle groaned in sympathy.

"Skif?  Are you alright?"  Keli asked worriedly.  

"That always works."  Fyn said as she scrambled to her feet.  "My sister, the one I had before Keli, taught me to kick there if I could."

Skif recovered enough to raise his head.  "I think that is enough of a demonstration.  Let's start with swords."

Keli moved back to the wall to watch the unrepentant Fyn take the stance Skif showed her.

Skif proceeded to show her a move and then had her emulate it.  After the third such move she offered him something.

"Can you hold this?  It's getting in the way."  She asked innocently.

Skif accepted the object to find it was his own belt pouch.

The dumbfounded look on his face brought laughter from the other Heralds.

"Well done Fyn," Jaime congratulated her loudly.

"I think you are a little out of practice Skif ol' boy," another Herald laughed.

"The money too."  Keli said patiently.  "And you lot, stop encouraging her."

Fyn sighed and dropped the coins into Skif's palm.  This brought a fresh round of laughter.  Skif himself had to laugh at having the tables being turned on him after all these years by the puckish little girl.

Keli managed to keep a straight face, and wondered how long until he realised his belt was missing too.

~*~

Keli was sitting in the first row wearing formal Whites, eagerly awaiting Fyn's first recital.  Talia, Dirk, and Jemmie were also present and several of the Blues Fyn attended class with.  Kenyon and Solaris were just outside the window, eager to hear the little protégé.  Several of Keli's friends were in attendance and others who were curious about the 'Baby Bard' as she was known by her Bardic classmates and the 'Bandit Bard' by those who knew her tendency to remove select articles from one's person.  There were also several other Students playing today to get experience in front of a crowd so they had guests as well.

Fyn wore ordinary clothes rather than a uniform and had her harp, now called Angel Song, at the ready.  In the five months since she had started these lessons she had shown a positive genius for music.  Today she was supposed to sing three songs and play one.

Since her favourite subject to sing about was Heralds she had chosen three songs about Herald Vanyel.  The first was Colddrake, the second was Magic's Price, and the third was Demonbane.  She was going to play a beginners song on her harp after that.

_:You look like a proud mother.:_  Solaris commented from the window.

_:I am proud beyond words.:_  Keli sent back.

In her quest for something to replace her CD player, which she missed dreadfully, she had learned to make song crystals, similar to a spell that bound a message into a bit of crystal, so she was recording the recital.

As Fyn began to sing the Power behind her young voice was apparent to all.  She pulled them in and sang to their souls.  No one noticed the small mistakes she made.

When she was done everyone clapped.  Keli beamed proudly.

Fyn made a small bow than rushed off the low stage to give Keli a jubilant hug.  "I did it!"

"See, there was nothing to be worried about."  Keli teased and returned the hug.

_:You were wonderful Kitten.:_  Solaris said so only Fyn and Keli heard her.

_:She's a talented little thing.:_  Kenyon commented.

Fyn always liked to entertain so Keli wasn't surprised she had enjoyed her first stage experience.  Fyn sat next to Keli for the rest of the recitals, loudly applauding the others.  Even as they returned to their rooms Fyn chattered, reliving each moment.  Keli had to remind her to change before she ran off in search of Jemmie.

Alone, Keli removed the small blue crystal from her pocket where she had hidden it and located the silver wire she had bought earlier.  Using pliers she made a cage around the stone and hung it on a silver chain.  She studied it critically before placing it in a small carved box as a gift for Fyn's birthing day.  

Tris had sent a gift he had bought for Fyn, as had Kevyn, thankfully he hadn't written her since their confrontation.  She had hidden the gifts under the bed and in the wardrobe in her room hoping that Fyn wouldn't go snooping.  These she dug out and placed on the table

Their gifts were also placed on the table.  The one from Tris was a box the size of a large book.  The gift from Kevyn was a fair-sized crate.  Thankfully there was nothing alive in the crate.  Keli had also bought a new lute and a harp case for Fyn which, lacking wrapping paper, she hid under a blanket.

_:Care to go for a ride Fleetfoot?:_  Keli asked Kenyon since she had a candlemark before Fyn would be done telling Jemmie absolutely everything about her performance, even though he had been there watching.

_:That would be nice.:_  Kenyon agreed.  _:It's a beautiful day.:_

Keli emerged into the bright spring sun from the small door in the spare room and found Kenyon waiting for her.

_:You look lovely today.:_  Kenyon complimented her.

"Thank you."  Keli smiled and swung onto his back.  "How are you and Rolan getting along?"

_:We get along well, we still have occasional debates over who is higher ranking.  Me, from age, or him from being here first.:_  Kenyon said lightly.  _:He is glad you have been taking some of Talia's duties.  He was worried she was being run off her feet.:_

_:I would like to help more.:_  Keli admitted.  _:She needs time for her family.  I know she wants to have another child.:_

Kenyon seemed to be thinking.

Movement caught Keli's eye and she spun to see who it was.  It was the stranger again.

"Wait!"  Keli didn't look away from him, knowing he'd vanish.

_:What is it?:_  Kenyon froze and tried to see who Keli was looking at.

_:Its him.:_  Keli answered.

The man didn't move, just watched her.

"Who are you?"  Keli demanded, "Why are you watching me."

He face didn't show any acknowledgement that he heard her.

Keli used her magesight to look at him, between her and him it seemed like there was almost a tunnel of power.

"Oh gods…"  Keli whispered as her eyes grew wide.

The man vanished before her eyes.

"What the hell was he?"  Keli asked, very shaken by the experience.  The now familiar dizziness struck her and she nearly fell from Kenyon's back. She grabbed his mane to keep her balanced.

All she could remember was seeing him again and a light.

"Damn it."  Keli took several deep breaths as she felt herself returning to normal.  "I should be used to it by now."  She complained.

_:I didn't see him.:_  Kenyon said mournfully.

Keli sighed, "It doesn't matter, I am sure I will see him again.  You had an idea for what we could do to help Talia?"

_:Not really.:  _Kenyon said dismissively.

"You are more evasive than ten other Companions combined."  Keli rubbed her brow.  "Sometimes I don't know why I love you."

_:I love you too, Empress.:  _Kenyon replied warmly.

"Perhaps you should drop a few more hints."  Keli said sarcastically.  "Talia having too many duties, you and Rolan being equals, and thanking me for taking over a few of Talia's duties.  You think I should become a second Queen's Own."

Kenyon didn't answer but was definitely pleased with her solution.

"If I did, it will take years of work.  And you would become a Monarch's Own stallion again.  It would also change the balance of power on the Council," Keli warned, "I agree though, Valdemar has become much larger than it was at Founding and its needs have changed.  The Companions will have to consider if the second one always going to be a mage and the first always not?"

_:No.  We will always Choose those best for the job.:_  Kenyon assured her.

Keli considered that.  "Will they both be a Monarch's Own?"

_:I don't know.:_  Kenyon would have shrugged if he could.

"And of course it is up to us mere humans to figure the rest of this out," Keli looked over her shoulder at the palace, "Fyn is returning."

Kenyon understood and quickly returned her to the small door and Keli entered the sitting room just as Fyn opened the door.

"Are you coming for supper?"  Fyn asked.

"Some gift's came for you."  Keli pointed to the assorted pile.

Fyn looked at the boxes then at Keli.  She ran past the boxes and buried her face in Keli's tunic.

Keli could feel Fyn was sobbing.  "It's alright little one."  She tried to soothe Fyn.  She had never thought that Elf would react so badly.  

Fyn said something that was muffled by the tunic.

"Pardon?"  Keli tried to ease Fyn's face away from her stomach.

"You didn't have to."  Fyn pulled away and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"I wanted to," Keli assured her, "We all did.  How about you open the gifts?"

Fyn hesitated, and looked longingly at the gifts.  "I don't want to cost you anything."  She said plaintively.

"Sweetie, what do you mean?"  Keli asked with concern.

"I don't want to cost you anything so you won't give me away."  Fyn explained softly.

Keli felt rage build within her at who ever had hurt this delightful girl.  "What gave you that idea?"

Fyn didn't answer. Instead she just stared down at her feet.

Keli bit her lip as she remembered what little she knew about Fyn.  For about a year before her sister died Fyn had lived with her sister, who she had loved, but before that Keli didn't know who had cared for Fyn.  "Fyn, tell me why you were living with your sister.  Are your parents dead?"

"Mum said that I cost too much to keep," Fyn said quietly.

"She was a fool," Keli brushed a red curl out of Fyn's eyes and tipped her chin up, "You are worth more to me than all the money in the world.  I swear to you now, I will _never_ send you away."

Fyn sniffed and looked doubtful.

"Fyn, I love you as I love a sister, nothing you could do would _ever _convince me to send you away," Keli hesitated, "We are even better than a family by blood, we are a family by choice.  Now why don't you open your gifts, then your friends are going to have a party for you."

Fyn hesitated but gave in and opened the box from Tris.  Inside was a note and a leather wrapped package.  Fyn read the note eagerly and opened the leather revealing a book.

"It's songs!"  Fyn eagerly opened it and poured over the songs revealed.

Keli picked up the note and read it quickly.

_Happy birthday little Imp, I expect to hear you sing at least one of these songs when I get back!  Tris._

Fyn was still reading the songs.  "They are all songs about Heralds."

"That is the perfect gift."  Keli laughed and took a seat to watch her open the next present.

Fyn set it aside and removed the cloth that covered the lute and harp case.  "A lute!"  She pulled the instrument onto her lap and caressed the smooth wood.

"You mentioned you wanted to learn the lute."  Keli reminded her.

"Oh, I do.  And this is for Angel Song?"  Fyn stroked the harp case. 

"Yes, so you can carry her around easier."  Keli explained.

Fyn rushed off and got her harp, it fit perfectly.  "These are perfect.  Thank you."  Fyn gave Keli a quick hug and returned the crate.

Fyn removed the lid and found a new saddle and bridle of soft, dark brown leather.  "Wow!"

"You are ready to hit the road, you have your songs, your lute, and your saddle," Keli laughed, "There is one left."

"This little box?"  Fyn asked when she noticed it on the table.

Keli nodded.

Fyn opened the lid and drew out the necklace.  "Is it ever pretty," She said sincerely.  It glinted in the light from the mage lights.

"Put it in water," Keli suggested.

Fyn poured a glass of water from a pitcher that was always kept filled on the sideboard.  Slowly she lowered the stone into the water.

Her own voice filled the air.

"Your first performance."  Keli said needlessly.

"Is that really my voice?"  Fyn looked up at her amazed.

"Yes, I made it while you were singing earlier," Keli took the necklace out of the water and slipped it over Fyn's head, "You were wonderful and deserve something to remember it by.  Your friends will be here in a few minutes so you should move your gifts into your room."

Fyn carried everything into her room still admiring her gifts but Keli sensed Fyn still had reservations.

"Is Fyn here?"  Jemmie appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, she's in her room."  Keli gestured to the open doorway.

"Thanks."  Jemmie crossed the room and into Fyn's room.

_:Don't even consider it.:_  Kenyon warned, still feeling Keli's anger.

_:Consider what?:  _Keli asked.

_:Going and talking to her mother.:  _Kenyon said in a tone that let her know that he wasn't fooled by her 'happy sister' act.

_:I have to, I am going to get full guardianship of her.  For that I must speak with her parents.  Fyn led me to believe her parents were dead.:_  Keli said logically.

_:You aren't going to blow up are you?:_  Kenyon asked worriedly.

Keli thought the idea very tempting but knew it would count as turning her Gift against her own people.  _:Have you ever seen me blow up?:_

_:Not in years.:_  Kenyon admitted.  _:But you haven't been this angry in years either.:_

_:I am capable of handling myself coolly.:  _Keli assured him.  _:I won't turn them into anything smaller than a gerbil.:_

Kenyon heaved a mental sigh.  _:Please don't.:_


	20. Chapter 20

 _~ Chapter 20 ~_

Keli double-checked the address to see if she was in the correct place.  Around her the people of the middleclass neighbourhood watched curiously.  How could people who were obviously well established tell their child they were no longer willing to pay for her upkeep?  Keli clenched her teeth to keep from saying something aloud she would regret but her mind repeated a litany of curses her father would have been stunned to hear from her.

Keli knocked on the door and clasped her hands behind her back.  More to keep from strangling whoever answered the door than anything.

_:No gerbils.:_  Kenyon reminded her.

_:Rabbits?:  _Keli asked.__

_:No.  What happened to never turning your powers against your people?:  _Kenyon reminded her.__

"What do you want?"  A portly woman demanded as she answered the door then stared at her like a stunned deer.

"Are you Mrs. Pewyth?"  Keli demanded coldly.

"Herald, I am sorry, I thought you were someone else."  She said it a politer tone of voice.

"Obviously."  Keli drawled.  "Are you Mrs. Pewyth?" 

"Yes."  The woman glanced around nervously as people on the street stopped to watch the spectacle.

"Do you have a daughter named Fyn?"  Keli asked, ignoring her uneasy reaction.

"We did.  She died of a fever two years ago."  Mrs. Pewyth's eyes widened slightly and she paled as if she knew what was coming.

"Kindly refrain from lying," Keli said coldly, "I am well aware she was living with her sister, your elder daughter, Kale, until she died nearly a year ago."

"Why don't you come in where we can discuss this quietly?"  She suggested nervously.

"No, I prefer to stay out here Mrs. Pewyth."  Keli said with all the coolness she could muster when her overwhelming urge was to strike back at these people who hurt Fyn.

"Listen, if Fyn is in trouble it ain't my fault.  I turned her out when she started making trouble."  Mrs. Pewyth said defensively, her eyes darting about, looking at everyone who was gathering to watch the showdown.

"You are aware that child abandonment is against the law?"  Keli's voice carried out over the crowd and she heard a twitter of condemnation through the crowd.

"Kale took her in.  If she got in more trouble there it ain't my never mind."  Mrs. Pewyth insisted belligerently as she stepped back inside and tried to close the door, which she found wedge firmly open by magic.

Keli produced a piece of paper, "Kindly sign this, it states in effect that you no longer wish custody of Fyn."

Mrs. Pewyth looked about at the crowd and snapped the paper from her hand and quickly signed it.  

Keli accepted the paper back and checked to make certain it was signed properly.  "Is your husband here?"

She eyed Keli warily and went to fetch him.  The far from sober man signed the paper when his wife put it before him.

Satisfied Keli folded paper and tucked it in her tunic.

"What's it to you who has custody of that little brat?"  Mrs Pewyth asked as Keli left, uncaring of what more talk she would create, the Herald had managed to reveal to the entire neighbourhood that her youngest daughter had been abandoned and her eldest was dead when she had been telling everyone that Fyn had died of a fever and that Kale ran away.

"I am more interested in that _you _don't have custody of her, at the moment."  Keli answered icily.

_:See, there was no need to turn them into rodents.:_  Kenyon nuzzled her tunic.

_:Embarrassing them will have to be enough I suppose.  I am very glad they have no more children.:  _Keli grumbled as she swung into the saddle.__

_:So am I.:_  Kenyon said with heartfelt agreement._  :Where to now?:  _

_:Now, I adopt her.:_  Keli said as Kenyon trotted down the street.

_:This ought to make for interesting explanations.:_  Kenyon commented dryly.  _:They will want your last name.:_

_:I will tell them I am a descendant of a cadet branch that remained in the Empire.:_  Keli answered.  _:Now I need a judge.:_

_:I can find us one.:_  Kenyon offered.

Soon Keli was sitting in a waiting room of a city judge.  She just needed him to approve of her adopting Fyn and sign some papers and it would be legal.

"Herald Kelisiaori," The judge appeared in the doorway, "It is rare for a Herald to call upon a city judge."

"Hello sir.  The only way to legally adopt a child in the city is by speaking to a judge."  Keli pointed out.

The older man's eyebrows rose.  "You plan on adopting a child?"

"Yes.  She has been living with me at the palace for ten months now attending classes at the Collegium.  She has finally told me her parents are still alive and that they had turned her out on her own when she was seven."  Keli explained respectfully.

"Where was she living prior to living with you?"  The judged asked with keen interest.

"On the street."  Keli gave him the papers.  "Before that with her late sister."

"Her parents have given up custody?"  The judge read the first paper.

"They have told everyone she died of a fever two years ago.  They were eager to sign away responsibility."

"Are you going to be there for her?"  He asked as he read over the paper.

"I am assigned to court and will be remaining there for the foreseeable future."  Keli assured him.

"And you have a reference from the Queen's Own and one from the Queen, impressive."  He said as he scanned the other sheets.

"They are my friends, sir."  Keli explained wishing that she had gotten Jaime and Deverell to write references up for her instead of Talia and Selenay.

The judge put the papers aside.  "What will happen to her if something happens to you?"

"She has a powerful Bardic gift.  She is taking music lessons but I am holding off on enrolling her in Bardic since she has only just turned nine.  So if something were to happen to me she would be welcome there.  Also children who have parents who are Heralds are treated like a beloved niece or nephew by the other Heralds and they will always have a place for her."  Keli answered readily.

"Do you have a blood kinship with her?"  He asked.

"No."  Keli admitted, she wished she could say she did, it would nullify most arguments against her.

"Is anyone else interested in adopting this child?"  The Judge persisted.

"Not to my knowledge."  Keli firmly dismissed Kevyn and his interest in Fyn from her mind, he had never _said he was willing to adopt her._

The judge nodded and remained silent for several minutes.  "I can see no reason to not grant your request."

He removed a piece of paper from the desk.  "What's your last name?"

"Valdemar."  Keli answered with a blush.

"I beg your pardon?"  He looked up at her in confusion.

"I get that reaction a lot.  I am from a branch of the family that remained in the Empire."  Keli explained.

"The child's name?"  He continued.

"Fyn, F-Y-N, Pewyth, P-E-W-Y-T-H."  Keli spelled out.

He filled in several blanks on a standard adoption form then made a copy and gave her the original paper.  "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir."  Keli read over the paper.  She finally relaxed, it would take a high level judgement by a Herald to remove Fyn from her now, and if Keli did try to abandon Fyn there were severe penalties that were outlined on the adoption form.  Not that Keli would ever give up Fyn for anything.

"I am glad she has a brighter future, too many children don't have that."  The judge said, sounding much friendly now that his duty was done.

"I know.  Thank you again."  Keli left.

_:She will be ecstatic.:  _Kenyon said.__

"I know.  Let's get back, I can't wait to tell her."  Keli said eagerly.

~*~

Keli was curled up on the couch and was reading a massive old tome of magic when Fyn returned from classes.  She wore the necklace from Keli around her neck.

"How were classes?"  Keli asked as Fyn hurried to her room to put away her books.

"Good, we were learning about Herald Vanyel today, did you know he died?"  Fyn said to her.

"Yes."  Keli shook her head.  

"And he did so many things, like fight demons and track down assassins."  Fyn called from her room.

"He was a busy man."  Keli agreed.

Silence emanated from the bedroom.

Keli set her book to the side and waited for a response.  An ecstatic Fyn charged across the room and threw herself into Keli's arms.

"Thank you."  Fyn said happily and squeezed Keli's neck until Keli started to gasp for breath.  "I love you."

"I love you, too."  Keli held her tight.

Fyn sat back and studied the piece of paper, a happy tear drop marred the corner of the paper.  "Your last name is Valdemar?"

"Yes, and now it is yours."  Keli said as she wiped away her own tears.

"Fyn Valdemar."  Fyn tested it.  "It sounds kind of funny."

"You don't have to use it," Keli assured her, "I rarely do; it causes too many questions."

"So now you are my sister forever."  Fyn said happily.

"Yes.  Forever."  Keli agreed.

"Like you said.  We are sisters by choice."  Fyn repeated as she gave her another hug and ran back to her room and placed the paper in her book of songs from Tris for safekeeping.

~*~

Tris could barely wait to get back to the Waystation to read the letters from Fyn and Keli.  The letters almost burned a hole in his tunic as he listened to complaints from the villagers.

He opened the letters before he even started his supper.  As always he kept Keli's for last.  Fyn's letter contained several days of rambling, as always.  Tris laughed over the tales she shared of her fellow students.  When he got to the page about her birthday he grinned.  First she raved about the book of songs, then described her recital and raved about her own performance.  She even listed off all the people she had known who had attended.  She even dedicated an entire page to her party.  Lastly, she described the gifts she had received from Keli.

The next section was surprising.

…_Keli had a big surprise for me today, she adopted me.  She actually went out and got a paper that says we are family forever now.  My name is now Fyn Valdemar, funny isn't it?  Keli's real last name is Valdemar.  This means she will always be my sister…_

Hopefully Keli's letter would have more information.

_Dear Tris,_

_Fyn adored the songs, trust me you will hear _all_ of them when you return.  Kevyn sent her a new saddle for Honey.  I gave her a new lute and a harp case.  You would think we had given her the moon from how she reacted.  All told, I think she enjoyed her birthday._

_The only mar on the day was a rather odd reaction to the presents.  She said she didn't want to cost me anything, apparently her mother kicked her out and told her she was too much of a burden to keep around._

_Kenyon won't allow mw to turn them into guinea pigs._

_I did pay a visit to her parents and got their signatures on a form saying they no longer wanted custody of Fyn, I admit I did use the occasion to embarrass them.  She is a cook for a large, high class tavern and they live in a fair sized house, there was no reason other than maliciousness for how they acted.  Then I had to convince a Judge that I was worthy of being Fyn's parent.  He was concerned that if something happened to me she would be left alone._

_I wish you could have seen her when she found the certificate.  Other than the last name, she is ecstatic.  _

_I finally managed to get the diary up to date.  I admit that it feels like I am writing a fantasy novel._

_You mentioned you wanted to know if I saw the man again, I was out riding Kenyon in the field and I saw him, the only information I cam add is he was glowing some how._

_Perhaps I am seeing an echo, a side effect of time travel, but why would I only see this one man and why can't I remember him?_

_Well the Bandit Baby Bard has just invaded my room again, I will write you again soon._

_Sia._

Tris folded the letters and placed them with the others he had received from Keli and Fyn.  Fyn's letters were generally several pages long and Keli's were rarely more than one page.  

He wished he had time to write back more often, as it was he was barely managing twice a month. 

_:They understand.:_  Caewen assured him.  _:Just think, only six more months until you see her again.:_

_:Six long months.:_  Tristen agreed.

_:Considering a year ago at this time you were content to live your life as a carefree bachelor you certainly have been thinking about those two ladies a great deal.:_  Caewen teased.

_:A year ago I didn't know Sia or Fyn.  Both of them are wonderful, Fyn is like a little sister and Sia…:_  Tristen smiled at the memory of the night before he left, it had left him with a craving for her.

_:I know.:_  Caewen's mindvoice was coloured with amusement.  _:You saved her when she first arrived.  No one, not even Kenyon, thought she would survive.  You watched over her until she was capable of standing alone.:_

_:She return the favour.  She was scared to death on that ledge and could have left at anytime but she stayed.  I could feel her heart pounding when the storm started to clear, she was holding on to her control tooth and nail.  And then the basket ride, she couldn't stop shaking but she never panicked.:_  Tristen recalled.

_:I am glad you found her.:_  Caewen said sincerely.  _:You two deserve happiness.:_

Tris served himself some of the soup he had left simmering and took a seat on the bed.  _:How happy can we be if I am always out on circuit?  Besides, she may only be interested in a light affair.  Her letters certainly aren't love letters.:_

_:Perhaps she wants more than an affair of any kind.  Perhaps you should just wait until you see her again to discover what her preferences are.:_

_:Six very long months.:_  Tris sighed. 


	21. Chapter 21

_~ Chapter 21 ~_

Keli was at her normal post behind Selenay's throne when the envoy from Rethwellan approached.  He carried a long thin gift covered by a length of white fabric.  Keli used mage sight to examine the gift for a threat and found none.  Whatever it was, it was nonmagical.

"Your Majesty, His Majesty of Rethwellan, has commissioned a gift for You and His brother in honour of Your alliance."  The Envoy said gravely.

The cloth was removed and Keli nearly choked, her Windrider was lying across his hands.

Keli felt for her own blade as unobtrusively as possible.  It was still in its sheath with the leather bindings hiding the bejewelled hilt.

"Tell him we are grateful for the gift."  Selenay accepted the sword and smiled slightly and offered a gold coin.  "And a coin so it will not sever our alliance."

The envoy accepted the coin and bowed away.

Keli found herself fingering her blade absently throughout court.  Later in Selenay's private quarters the queen and her husband examined the beautiful blade.

"I haven't seen anything like it before."  Prince Daren stroked the smooth as silk steel.  "It isn't a dress blade."

Talia glanced at Keli but said nothing.

"What should we do with it?"  Selenay asked.  "It is obviously meant for use."

"What about making it the Monarch's Own sword?"  Elspeth suggested as she tested the blade.  "It is fancy enough for court and a good size for either a female or a male."

"Tradition does say the Monarch doesn't go armed at court."  Selenay admitted.  "But Talia does not use a sword and it would a shame to hide it in a vault."

The sword was passed to Keli for her examination.  Hers had a few scratches and the shield of Valdemar had been engraved on the blade but there was no other differences at first glance.  She took hers out of the sheath and compared them.

"They are nearly the same size."  Daren commented.

"Actually they are the same size and weight."  Keli corrected and handed the blade to Talia.

"Pity I can't use a sword."  Talia admired the blade.

Keli sheathed her blade.  She was surprised the swords could exist side by side.

That night Keli stared out her window at the snow, it was coming down in fat flakes that drifted lazily down to the earth.  She was a little worried about not enough snow this winter causing a poor harvest next year.  This was the first real snowfall and it was already Midwinter.

Up north it was supposed to be much worse with drifts of loose soft snow that not even chirras were willing to face.  It had been like that for two months now.

_:You are brooding.:_  Solaris made one of her now rare appearances.

"I am just thinking about the weather."  Keli corrected.  "I haven't seen you around in a while."

_:You haven't needed me.:_  Solaris said succinctly.

Keli turned away from the window.  "Why are you here now?"

:I thought you might like to know you have changed the future a great deal.  The Empire will still exist but it isn't as torn as it was.:  Solaris told her.

"What about gryphons?"  Keli asked.

_:No.:_  Solaris said sadly.

"Not enough."  Keli sighed.  "I know you can't tell me anything about what I am supposed to do, but is there a war soon?"

_:That's an odd question.  Why?:  _Solaris asked worriedly.__

"Prince Kris was just Chosen by Companion Allaria."  Keli's voice didn't betray any emotion, a sign she was worried.  "There are now twenty new trainees.  And there are another twenty five Companions of age to Choose."

_:I don't know.:_  Solaris admitted.

"I should have expected it."  Keli sighed and sat on the end of her bed.  "I never imagined it would be this difficult when I volunteered for this mission."

_Solaris eyed her with an inscrutable expression on her feline features.  _:Do you regret coming?:

"No.  I may miss a few things but here is home.  I am needed here and that is important.  There I was fighting an uphill battle with every decision and still doing nothing."  Keli recalled.

:I heard the council has approved your idea of a university.  Where is it being built?:_  Solaris changed the topic._

"To the south, near the paper mills.  The Blues will still be educated here but there will be more room to specialize there.  Right now we are taking building requirements; labs and the like.  I was pleasantly surprised by the response.  But it isn't a hard yes, it is a give-us-numbers-and-we-will-consider-it yes"

_:I am certain you will bring them around.:_  Solaris said confidently.

"It shouldn't just be the incredibly intelligent who are taught extra skills.  We can teach teachers so there is a more uniform education standard across Valdemar.  We can offer courses in agriculture and animal husbandry.  Even business classes."  Keli expounded as she stared out at the snow.

:What about your plan to become a second Queen's Own?:_  Solaris asked._

"Selenay agrees with me that it is an excellent idea but she doesn't think the title should be Queen's Own for both.  And the duties will be split between them and won't necessarily overlap.  She thought the title of People's Own Herald was good but I am a little doubtful.  I think it is more a matter of what the people who take the position will be like that will decide the title.  Kenyon has been ever so helpful by saying absolutely nothing."  Keli said in exasperation.

_:That's a horse for you.:  _Solaris snorted.__

"It can also describe Cats."  Keli teased.  "You haven't exactly been handing out any useful answers."

_:Careful, I am armed.:  _Solaris raised a paw and unsheathed her razor sharp claws.

"Point taken."  Keli laughed.  

_:How's Tris?:  _Solaris chose to ignore the pun and examined her claws.

"His last letter was ages ago, nothing is getting around up there, but he should be coming in soon."  Keli said optimistically.

_:Which explains the barely there nightgown.:_  Solaris said without looking up from her nails.

"You packed it."  Keli pointed out.  "I asked for useful things, like history texts.  You packed nightgowns and undergarments."

_:I knew you would want them.  Are you saying you haven't been glad to have them?:_  Solaris finally put down her paw and gave Keli an arch look.

Keli blushed slightly.  "They have been…welcome."

_:And what would you do with an inaccurate text anyway?:_  Solaris asked.

"The texts I listed were from my mage school and would have been handy."  Keli explained.

_:Like you don't already have them all memorized.:_  Solaris said dismissively.

"I could have used them to convince others.  Or to discover when this war started."  Keli stiffened and smiled.  "Tris has returned home."

_:I know when I am not wanted.:_  Solaris teased and vanished.

It was nearly midnight so she doubted Tris would visit her that night.  Keli did want to meet him in the stable but he was probably tired and thinking only of reaching his bed.

Instead Keli banked her fire with a thought and climbed under her covers, hoping instead to see him early the next morning.  Soon she was fast asleep.

Keli woke to a feather light caress and a weight on the side of her bed.  Expecting Fyn she opened her eyes to find Tris.

"I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow morning."  Keli said as she rolled over.

"I didn't mean to wake you."  Tris said quietly.

"I don't mind."  Keli assured him.  "I thought you would be too tired otherwise I would have met you in the stable.  I assume you aren't too tired…"  Keli slid her hand under his shirt. 

Tris quickly proved he wasn't too tired.

~*~

Keli woke before Tris did and she spent several long minutes just looking at him.  The scar from a year ago was still there but was now white.  Most of the rest of the scars on his body had healed but Keli knew exactly where they had been.  

"Good morning Lady Love."  Tris greeted her as he finally stirred.

Keli's heart skipped a beat at the endearment.  "The best morning I have had in nearly a year."

"Do you have to get up?"  Tristen asked with little hope.

"No."  Keli traced a finger across his abs.  "Today is the first day of midwinter break."  She reminded him.

"Perfect."  Tris growled and rolled her underneath him.

"Hey Keli, are you awake?"  Fyn knocked.  "You said we might go riding this morning."

"Later imp."  Keli called backed.

"Whose bags are these?"  Fyn asked.

Keli's eyes flashed with amusement, "You didn't even go to your room?"

Tris shook his head and grinned unrepentantly.

"Is Tris back?  Is that why you don't want to go riding?"  Fyn asked shrewdly.

"Later Imp."  Keli called.

Fyn giggled.  "Keli's in love…"

"Fyn, go away."  Tris called.

Fyn giggled again and they heard her footsteps retreating.

"Are you?"  Tris asked softly.

"Do I love you?  Beyond everything."  Keli swore.  

Tris looked very relieved.  "I love you too.  It's foolish for Heralds to fall in love but…"

Keli caressed his beloved face.  "I know."  She opened a link between them and showed him how she felt.

"Thank gods."  Tris swore.

Out in the hall Fyn was whistling.  She was very pleased Tris loved Keli too.  They were her favourite people and she was glad they had found happiness together.

~*~

The entire town was gone, not just destroyed, but gone like it never existed.  Just as the Herald had reported.

Keli stood where the main square should have been and saw only trees.

"There is nothing here, even to mage sight."  Tris said beside her.

"This is the third one in as many months."  Keli ran her fingers through her hair.  "And we still have no clue what they did."

Tris rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

_:We will catch them.:_  Kenyon assured her.

It had been three months since Tris returned and shortly after he arrived the first hamlet had been reported missing by a field Herald.  Tris had been sent out to investigate and had sent for Keli when he couldn't make heads or tails of the scene.

"Let's see if there is a perimeter of change."  Keli suggested as she started towards the town boundary looking for any disruption.

Who ever was causing this had left no witnesses and had only taken remote villages that were rarely visited.

Nearly a candlemark later Tris called Keli over.  He found a bit of a fence rail about the length of his arm.

"Five hundred people and this is all that is left."  Keli sighed as she examined the wood.  "I think we have to assume this is the start of the first of the mage wars."

Tris nodded sadly.  "You said your histories claimed people were being sacrificed in the thousands in a single month.  I think he is up to hundreds now."

"We better speak to the Queen."  Keli mounted up.

Together they rode until they found a barn, far from the town site, and created a gate back to Haven.

The Council was waiting on their report.  Keli knew they would protest it was impossible for a town to vanish.  Despite fighting a war with mages and then the Mage Storms they still had a hard time with magic.

"Perhaps they will take us seriously this time."  Tristen suggested optimistically.

"And break from form?"  Keli was still coldly angry.  Her people were going missing and they were sitting on their hands saying it was impossible.

_:Easy Empress.:_  Kenyon urged.

Keli sighed.  "I am not going to injure them."

"The council?"  Tristen asked.

Keli nodded.

"If we could tell them what the spell is they may take us more serious."  Tris suggested.

"I can tell them exactly who he is but they still won't believe us.  His name is Hegrith, he is in the north of Valdemar about to embroil us in a twenty year war that will take a century to recover from."  Keli said flatly.  "I am fairly certain that is the catalyst for the Empire."

"I don't know what more to do."  Tristen shrugged helplessly.

Keli led the way to the council chamber where they described the scene, in detail, to everyone.  The Council reacted predictably and claimed they were being alarmist.  

The meeting parted on the same note.  Keli accompanied Selenay back to her room and let Tris return to the suite.

"I don't know what to say to get through to them."  Selenay rubbed her temples.

Keli took a seat and listened to Selenay vent.

"Perhaps we should give them the whole truth."  Keli suggested finally.  "Tell them I came back to stop this war.  Tell them I am the Empress of Valdemar."

"They will think we have lost our wits."  Selenay countered.

"Not if we lay some ground work."  Keli suggested.

~*~

The next morning the Council reconvened.  All the councillors had bags under their eyes and haunted expressions.  

Keli had been reluctant but used her magic to give them each a dream of her time and what she endured, with the perspective intact so it was if the had experienced it personally.

When she entered next to Selenay, each wearing her own Coronet.  Talia walked a few steps behind both of them.

"Right about now most of you are wondering if you have foresight suddenly or if you are losing you mind."  Selenay said.  "I can assure you don't have to worry, we believed it was necessary for you to understand exactly who Kelisiaori is.  You have all heard the rumours of her being born of the Grove and being here for a very specific reason."

The Councillors all eyed Keli warily.

"She risked everything to come back in _time _and stop us from being slaughtered by a great mage.  Talia, Daren, and I have been aware of exactly why she was here and together we have been watching for the few warnings time had not destroyed.  One of which was my son being Chosen by a Companion named Allaria."

"You are saying that dream was _real_?"  A Lord stood and demanded.

"Yes, that is what _I_ experienced.  That was over seven hundred years from now."  Keli's voice was pitched low but it carried to the corners of the room.  "When I left Valdemar was locked in a bloody revolution and the root of all the blood shed is the war you don't even believe is coming."

"But no one has attacked."  The speaker for the Guilds protested.

"He doesn't have to.  He can make our country vanish piece by piece.  These people are being sacrificed for blood magic purposes.  I can even tell you his name, Hegrith.  If we don't act fast he will become incredibly powerful.  Imagine a mage as evil as Ancar with nearly unlimited power."  Keli met each of their gazes.

All of them blanched.

"Now, you see why we must act without procrastinating?"  Keli asked.

The Lord Martial stood, "Herald—Empress what can we do if he is that powerful?"

"Warn the other countries, start finding ways to keep him from taking more towns, start searching for him.  Look at the Collegium, there are _twenty_ new Chosen. You, Sir, are the expert in war.  I will do all in my power to help but I do not have all the answers."

"Will you replace Selenay on the throne?"  A Lord asked with concern.

"No."  Keli glanced at Selenay.  "The throne is no longer my place.  I am a Monarch's Own and that is the position I will serve in."

This announcement brought an explosion of protests.  Only Selenay, Talia, and Daren were aware of this plan.

Keli waited until the din quieted.  "Can any of you actually think of any reason to protest this move?"

"We already have one."  One of the councillors bleated.

"So why not two?"  Keli asked.  "There is more than one human could possibly do and still be the stable advisor the Monarch requires."

"It will change the balance of power!"  Another cried.

"Think back to when Talimir died, there was over six years of power struggles that nearly tore Valdemar apart.  By having two, one is always likely to be trained.  We will rewrite the laws to apply a second Monarch's Own, as I won't be the last."

Selenay and Talia both nodded approvingly.

Keli smiled slightly, if she was going to stir up the council she may as well jump in with both feet.


	22. Chapter 22

_~ Chapter 22 ~_

"You're looking pensive my Lady Love."  Tris said as her wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Three gryphons from k'Valdemar went missing.  As did two packs of kyree, and two dyheli bachelor herds.  That was just this last week."  Keli said staring out her window.  "I feel like I am losing this battle."

"He is hunting nonhumans now?"  Tristen asked.

Keli nodded.  "The Son of the Sun is reluctant to get involved.  Sola has agreed to talk to Her Holiness and convince her to get involved if she can."

"Do you think she can?"  Tristen asked.

"I hope so.  We need support.  Prince Daren has gone to speak to his brother as well.  Unfortunately we have no proof of any war."  Keli leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"So they aren't likely to act."  Tris sighed.

"Exactly.  There is no clause in the treaty for paranoia."  Keli said sarcastically.

"So what are you planning?"  Tristen asked, hoping he could help.

Keli sighed.  "I have no idea.  We have no clue where he is so we can't strike at him.  The only good thing is I don't think he realises we know, he keeps picking at us."

"So he doesn't have a spy."  Tristen said after a second's thought.

"At least none that know about me."  Keli confirmed.

They remained silent for several long moments.

"Come to bed.  You haven't had a good night's sleep in two weeks."  Tristen urged.

Keli turned to face him and opened the memory link between them.  The link let her share all she wanted to say with out words, her love and her gratitude for him being there when she needed someone.

_:I know my angel.:_  Tris assured her and Sent her energy to revive her flagging energy stores.

Tris urged her into bed, she was asleep even before her head hit the pillow.

"Is she okay?"  Fyn asked from the door.

"She's just tired."  He assured her.  "She has been busy this past month."

Fyn nodded but still looked very worried.

"I won't let any harm come to her."  Tristen swore.

"I know."  The normally exuberant Fyn said soberly.  "Why do they need her so badly?"

"She is the only one who has any knowledge of this mage."  Tris closed the door to Keli's room and sat on the couch.  

"If I were a Herald, could I help her?"  Fyn asked. 

"I don't know.  There is not much any of us can do."  Tristen admitted.

A knock on the door interrupted them.  Talia opened the door. 

"Is Keli here?"  She asked, she looked as drawn as Keli.

"She's sleeping.  Has something happened?"  Tristen asked with immediate concern.

"He stopped hiding.  Fireballs destroyed two villages, both in the north.  There is evidence that it was done to raise power by blood sacrifice."  Talia relayed.

"Damn it."  Tris cursed.

"There is not much we can do now."  Talia sighed.  "Let her sleep."

"She would want to know immediately."  Tris shook his head.  "She still sees it as an attack on _her _people.  I guess she can give up the crown but not the responsibility."

Talia nodded sorrowfully.  "The Tayledras also say several of the northern tribes have gone missing.  Since they are nomadic no one noticed immediately."

"Is Council convening?"  Tristen asked.

"No.  At least this gives us something more concrete to go to our allies with."  Talia leaned against the door frame earily.

"But at what cost?"  Tris asked as he returned to the room he shared with Keli.

Keli was sprawled on her back when he entered again.

"Sia."  Tris shook her shoulder.

Keli reluctantly woke.  "What happened?"

"He attacked openly.  Fireballs destroyed two villages in the north."  Tristen relayed.

Keli blinked back tears.  "How bad is the casualty list?"

Tristen offered her a handkerchief.  "We don't know yet."

Keli accepted the square of fabric and wiped away the tears.  "Now at least we will have support from our allies."

"That's what Talia said.  Try to go back to sleep."  Tristen urged.

Keli sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  "I need to think."

"How about a walk in the field."  Tris suggested.

"If you will join me."  Keli agreed.

Fyn watched as Tris and Keli left.  Absently she finger the strings of her lute just playing bits of songs at random.  Keli was almost colourless from the strain and Tris was generally preoccupied with Keli lately and often was the one who chased her down and reminded her to eat or sleep.

Fyn had discovered she hated being useless.  Especially when it came to her little family.  Talia and Dirk were nice enough but Tris and Keli were hers.  They welcomed her into their bed when she had nightmares.  Keli still managed to catch her little thefts every time.  Tris listened to her every song and applauded.  

Setting her lute aside she decided to go for a walk herself.  Instead of going to the field she headed to the gardens.  

She was in one of the more remote gardens when she heard them.

"Well if it isn't the Baby Bandit."  A cultured voice sneered.

Fyn ignored them.

"Do you think she is as mad as her mother?  I hear she actually thinks she's an Empress."  A second voice said in a similar tone.

They didn't have a chance to say anymore before Fyn tackled the second speaker.  She bloodied his nose and blacked his eye before the other one hauled her off.  He got his hand bit, drawing blood, for his efforts and then was set upon himself.  Fyn split his lip and blacked another eye.

"Enough!"  A single command rang through the evening air.  "What is the meaning of this brawl?"

Fyn scrambled to her feet and faced an older man whose black hair was now mostly grey, scars and wrinkles lined his face, and he had piercing black eyes.

"They said Keli was mad."  Fyn explained.

"And that is why you attacked them?"  He demanded.

"Keli is my family, you are supposed to defend you family.  And they called me the Baby Bandit."  Fyn added the last bit as an after thought.

The two older boys slowly got to their feet.

"So you two provoked a little girl?"  The man turned his gaze on the boys.

"She's lying, she's just gutter trash."  One said as he wiped blood from his nose.

Only the quick intervention of the man stopped her from pummelling them again.  He seemed to find this rather amusing.

"Let's take this to the Provost Martial."  The man suggested.  The boys followed obediently, certain they would be found in the right.  He kept a tight grip on Fyn since she was still glaring daggers at the boys.

The Provost Martial was in his office when they found him.

"Hello Alberich, what brings this pleasant surprise?"  The Lord asked with a sigh.

"I found these children involved in a fight in the south gardens."  Alberich pushed the boys forward.

The Lord took in the injuries of the boys.  "Duelling over a lady's hand gentlemen?"

"Nope."  Fyn answered for them.

"What happened, I assume you saw what they were fighting over."  He asked her.

"No.  There weren't fighting with each other.  I did that because they called Keli mad and called me the Bandit Baby and then they called me gutter trash."  Fyn said mutinously.

Fyn saw the corner of Alberich's mouth twitch.

"You can't believe her!"  One started to complain.

"She's lying, we were practicing wrestling."  The other protested.

"No you weren't.  You just don't want to admit you were beaten up by a girl!"  Fyn accused.

"Stop trying to get us into trouble.  Everyone knows you are a liar."  One sneered.

This time Alberich wasn't fast enough to stop her and she managed to get the offending boy on the ground and blacken his other eye.

Alberich hauled her off her feet.  "Perhaps you two should be quiet."  He said to the boys as Fyn swung at them again.

"I think it is fairly clear who is telling the truth."  The Provost martial eyed the boys coolly.  "You two were obviously provoking a fight and got exactly what you wanted.  This isn't the first time your actions have been brought to my attention." 

The boys protested but were silenced with a gesture.  

"I have spoken to both of your parents before about you bullying the younger trainees and warned them if this happens again would be expelled.  I will speak with them tomorrow, now go before Alberich releases the little firebrand again."

Both boys vanished quickly.

Alberich put Fyn on her feet.

"What's my punishment?"  She asked the Provost Martial.

"What's your name?"  He asked.

"Fyn."  She answered dutifully.

"Ah, yes, Herald Keli's adopted daughter.  I will speak to her about this incident as well.  You obviously weren't in the wrong but you should have found a way to resolve it without violence."  He scolded but it was without heat.

"Skif says sometimes you have to beat thick heads hard for them to learn something."  Fyn said.  

Alberich laughed.  "He would know."

"Is he the one who taught you to do that?"  The Provost Martial asked.

Fyn shook her head.  "I learned that before I came to the palace.  Kick, bite, and hit everything within reach.  He teaches me ordinary stuff like wrestling, swords, and knives because I got him in the balls the first time we wrestled."

Alberich laughed again.  

"Well, you better have your knuckles seen to.  And be more careful with your hands next time, they are very valuable to a bard."  The Provost Martial warned.

"I am going to be a Herald, I just have to find a Companion who wants to Choose me."  Fyn explained.

Alberich was actually grinning now.  "Come along then little Firebrand.  We'll take you to the Healers."

Fyn waved farewell to the Provost Martial and let herself be led to the Healers.  

"You are a fierce little thing."  Alberich commented.

"Keli says it's good to fierce for things that are important to you.  She nearly turned my parents into mice or something like that."  Fyn explained.

"Your Keli sounds very wise."  Alberich commented.

"She is."  Fyn agreed.  

"How will she react?"  He asked neutrally.

"She'll sigh, give me a look, and then say she expects me to behave with more discretion in the future."  Fyn said.

"Have you gotten into fights before?"  Alberich asked.

"No.  She does that every time I do something foolish.  Keli doesn't get angry."  Fyn explained.

"She probably knows you would rebel against being yelled at."  Alberich commented.

"She also knows _every _time I get into trouble."  Fyn sighed.  "I can't hide anything from her.  When I get back she'll probably say 'next time outthink them rather than outfight them.'"

"She is right.  Why didn't you downplay the incident if you thought you were going to get into trouble?"  He asked suspiciously.

Fyn grinned widely.  "I heard their moms saying if they were expelled they would be sent home until they were twenty."

"Removing your enemy by means far or foul, eh?"  Alberich ruffled Fyn's riot of corkscrew curls affectionately.

"No one likes them, they're mean and nasty."  Fyn said decisively.  "Are you from Karse?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"  He asked.

"Solaris is from Karse too, I think I like Karsites."  Fyn said with the certainty of a child.

"You have met the Son of the Sun?"  Alberich asked, stunned at her revelation.

"Nope, Solaris is a big Firecat who asks me to sing sometimes and teases Keli.  She is off 'talking to herself' at the moment."  Fyn explained.

They had reached the Healer's so he wasn't able to press her for more information.

Fyn was examining the freshly Healed scrapes when Keli caught up with her.

"I told you she would know I got into trouble."  Fyn whispered to Alberich.

Keli examined Fyn's knuckles.  "I already spoke to the Provost Martial."

"The boys had it coming."  Alberich defended Fyn.

"I know."  Keli suppressed a smile.  "I expected you to behave with more decorum than that however."

Fyn grimaced at the mild scolding.

"You are taking this better than I expected you would."  Alberich admitted.

"I did something very similar when I was younger.  No amounting of ranting got through to me."  Keli admitted.

"Told you she wouldn't yell."  Fyn said.

"I am very pleased she is capable of taking care of herself.  But all she accomplished was sending two boys home and to make a reputation as a hothead for herself."  Keli said with a pointed look at her sister.

"What's my punishment?"  Fyn asked reluctantly.

"You know of the Temple in the city that cares for old and injured animals?"  Keli asked.

Fyn nodded.

"You are going to spend a month helping the monks there.  A candlemark a day."

"That doesn't sound too bad."  Fyn said happily.

"You'll start there in a few days."  Keli informed her.  "Just as soon as they are told to expect you."

Fyn slid off the table.  "Can I go now?"

"Yes."  Keli said.

Fyn dashed out of the room.

"That is an odd punishment."  Alberich commented.

"Many of the animals there were crippled by people who thought with their fists."  Keli explained.  "She doesn't learn well from lectures."

"So you will show her what the consequences of fighting first and thinking later."  Alberich said in understanding.

"Exactly.  I had the same experience when I was her age.  It hit home hard."  Keli explained.  

"You knew this day would arrive."  Alberich commented.

"Of course I did.  She is a hothead.  I have already arranged it with the priests."  Keli answered.

Alberich nodded.  "Good solution."

"I was raised by a wise man, when in doubt, I do as he did."  Keli smiled fondly at her memories.  "I just pray I do the right things."

"She says she wants to become a Herald."

Keli laughed.  "She decided shortly after we met she was going to become a Herald."

"I am pleased to have met both of you."  Alberich said formally.

"I am glad to meet the famous Alberich."  Keli said just as formally.  "You were a legend in my time."

Alberich was honestly surprised.

"You were considered a great hero in Karse for not only being the first Karsite Herald and partly responsible for bringing an end to the war.  But also, and I quote 'wise and great of heart' and that is from one of the few texts that survived to my time.  There were even five plays and seventy books analysing your life.

"There was one movie that broke all previous earning records.  Filled with massive special effects and high priced actors that made you one of the most revered people in my history.  "

Keli left.  Now why had she said that?  

_:It is part of being a Queen's Own.:_  Kenyon explained

_:He needed to hear that?:  _Keli asked doubtfully.

_:Yes.  He has felt bad for years for betraying his country.:_  Kenyon explained.

_:Sometimes betrayal is the best thing you can do.:  _Keli said as she went in search of Tris where she had left him in the Grove.__


	23. Chapter 23

_~ Chapter 23 ~_

The mage did not conform to the usual vision of a blood path adept.  He dressed simply, he didn't bother making himself attractive, he didn't have a pretentious fortress, and he looked like the farm boy he had been before he discovered Power.

He had a very different strategy for taking what he wanted.  Instead of throwing power at something until it crumbled he waged a war of the mind.  Making the people he was targeting paranoid and fearful.  Soon his target would be unable to function and he could simply take what he wanted without a struggle.

However Valdemar wasn't succumbing.

In the center of the country were two powerful nodes located right in the heart of their capital.  Since the Mage storms there was almost no nodes available anywhere else.

There was also one other major reason he wanted Valdemar.  The strange white horses.

The sacrifice of those creatures would bring him incredible amounts of Power.

First he slaughtered a few tribes of those barbarians to raise enough power for his plans.

Then 'removed' a hamlet.

With the power from that he took another and another.

Valdemar should have been worried and trying to find the reason for the disappearances.

Instead they had sent people with two of those strange white horses, both powerful adepts, to investigate.

They had appeared at each of the vanished towns, searched and left by gate again.

After the third one Valdemar mysteriously went to a state of war with no other enemy but him around.

Hegrith had watched to see if they would relax but instead they started focusing their search for him on the northern mountains.  The annoying nonhumans actually had come close to locating him a time or two.  He had enjoyed killing them.

It had all been a challenge, until Valdemar some how discovered his name.

He sat and watched to see who was at the center of the search and possibly the one who knew so much about him.

He had been surprised to find the same woman who had searched the town sites.

What was more surprising was who she was.  This Kelisiaori claimed to be from the future, here with the express intent of destroying him.

The more he had watched her the more he was intrigued.

She was only a little over twenty years old and she was already formidable.

If he was going to conquer Valdemar he obviously had to remove her from the equation.  He decided to lure her north again with another attack, one that would call for an adept to handle it.  For now he would satisfy himself with the single spirit horse and rider riding towards him.

Hegrith was patient and knew in time he would know what it would take to lure her to him.

~*~

Keli studied the maps spread out before her.  Captain Kerowyn had placed markers representing the missing humans and nonhumans on the map.

"We have searched here and here."  Kerowyn pointed out two valleys.  "And found nothing."

None of the people gathered around the maps were surprised.  No matter how they searched, they found nothing.

"What if he doesn't have a main base?"  Talia asked.  "We have seen no army as of yet."

Kerowyn considered the theory.  "Then he could be anywhere."

"He could easily survive the way Keli and Tris did."  Selenay pointed out.  "Feeding only off power."

"Keli, you read magic like I read emotions, could you read for him up north?"  Talia asked

Keli drummed her fingers on the table.  "He has the power of hundreds of sacrifices so he may be leaking power but it may not be enough to locate him.  If he is living off the land he will be shielding for all he is worth."

"But you can See that far?"  Elspeth asked astonished.

"Normally no.  But I know I can be boosted that far."  Keli explained.

"Who would boost you?"  Elspeth asked.

"Tris.  We found we can augment each other's Gifts."  Keli clarified.

"Do that as soon as you can."  The Lord Martial ordered.

"If he is alone he could be in Valdemar's borders."  Selenay suggested.  "Can you teach this technique to other mages?  Then we could increase the area we can search."

Elspeth shook her head.  "She's tried.  Not even Firesong has mastered the technique.  Her sensitivity is a little different than what we are used to seeing, probably because of the centuries between us."

 "What else can we do?"  Selenay asked.  

"He doesn't seem to act when he is off balance."  Kerowyn commented.  "I think if we send some Skybolts up north and have them search the mountains and enlist the help of the friendly tribes we could keep him a little off balance, maybe enough for us to find him."

"Other Kyree packs have offered help in searching out the mage, perhaps if we deploy one with each Skybolt unit we can increase our chances of getting close to unnerve him."  Keli offered.  "It would also allow us to keep in contact with them with out having a Herald with each."

"When will they arrive?"  Selenay asked.

"They are on their way now.  Twelve neuters, all warriors."  The Lord Martial answered.

"Do any of them have a famous cousin Warrl?"  Elspeth asked warily.

"I don't know, but none are historians."  Keli offered.

"Good."  Kero said under her breath.

"One Rris is enough."  Elspeth agreed.  "What about gryphons?"

"They are too obvious, when he sees them him has blasted them out of the air."  Kero shook her head.

"I can't think of anything else to discuss."  The Lord Martial said finally, a sign the meeting had ended.

Keli was one of the last in the room.  Selenay was the only other one who remained.

"I don't know what more to do."  Selenay said.

"I know."  Keli stared at the maps.

"You are probably feeling the same."  Selenay commented.

"Yes.  These people are still my…children.  I can think of now other way to describe it."  Keli's shoulders slumped.

Selenay nodded.  "That is how I feel."

The sound of the Death Bell interrupted them.

"Herald Tara."  Keli said.  "Companion Jeesin.  The first Herald listed in the book."

Selenay looked up sharply.  "Did they say anything about how they died?"

Keli hesitated.  They listed the exact cause of death for each Herald but she didn't want to say what may still kill Selenay's son.  "Yes.  She was found completely untouched but her Companion was butchered."

Selenay rubbed her temples.

"I'll go find Tris, perhaps we can find him before he goes too far."  Keli left quickly.  She knew Tris was in the Stable grooming Caewen.

She dashed through the rain to the stable and was drenched to the skin before she went six steps.

"Tris?"  Keli called.

Several of the grey clad trainees looked up.

"Over here."  Tris emerged from one of the stalls.

Keli wove around the students until she reached him.  "Did you know Tara?"  

Tris nodded.  "She took over my circuit, Sorrows One."

"I need your help to search up there."  Keli explained as she stepped into the stall.

"I'll give you anything you need."  Tris assured her.

Keli sat with her back against the wall and Tris took his place next to her and took her hand.  They knew from past experience that the link was stronger if they were in contact.  Quickly their consciousnesses entwined.  Tris let Keli take the lead and they started their search of the north.

Tris had never experienced Keli's ability to read people's intent and found the entire experience a little unsettling.  There was a man kneeling by the bodies but Tris knew he was not the mage.  However he could feel the malice and power lust almost like a residue on the bodies.

_:He is gone.  I can't sense him.:_  Keli thought sadly.

_:He must have lowered his shields to gather the Power and raised them when done.:  _Tris observed.

Keli increased the range of their senses.  _:There is no sign of him.:_

Their focus returned to the bodies.  Tris cringed from the sight of his friend's body.  Her white clad body was sprawled on her back, her vacant eyes staring at the sky.  No wounds were visible on her body but her face was a mask of fear.  Her Companion however was a gruesome sight with much of his hide removed.

_:I'm sorry.:_  Keli sensed his distress at the sight.

_:I'm fine.:_  Tris assured her.

_:I don't think there is anything more to see.:_  Keli started pulling them back.

When they returned to themselves Keli didn't break the link.  Keli could feel the waves of grief radiating from him.

"She was my mentor for my internship."  Tristen said after a few minutes silence.

Keli Sent him a wave of condolence.  "I don't know what to say."

Caewen watched them worriedly.

"I'll be fine."  Tris assured her.

"I can finish grooming Caewen."  Keli offered knowing many of Tara's friends were gathering to mourn her.

"Thank you."  Tris said gratefully.

Keli released the bond as Tris left and gathered Caewen's brushes.  "I wish I could have asked someone else to help."

Caewen gave her an understanding look.

"If I had known her I don't think I could have faced that."  Keli admitted.  

Keli finished grooming Caewen's coat to a gleam.  "I better go pick up the imp."

Caewen nudged her back to hurry her along.

"I get the hint, no sense in her waiting in the rain."  Keli smiled slightly.  Caewen adored Fyn.

Keli quickly saddled Kenyon and grabbed two rain capes off a hook.  Predictably the rain found every possible entrance and trickled down her neck until she gave up and weatherproofed it magically.  

Fyn was waiting in the temple's barn when Keli arrived.    

"Ready imp?"  Keli asked as she offered a rain cape to Fyn.

Fyn scrambled up behind her.  "Thanks, I wouldn't want ride Honey in this, even if she would let me."

"You are spoiling that horse.  Horses have been out in the rain since the dawn of time."  Keli pointed out logically.

"But she is going to have a foal.  She shouldn't have to be out in the rain."  Fyn countered.

"She is going to become as fat as a pony."  Keli warned.

"I'll ride her when it's nice."  Fyn assured her.  "Do you think to foal will be black like his sire?"

"Maybe he will be a bay or a chestnut like his mother."  Keli suggested.

"I can hardly wait to see him.  The Stablemaster says he'll teach me how to train him."  Fyn told her eagerly.

Fyn chattered about the foal that was still a few months shy of a year away until they reached the palace.

~*~

Hegrith was pleased.  He finally knew how to lure her to him.


	24. Chapter 24

_~ Chapter 24 ~_

Keli woke with a distinct impression of something very wrong.  Tris was still sleeping beside her.  She reached for Fyn.

She was gone!

Keli ran to Fyn's room and found an empty bed.  She other senses told her Fyn was nowhere on the palace grounds or city.

"What's wrong?"  Tris approached her still yawning.

"Fyn's gone."  Keli said on the verge of panic.  "I can't sense her!"

"Relax."  Tris gripped her arms.  "Maybe she has learned how to block you."

"Why would she?"  Keli tried to keep the fear from her voice.

"How far can you sense her?"  Tristen asked calmly.

"Up to the outer most wall of Haven."  Keli answered as she started to pace.

"Maybe she is in a shielded area?"  Tristen suggested.

"I can sense her even through shields.  Even the ones of the Heart Stone's room."  Keli shook her head.

"I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation."  Tris tried to assure her even though he could think of no reason to explain Fyn's disappearance.

"Name one."  Keli challenged as she returned to their room and pulled on the first set of Whites that came to hand.

"I can't think of any."  Tris admitted.

"Solaris?  Can you hear me?"  Keli asked the air.

_:What's wrong?:_  The Cat appeared.

"Fyn's gone."  Keli said succinctly.

_:What?  Couldn't she just be out for a midnight ride?:_  Solaris suggested.

"In this rain?  She refuses to ride Honey in the rain."  Keli shook her head.

Tris forced Keli to sit in a chair.  "Don't panic Sia.  You won't do anyone any favors by panicking."

Keli forced herself to take several deep breaths but her fear didn't abate.  "I would have awakened if she left the Palace grounds, long before she left my range."

"Perhaps she has started to manifest a gift and that is hiding her."  Tris suggested as he dressed.

_:It still wouldn't hide her from Keli.:_  Solaris shook her head.  

"I don't know what to suggest."  Tris admitted in defeat.

Keli returned to Fyn's room, to check again, even though she knew Fyn wasn't there.

This time, however, she noticed the faint trace on the bed.

Magic, tainted by blood.

"He took her."  Keli's voice was completely emotionless.

Solaris padded up next to her.  _:You know it's a trap.:_

"I know."  Keli said with no inflection in her voice.

_:Then don't go off half cocked.  Tell the others first.:_  Solaris strained to be a voice of reason.

Instead of panic Keli felt a deadly rage that threatened to overwhelm her.  

"Sia, you're glowing."  Tris warned her.

The fire in the grate flared and the temperature of the room climbed quickly.  The table next to her started to pull itself apart, until there was no piece large than a sliver.

The couch started to do the same.

"What's going on?"  Elspeth burst in the door followed by Darkwind.

"He took Fyn."  Keli's voice was almost dead.

Elspeth and Darkwind reinforced their shielding and peered into the room.

Tris placed a hand on Keli's shoulder.  "Sia, are you alright?"

Keli turned to face him.  "I am going to kill him."

Tris was shaken to the core by the hatred in her normally clear, intelligent eyes.  "Sola told you, it's a trap.  Obviously he thinks you are a threat."

"He's right, I am."  Keli stretched out her hand and her sword flew to her.  She started for the spare room and its doorway.

Solaris stepped in front of her.  _:This is exactly what he wants you to do.  Nothing would keep you from knowing if Fyn was dead.  You act rashly and he will kill her.:_

Keli stopped.  "What do you suggest?"

_:You don't even know where he is.:_  Solaris continued.

"But I do.  He is in the north.  The books were clear he was in the north."  Keli stepped around the Cat.

Tris had caught up with her and quickly cast a sleeping spell on her.  He caught her as she crumpled to the ground.

_:She is going to be angry as a hornet when she wakes up.:_  Solaris said.

"Then we will keep her asleep until we have a plan that doesn't involve blasting an entire mountain range into rubble."  Tristen said as he placed her on the bed.

~*~

Talia could still feel Keli projecting rage even though she was unconscious.  "We can't keep her like this for long."

"We can't just let her go."  Elspeth reminded her.  "Could you soothe her if we let her wake up?"

"No."  Talia shook her head.  "She doesn't want to be soothed."

"I don't want to wait long, no matter what our plan is."  Tris said from his post beside the bed.  "Fyn is in the custody of a blood mage, who knows when he will decide to kill her."

"I doubt he is expecting us to know of her disappearance so soon."  Kerowyn offered.  "The sooner we act the more likely we are to surprise him."

"He probably has a place to keep her if he expects to be waiting for a few days."  Dirk commented to the room.

"He could easily keep a child under control, he could just as easily be keeping her tied up."  Kerowyn shook her head.

Tris smiled slightly.  "No offence, but you have never worked with Fyn.  She fights dirty and not much can keep her confined."

"She was a thief."  Talia explained.

"And if he doesn't know that?"  Kerowyn asked.

"He will soon."  Tris answered.

"Is there any suggestions?"  Kerowyn looked around the circle of worried faces.

"If we can find him, Solaris could pop in and get her."  Elspeth suggested.

"How will we find her?"  Talia asked.

Tris considered everything for several minutes.  "Keli can sense Fyn through any shield.  We can also augment her reach enough to see well into the north of the mountains."

"Will she agree?"  Kerowyn asked.

"If we can get her to stop for a moment, yes."  Tristen said with certainty.

_:What are you waiting for then?:_  Solaris demanded.

Tris removed the spell.

Keli sat up, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Before you leave, we have a plan."  Tristen stopped her.

~*~

_:I can't get a clear location.  His shields are too strong.:_  Keli said to everyone gathered in the room.  _:But I know roughly where to find him.:_

She released the link roughly.  "Good enough for now."  

"Gives us a bit and we'll be ready to go."  Elspeth said as she stood.

"No.  I am going now."  Keli walked past everyone and out the door.

Tris was still reeling from the severed link.  She was gone before anyone could stop her.

Kenyon was waiting for her wearing a saddle with a pillion pad.  Solaris was lying on the pad, ready to go.

Keli swung wordlessly into the saddle and turned him to the Grove.  She created a portal in the doorway to the Healer's she had been at after she rescued Tris.  Stunned Healers and Apprentices watched as she appeared and rode out their gates.


	25. Chapter 25

_~ Chapter 25 ~_

Hegrith was nursing a bloody hand but the little brat was finally secured.  The former tenants of the Keep had an extensive dungeon that was ideal for keeping his prisoners but for now only held the girl.  He rarely actually stayed here, preferring to keep on the move so he was harder to track.

He had been stunned when he saw the female leave the safety of the palace shields that hindered some of his watching to pick up a girl in the city.  It was obvious even to the most indifferent watcher that she loved the girl.

That was her weakness.

Hegrith watched for only a few days before taking the girl.  He had not expected the girl to be so rebellious.  Since a dead hostage was useless he had been forced to subdue her with out magic.

A few days of starvation would tame the little spitfire.

Hegrith sat at the empty table in the great hall.  All he had to do know was wait.

~*~

_:Where to now?:_  Kenyon asked.

Keli looked around, everything looked slightly different with real eyes.  "That way."  Keli pointed to a trail leading off to the left.

Kenyon resumed his fast pace deftly dodging the trees and branches that got in her way.

Keli's entire being was focused on the keep she had seen.  Once she reached that she could rescue Fyn and destroy Hegrith.

Behind her Solaris clung to the pad.  It was obvious she was as concerned as Keli and Kenyon for the lovable girl.

At noon Kenyon insisted on stopping for a drink and some food.  Keli was reluctant to give in.  They had lost enough time with their wrong turns.

When Solaris insisted as well she gave in.  

As soon as Kenyon was done she swung back into the saddle and they were off again.

~*~

Tris didn't need anyone to tell him this was the way Keli had gone.  She wasn't bothering to hide her trail.

"If she stops for the night we will be able to catch up."  Darkwind said from his position behind Elspeth on her Companion Gwena.

"She won't stop."  Tris said grim certainty.

He took the lead this time as they charged down the deer path after her tracks.

~*~

Kenyon was sweating but he didn't complain, his Chosen's urgency becoming his own.  When he brought her back he had never envisioned how much change she would bring.  She had started the proceedings for a great university, taught the mages the more efficient techniques she had been taught, and created the position of a second Queen's Own.  All of these changes had massive effects on the future making it more peaceful.

He had known she had known of the mage wars and had planned to give her enough information for her to know that Hegrith was the key to the wars.  Destroy him, save her time.  Instead she had overcome her grief, lifebonded to Tris, saved Fyn and made this time her home.

_:Companions and Great Destinies.:_  Solaris gave a mental snort.  _:You would think that with Elspeth as an ancestor you would know she would not go along with your plans.:_

_:What was your plan?:  _Kenyon challenged.

_:Bring her here and let her loose.  Nice and simple.  She would find her own path.  All I had to do was keep her alive long enough to regain her feet.:_  Solaris answered.

_:And I suppose you knew she would fall in love with Tris.:  _Kenyon said sarcastically.

_:Actually, yes, I remembered Tris quite well.  I knew him when I saw him in your time.:_  Solaris answered smugly.

_:Well, we are still on a suicide mission.  It just took longer to get here.:_  Kenyon pointed out.

_:It was her choices, you knew it would have to be by her own free will.:_  Solaris reminded him.

~*~

Hegrith couldn't believe what he saw.  The female adept was much faster than he thought.  How had she learned of his location so quickly?  Less than a day had passed and already she was almost on his doorstep.

It didn't matter.  He would just be able to deal with her sooner than expected.  She had even brought one of the three most powerful horses.  Everything was going better than expected.

With a slight smile he went to retrieve the bait.

~*~

Keli swung off Kenyon and Solaris followed suit.

_:I can't get in.:_  Solaris said.

"No matter.  We will adapt the plan."  Keli walk boldly up to the door and felt the shields tingle along her skin.

_:Kenyon, wait in the entrance.  Solaris, get Fyn and transport her to Kenyon then both of you get out of here as fast as possible.:_  Keli ordered.

_:I will remain with you.:  _Solaris assured her.

Kenyon hesitated.

_:I need Fyn safe.  That is all I ask.:_  Keli requested solemnly.

The doors swung open.

~*~

Caewen's sides were heaving but she didn't slow.  Gwena may be Groveborn but she was in the same condition since she carried a double burden of Elspeth and Darkwind.

She could sense Kenyon ahead.  It wouldn't be long now.

~*~

Fyn was now cowering as the mage had expected but had attacked him as soon as he entered with teeth, fists, and feet.

Hegrith grabbed her arm and twisted it until he heard it snap and she gave a pained cry.

Her eyes were brightened with tears but she still showed no sign of surrender.

"Try that again and I'll snap your neck."  He warned.

"If you were going to kill me you would have done it already."  Fyn retorted.  

He knew he would be able to gain a great deal of power from sacrificing this girl.  It would also be as satisfying as the day he had sacrificed his own brother.

He felt the shields thrill when the female walked through them.

"I don't need you for much longer."  He smiled coldly.

Fyn recoiled but her spirit was unbroken.  "Keli is going to turn you into a gerbil, you know that?  And she is going to blow your head up to.  And you deserve it!"

He raised his hand to hit her and she dove for his ankle, her teeth sank into his flesh.  "Damn brat!"  He cursed and grabbed her by her broken arm.  She released her grip at the fresh wave of pain and cried out.  He could see some of his own blood on her lips.  "I am going to make you watch me kill her first, then I am going to take my time with you."

Fyn whimpered helplessly. 


	26. Chapter 26

_~ Chapter 26 ~_

Tris felt Keli suddenly vanish from his senses.  She had found the mage.  He knew she was not far ahead now, but he could only pray they reached her and Fyn in time.  He forced himself not to consider them dying before they arrived.

"She found him."  He called to the others and urged Caewen on.

Elspeth and Darkwind didn't answer but he didn't need one.

They were going to be too late.

~*~

Hegrith found the female in the great hall, her horse at her side and a grey cat sitting beside her.  Obviously a Familiar.

He kept the girl in front of him as a shield.

Her cold blue eyes never left his face as she watched him.

The girl stilled her struggled.  "Keli!  He's going to hurt you."

"I know."  The woman answered.

"Ah, so your name is Keli."  Hegrith said pleasantly.  "For a while I thought we had met but obviously we haven't.  I am curious as to how you knew of me."

Keli caressed the blade at her hip.  "If you wanted to talk you could have just sent an invitation."

"But that would have been so mundane."  Hegrith said lightly, confidant she wouldn't attack.

"I assume there is a reason you have gone to such lengths to catch my attention."  She said with silky malice.

"You have become something of a pest I am afraid.  It is a pity to destroy such beauty."  He gave her a cold smile.

"Very well, let's get on with it."  Keli gestured to the horse and cat and they moved to the side.  She then unsheathed her blade and tossed it to the side.  "Your turn."

"A challenge?"  Hegrith tossed the girl off to the side.  She screamed in pain when she landed.  "I accept."

~*~

Solaris ran across the floor to Fyn as soon as she was released.  Placing a paw on her leg she Jumped her to Kenyon's saddle.

_:Hold on Fyn.:_  She ordered.

Fyn tucked her injured arm against her abdomen and grabbed Kenyon's saddlebow.

With a flash Kenyon spun and charged out the door and to safety.

~*~

The keep was in sight finally.  Kenyon suddenly charged out the doors and barrelled towards them.  It was obvious from the short stature and bright red hair that the rider was Fyn.

Tris was filled with dread.  Caewen and Kenyon each slid to a stop, just feet from each other.  Gwena stopped next to Caewen.

"Keli's in there and the bastard is going to kill her!"  Fyn said frantically.  "You got to help her!"

Darkwind was the first to dismount and pulled Fyn from Kenyon's saddle.

A loud boom, almost like thunder and a flash of light told them a mage battle was being waged inside the Keep.

"I'll take her."  Darkwind moved off to the side toe let the Heralds decide what to do.

~*~

Keli diverted the lightening easily and watched her own attack of power blades be diverted equally as easy.

She had no experience in mage battles and only had read of the ritual in the books in the library a few weeks before.

Her entire world narrowed to her and Hegrith.  He had killed her people for Power.  He had kidnapped Fyn with the intent to lure Keli then kill them both.  He would kill many of her people and many of her friends if she let him continue.  

Inside her rage was replaced with a calm knowing.  It was worth her life to make certain he never survive.

~*~

Tris left the others to run to the keep, even leaving Caewen.  Keli's white shield melded with Hegrith's reddish brown on in a dome.  He saw Keli dodge Hegrith's attack and launch one of her own.

It was obvious she wasn't experienced enough to last long.

Solaris watched from farther in the room, so intent on the duel that she didn't even see him.

~*~

Fyn struggled against Elspeth and Darkwind.  "I have to back!  She's going to die!"

"Easy little one."  Darkwind soothed.  "There is nothing you can do."

Kenyon and Caewen watched worry in their bright blue eyes, both knew there was nothing they could do for their Chosen.  But if Hegrith did manage to escape they were both ready to do whatever it took to make certain he met death today.

_:Keli is losing.:_  Kenyon said sadly to everyone.

Fyn started to sob brokenly.

Elspeth and Darkwind readied strong shields to protect them.

~*~

Keli felt the lightening bolt puncture her shield and dove to avoid it but it still singed her side.

His next attack came quick on the heels of the lightening bolt and sent her flying through the air to land unconscious on the hard stone floor.

~*~

Tris cried out as Keli fell just feet from where he stood.  The shields dissipated and Hegrith advanced on Keli's prone body.  Tris saw Solaris run to intercept the dark mage.  Praying she could delay him Tris ran to Keli and shook her shoulder.  He cast a shield around them both.

~*~

Solaris sank her claws into the tender flesh of Hegrith's abdomen.  She saw the blow coming but didn't dodge it.  Instead she focused on causing as much damage as possible to him.

The reddish brown power struck her on the side of her head.  She felt herself fly through the air and strike the wall with a sickening crack.

As her vision faded and prayed the others could stop him, with her last breath she sent the last of her Power to Keli.

It was with both joy and pain she entered the Light.

~*~

Keli's eyes opened and she quickly sat up in time to see Solaris blasted by the Blood Adept.  The fur on most of her face and down her side was singed off leaving her skin blackened.

When Solaris hit the wall Keli felt the surge of the flame tasting power.

Tris watched in horror next to her.  "Sola…"  He whispered.  

Keli gripped his hand tightly.

"Darkwind and Elspeth have Fyn."  Tristen told her quickly.

Hegrith sent a streak of blood coloured lightening.  Keli quickly merged her shields with Tris' but the attack weakened the shield.

With ease she opened a link between them, the deepest and strongest she had ever attempted.

She could feel his concern for her and see in his mind tht he shared the knowledge that stopping Hegrith was worth the price of death.  _:I love you.:_

Tris knew her intent the instant it formed in her mind.  _:I love you too.:_

~*~

_:Move!:_  Kenyon mind screamed and grabbed Fyn by the collar and started dragging her farther from the keep.

Darkwind and Elspeth heard his urgency.  Darkwind grabbed Fyn and swung onto his back.  Elspeth swung onto Gwena's back.  Together they ran as fast as possible away from the stone keep.

~*~

Hegrith had been surprised to see the man next to Keli but it didn't matter, He could kill both of them.  When the cat had attacked it had given them time to get a shield up.

Fortunately nothing brought down shields quite like blood magic and he had plenty of Power at his disposal.

The white clad pair were now holding hands.  A touching gesture.

What did disturbed him was the way their auras had merged.  Not just meshing but now one aura.  It was something he had never witnessed before.

Suddenly the air was filled with incandescent energy.  He had less than a heart beat before the Power enveloped him and he felt his flesh burn away.

~*~

Elspeth was tossed from Gwena's saddle as the wave of Power struck.  Darkwind twisted in the air to land underneath Fyn.  The Companions were also tossed through the air.  Kenyon struck a young tree and released an equine scream of pain as the stump speared his side.  Gwena landed on the path and her foreleg snapped like twig.  Caewen was behind them and Elspeth didn't see what happened to her.  She assumed Caewen was dead from the shock of a finalstrike initiated by her Chosen.


	27. Chapter 27

_~ Chapter 27 ~_

Elspeth slowly got to her knees.  Darkwind did the same and checked to make certain Fyn had not suffered further harm.

The keep was gone.  The stones had even melted.

"My Gods."  Darkwind said and helped Fyn to her feet.

Fyn was ashen.  "Keli!"  She wailed and started to sobbed uncontrollably.

Caewen lurched to her feet and walked slowly towards them.  _:We have to help Kenyon and Gwena.:_

Elspeth started at the strange voice but hurried to Gwena, ignoring the throbbing in her head.

Darkwind was much slower in helping Kenyon.  Luckily the small stump had pierced mostly skin.  It took some work but they managed to get the Companions on their feet.  They made a splint for Gwena and bandaged Kenyon with Elspeth's tunic and straps from his saddle.

Satisfied they had done all they could Darkwind and Elspeth sank down next to the still sobbing Fyn and tried to comfort her.

"She said she would be my sister forever."  Fyn sobbed.

"I know."  Elspeth put her arm around Fyn's narrow shoulders.  "And she still is."

Darkwind tried examine Fyn's arm.  "It's broken."  He said unnecessarily.

Fyn didn't care.  

Caewen looked up at the slight rise where the keep had stood and walked slowly away.

~*~

Keli was surprised at the lack of pain.  She was floating in the Light without a thought to trouble her.  

Then the pain returned.  Every nerve ending screamed.  

_:Tris?:_  She sent.

_:I am alive.:_  He sent back.  _:But I wish I wasn't.:_

_:I know.:_  Keli fought through the pain and opened her eyes.  _:It worked.:_

She saw the strange man again, this time looking away from her.  Beyond him was a crater where the keep had stood.

Tris looked to see what had caught her attention.  _:Is that him?:_

_:Yes.:_

Keli still couldn't read him but she didn't think on it.  _:We have to move.:_

_:I know.:_  Slowly they climbed to their feet.

The man turned and stared at them, he looked like he had just seen a ghost.  He faded away like a wraith.

Keli couldn't tell if the vertigo was from trying to stand or if it was from the stranger.

She forced herself to put one foot in front of the other.  Beside her Tris fought an equally difficult battle.

_:Stay there, I'll be there to help in a moment.:_  Caewen's voice said in their minds.

Keli and Tris used each other for support until the Companion knelt beside them.  Carefully Keli and Tris climbed onto her back.  Keli wove her fingers in Caewen's mane and Tris wrapped his arms around her waist, careful of her side burned side.

They heard Fyn before seeing them.  It was nearly dawn now and there was just enough light to see the shadows by the path and the two Companions standing on the path.

"Keli!"  Fyn screamed upon seeing them.

Darkwind and Elspeth obvious thought it was grief until they say the pair of Heralds.

Keli managed to gather Fyn in her arms before she slipped out of consciousness again.  Tristen, in no better shape, sat on the other side of Fyn and rested his head on the top of her head.  "Its over."  He whispered.

Fyn sniffed back the last tear and rested her cheek against Keli's chest.  "I told him you would blow his head up."  She whispered.

Darkwind prepared a fire to keep the exhausted trio warm as Elspeth and Gwena sent urgent word to the Healers to send help and word to Haven that the Blood Mage was well and truly dead. 

~*~

Keli stirred slowly.  She could feel Tris start to rouse beside her.  She could also sense Fyn sitting next to them.

_:Morning my Lady Love.:_  Tris greeted her.

_:Good morning my heart.:_  Keli answered.  "How are you Fyn?"

"You're awake!"  Fyn exclaimed.  There were soft footsteps then she called for someone.

Keli opened her eyes and recognized the green robes of a Healer approach.

"Is everyone else alright?"  Tris asked.

The Healer sat on the stool next to them.  "Everyone else is just fine."  His soothing hands touched their bodies and removed the pain.

"Thank you."  Keli said and laid her head on Tris' shoulder.

"I'll bring you some broth.  You two have scared quite a few people."  He warned.  "And everyone wants answers."

"Where are we?"  Tris asked.

"Haven."  The Healer answered.

_:Kenyon?:_  Keli called.  _:Are you alright?:_

_:Yes, I wasn't suffering from backlash and all the rest like you two.:_  He explained.

_:I heard him!:_  Tris said in wonder.

_:I know.:  _Kenyon answered._  :Everyone is eager to hear how you pulled off surviving a Final Strike.  Myself included.:_

_:Time delay.:_  Keli answered.  _:It wasn't a Final Strike.:_

Selenay came in and sat next to the bed.  

Keli opened her eyes and smiled.  "Your majesty, I am afraid we are not at our best."

"Considering we thought you dead, you are looking wonderful."  Selenay assured her.  "How are you feeling?"

"Like we were hit by a truck."  Keli said.

"Should I ask?"  Selenay smiled at the strange reference only Keli and Kenyon understood.

"Really big and really fast."  Keli explained succinctly.

Tris saw an image of a truck in her mind.  _:That is a good analogy.:_

"Are you up to some more visitors?"  Selenay asked.  "Everyone is eager to know how you survived."

Keli was still exhausted and felt that Tris felt the same.  "Perhaps later."

"I doubt we can keep our eyes open for long."  Tris explained.

Selenay nodded in understanding.  "I'll let Fyn back in then.  She has been hovering ever since we brought you back two weeks ago."

Selenay left them alone.  

Instead of Fyn returning it was Elspeth and Darkwind entered and closed the door.

_:I guess we will have to explain at least some.:_  Keli said.

_:You understand it more than I do.:_  Tris reminded her.

The other mages sat down beside the bed.

"How did you do it?"  Elspeth demanded.

Darkwind smiled fondly.  "Patience kechara."

"We didn't final strike."  Keli said simply.

"What did you do?"  It was Darkwind's turn to be impatient.

"I have firestarting."  Keli explained.  "I used it and magic to create a white hot firestorm and Tris used the same spell Hegrith used to take Fyn to get us out before I triggered the spell."

"That is the simple version."  Tris warned.

Darkwind and Elspeth accepted the explanation and stood to leave.  

"I am sorry about Solaris."  Elspeth said.

"If it hadn't been for her we wouldn't have succeeded."  Keli said mournfully.  "She may have been a bit of a pest at times but she was a good friend."

"We are going to hold a memorial for her when you are back on your feet."  Darkwind said from the doorway.  "Most of us didn't even know she was here."

"That was what she wanted.  She turned up whenever she wished."  Keli remembered.

"She talked to Fyn a lot, begging her to sing."  Tris reminisced.

"They need their rest."  A Healer opened the door and bore down on the two mages.

"We were just leaving."  Elspeth assured him and preceded Darkwind out the door.

"You two should get some sleep."  The healer turned to the couple in the bed. 

"We will."  Tris assured him.

Fyn dodged around the healer and resumed her seat beside the bed.

The Healer sighed and shook his head.  Obviously he had met with Fyn's stubborn attitude already but started to shoo her out.

"Let her stay."  Keli ordered quietly.

The Healer gave in with a long suffering sigh and left.  

"Get in Imp."  Tris smiled and Fyn scrambled into the bed and rested her head on Tris' free shoulder.

When the Healer checked on them a few minutes later he found the entire family asleep.


	28. Epilogue

_~ Epilogue ~_

He closed the ancient diary.  When he had found it in the palace library two years before he had thought it was an outrageous attempt at an adventure tale.  As he read Herald Kelisiaori's words he had found himself drawn in.

He wasn't certain when he had started to believe the tale but now he did with every fibre of his being.

As he read he had often visited the places she described, the suite where she had lived, the Field, Elluen estate.  There had been records of her across Valdemar.  The University she founded had a portrait of her in the entranceway.  She wore archaic Whites and her Companion stood at her side.  

He had attended the University after he completed his Herald's training and often stared at the portrait.  Perhaps that was why he had started to believe the diary.

His experience in Sola Valley had clinched it.

As he had been standing close to the still raw looking crater when he felt he was being watched.  Turning he saw two Heralds farther up the side of the valley.  One was the woman from the portrait and the other must have been Herald Tristen.  They stood up carefully then vanished.

"Evan?"  His wife appeared in the doorway.  "Are you still reading that diary?"

Evan smiled and pulled her on to his lap.  "I am just taking a break from the kingdom's headaches."

"Our little angel is waiting for her father."  She kissed his cheek.

"I better go then."  Evan said with a genuine smile.

Evan found his baby daughter with her nurse fussing.  "There is my little button."  He scooped her up and tossed her in the air.  She squealed in delight.

Princess Kelisia favored her father with a toothless grin and grabbed for his lip.

"She is a darling."  The nurse smiled fondly.

"Of course she is."  King Evan agreed as he disengaged her fingers from his lip.  "Would you like to hear a story?"  He asked the dark haired, silver eyed child, who strongly resembled her half Tayledras mother.

The little princess cooed happily at the suggestion.

"Once, a brave and bold princess was born in the kingdom of Valdemar…"  He started.

Outside the palace, the Haven of 2097 continued, caring very little for what happened seven hundred years ago.


End file.
